


Mitch

by wearejustfornow



Category: Pentatonoix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen, Same people not a traditional pentatonix/ superfruit story.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 68,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearejustfornow/pseuds/wearejustfornow
Summary: Mitch Grassiis fourteen.





	1. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch Grassi  
> is fourteen.

 

It was Friday, five pm  and choir practice had just finished.

Normally Scott and Kirstin would walk best part of the way home with him but tonight was different  Scotts parents were picking him up they were going out for a meal with relatives and Kirstin was hanging around with one of the other boys "Rehearsing"  as she put it.

Mitch called in at his locker and found the book he was looking for the English test on Monday and buried it in his rucksack, he was going to fail it so why bother sweating a week looking at the book when he could look at it on the bus on the way in on Monday morning it would have the same effect as studying all week. 

Of course Scott would be with his head in the book all weekend and Mitch would get nothing but grunts as replies to questions he would ask him he always got that when he was writing or studying.

Taking the stone steps two at a time he came out of the school door and into the late afternoon sun it was cooler then in School, he stood at the side of the road with a few of the other kids that had been at practice with him, they darted across the road in the break of traffic on the other side three took  to the right and he wave goodbye to those and slowly walked toward the next road to cross with the other three laughing and joking as they did mainly about how Kirstin offered to say behind to help some one with the song.

 Two of the others followed the path round and went on their way, saying see you Monday.

He crossed the road with just one other who towered above him just like Scott he was one of the shorter fourteen year olds in the school and was taken for someone younger some times.

 

Within five minutes he was on his own closing in on the bus stop.

He slowed his pace down he was early for the bus so had time to kill, he hummed the lines that Scott had taught him of the new song he had written the weekend before.

Sitting on the bench he rooted around one of the pockets of the rucksack, he knew Scott had put a bag of candy in there he always did on a Friday that was a thing between them he would get candy on Friday and Scott would get the tuna fish paste  sandwich Mitchs mother always seemed to make on Monday how he hated tuna fish paste but she just made it anyway. He wasn't even sure she didn't know he was feeding Scott them as the amount double in size.

 

Opening the candy he placed the rucksack at his feet and opened the pink and green paper bag, he dug his hand in blindly and pulled out a black one, pulling a face, of all the colours to pick that candy was a meant to be blackberry but tasted more like soapy water he hated that flavour popping it back into the bag he dug around for a second and pulled out another black one, or it could have been the same one Mitch didn't know.

The seat creaked next to him and a woman sat down pulling her kid in front of her, bending forward she tied up his shoe lace.

      "Hey kid do you want a candy?" He rattled the bag under the childs nose

 The childs eyes lit up.

     "Come on Jon what have I told you about people on the street offering you sweets YOU Say no and run away... do you hear me?" She pulled her self up of the seat and grabbed Jons shoulder walking him away from Mitch.

Mitch watched her go, he only offered the kid a sweet but he saw her point of view his mother was still saying that to him even now at fourteen, along with don't get into strangers cars. He wasn't a kid he knew what and not to do.

He went back to his bag of Candys and began picking through them, most of them were black wait till he saw Scott tomorrow he would give him blackberry candy.

The seat creaked again next to him Mitch didn't bother to look he was to busy trying to find a lemonade candy.

      "Your face says it all son" A voice cut in close by.

Mitch looked up it was a man who was smartly dressed in a blue suit and carried a small brown battered case.

      "Says what?" He blinked

      "What ever is in there is not good!"

      "Blackberry candy is not that good no."

The man chuckled and placed his case on the floor next to Mitch.

      "Almost as good as getting back to your car and finding you forgot to fill up with gas. And not enough money for a taxi, so have to catch the bus back home...Do you catch the bus often."

Mitch nodded slowly and picked up his rucksack tucking the candy back into the pocket he stood up and looked around. The bus was running late.

      " Could you help me I need to get off at Art gallery down town"

      "The art Gallery is within walking distance Mister just down there you can see the sign from here look " Mitch dropped his rucksack  on the floor and walked out to the middle of the path and pointed to where he was talking about.

In the distance the bus was turning into the road making its way down towards them.

It finally arrived the doors opened and two people got off, the doors closed and the bus took off again.

Mitches rucksack was still on the floor.

 

 


	2. Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't jump about to much for you.

 

Scott sat looking out of the front window, they were following the bus that Mitch was on, he hadn't wanted to go for a meal with family he had already planed what he and Mitch would be getting up to this weekend, unbeknown to Mitch it was going to be a weekend of cramming for the test on Monday. Mitch was not getting a say in it, he was going to pass his English test even if it killed Scott getting him there, Mitch had never been into school since he knew him.

It wasn't because Mitch was stupid, Mitch was brainy and switched on just not interested in doing the work, but with Scotts help he had managed to pass most tests this year.

When Mitch got bored he wanted to mess around more, always coming up with stupid songs that he would sing under his breath for only Scott to hear in class the older Mitch got the filthier the songs became the louder Scotts laugh the more trouble he got into at school  with the teachers.

      "How was school today." His mother asked as she drove through the traffic.

      "Ok, thanks." He mumbled.

      "You got another note didn't you Scott" His mother sighed

      "Yeah, but, but Mr Rayleigh doesn't like anyone laughing, three people got a letter home, not just me!" He dug into the bag at his feet and pulled out the perfectly hand written note.

      "Did you sit with Mitch again, he is a bad influence on you.....don't you pout son it's true"

Scott opened up the glove compartment and threw the note inside.

      "I get my self into trouble, Mitch just happens to be there at the time."

His father sitting in the back seat sucked air through his teeth knowing Scott was adding fuel to all ready burning fire that Connie Hoying had been stoking for the last month since the first note came home.

Her son was an A Star student his grades never once dropped until he and Mitch took more classes together at the beginning of the year Mitch was a good kid but a bad influence on Scott.

Scotts Mom put her indicator on and Scott watched as Mitchs bus carried on straight as they turned at the lights, he couldn't wait to hear Mitch moaning about the Blueberry candy he had been saving up for awhile just to wind him up.

He could just see the pained look on his face as he would thrust the bag into Scotts face probably telling him if he thought it was so funny maybe he should eat them all, AT ONCE, ALL TOGETHER that would sound like a challenge to Scott and Scott would put them all into his mouth knowing that they tasted as bad as Mitch was saying but if he didn't do it Mitch would gloat about him being a baby for not doing a dare.

 

Mitch held his fingers to stem the bleeding, he had sliced them on the rough edge of the rusty car and gave a sigh everything had gone so quickly

He looked around at everyone who had gathered, Why had everyone just stood on the street and watch, even the people on the bus looked out of the windows as the man had jumped up from the bus stop seat and grabbed him.

He was shouting at Mitch saying no son of his was going to back chat him in public, grabbing him and lifting him off his feet he waited for the bus to pull away before pulling Mitch through the crowd of people yelling at him to shut up screaming no one was interested in someone who back chatted their father.

The more Mitch struggled the tighter the hold around his chest the mans arm gripped making it almost impossible for Mitch to take a breath  kicking out with his feet he landed a few heel shots at his knees and shins.

The man stopped walking, mainly to get a better grip on Mitchs clothes and re ajust where Mitch was hanging from the floor.

Mitch continued to scream loudly a few people turned to look but no one came to his help.

Rounding the corner to the back of some buildings Mitch screams got louder and longer his feet were no longer making any sort of contact. His nails were scratching deep in to skin tearing deep making it feel hot and wet and slippery if he was going to get damaged he was going to make sure he was going to leave his mark on the man.

Kirstin walked to the bus stop with Buddy yes he told her that was his name for the fourth time in half an hour when she would ask if Buddy was short for anything he replied Yeah  Buddy Williams.

Buddy had dark blue eyes curly brown hair, long eyelashes was fit and tanned and already sixteen she wouldn't be fifteen for another month a point she forgot to tell him.

Buddy had Mitch's sense of humour and Scotts serious side maybe that was why she liked him her two best friends rolled into one .

They talked about their weekend, he was off  to watch his little sister compete in a show jumping competition and she was going to be hanging with Scott and Mitch mainly playing the ref when they tried to get one up on the other.

 

They reached the car, Mitch was gasping for air now unable to scream but leaving bloody finger prints all over the mans arms and hands as he tried to get him to release his grip.

The world suddenly became a little fuzzy and woolly around the edges his field of vision was getting smaller and smaller.

He didn't know how long he was out for but he came round just as the man dropped him on to his feet so he could release one of his arms to open the back door of the car.

Out of instinct or out of fright as soon as his feet touched the floor he was off and running back the way he came sucking in as much air as he could while running.

He heard footsteps right behind him and a tight grip on his shoulder slowing him down, Mitch had been weakened through the lack of oxygen 

 

They ordered their food, Scott felt slightly out of place at the family meal everyone was talking about what they wanted him to do when he left school, every  member of the family had their own idea and offered him advice, but to his recall not one person asked him what he wanted to do. He didn't even get to make his own order his uncle ordered him the food and like every time he came to a family get together he made the same joke about the food putting  hairs on Scotts chest. What was that meant to mean anyway.

The food arrived some one made a toast to the family and to Scott getting  good job. Scott just smiled and lifted his glass of iced water, he knew what he wanted to do and it wasn't anything the family had mentioned.

He wanted to be a singer songwriter, No he corrected himself mentally he wanted to be a famous singer song writer

      "My first born grandson a doctor" His grandmother said above everyone else's picks they all fell quiet

      "What a brilliant idea he be the first one to go on to university and study to be a Doctor." His mother patted her mother in laws hand he eyes glowing, all this from a woman who hated the guts of her husbands mother normally but on this one occasion they were like one person.

Scott just gave a small smile that was the last thing he wanted.

Why did adults always think they knew best, he felt hemmed in almost forced into some sort of life he didn't want.

 

Mitch placed his feet on either side of the car so that he could not be pushed on to the cars back seat he fought for a while until the man change positioned and moved over slightly Mitchs leg lost the car and fell into the hole the where the door was meant to be.

Finally the man got Mitch into the car, all he had to do now was to force Mitchs fingers from the door frame and he could shut the door.

Mitch had cut his right hand fingers as he grabbed a sharp part of the door frame blood ran down the door frame.

The man prised his fingers off and pushed his arms in and slammed the door.

Pulling on the handle to open the door Mitch realised that the child lock had been put on, he started to hit the window with his elbow and started to scream again.

The man jumped into the front seat of the car, but instead of starting up the car he reached under his seat and brought out a first aid kit, opening it he searched for some anti septic wipes.

       "Here wipe your fingers you cut them on something rusty we don't need you getting sick." He turned in his seat and held out the sealed wipe.

Blood was dripping all over the backseat of the car as Mitch tried to get the door open on the left and right of him.

      "Please calm down...if you don't I will put you in the boot" He waved the antiseptic wipe at Mitch and waited till he ran out of steam, this boy was just like the last thought he could get away.

      "What's your name son?"

      "Not your son, let me out" Mitch screamed.

 

Buddy sat with Kirstin while she waited for her bus, Kirstin was the first one to see the rucksack, she recognised it immediately as Mitchs, she picked it up and looked at it, he would forget his head if it wasn't screwed on throwing it over her shoulder she said goodbye to Buddy and got on to the bus.

 


	3. As good as any!

Mitch didn't take the wipe. he didn't want anything from this man.

The man turned in his seat and looked at Mitch holding the wipe packet out for him, he sighed and turned back opening the packet and wiping his own arm hissing as it stung.  
Mitch used his other fingers to make a seal over his bleeding fingers.

He wanted to fight, to scream to move to kick the hell out of the door but his strength had been sapped and his throat was burning.

      "You ok kid... pooped right?" The man looked in the rear view mirror.

      "You put up a hell of a fight there...much more then the last one."

  
      "Let me go, I won't tell anyone my parents will just think I missed the bus?" His voice was husky.

      "Can't do that Son...what is your name" The man asked reaching over to the glove box and opening it

      "Not very cold but drink this water it will help" He threw it on to the seat next to Mitch.

 Mitch grabbed it and threw it back it bounced off the dash board and ending in the well between the two front seats

      "Please yourself...Sorry kid... Taken me a long time to find someone with your looks wasn't about to let you slip through my fingers."

" The man took the keys out of the glove box and put them in the ignition

      "You going to behave or do we go through this all over again your choice... "

 

Kirstin arrived home and threw Mitchs rucksack in the corner behind the door, she was going to change and take it over to Scott, Mitch was bound to be going there within the next twenty four hours.

After changing she could smell meat cooking her belly rumbled loudly Mitchs rucksack would have to wait till she had eaten.

Scott lent against his dads car he had excused himself from the table saying he wanted to get some air, every one was talking about him over the top of his head as though he wasn't there. He felt suffocated needed to clear his head. For the first time today there was quiet, the only sound was the cars passing by making a low hum as it began to get dark car lights flashed by.

 

Mitch was beating the balls of his hands on the lid of the trunk the man had got fed up with the screaming and the kicking of the back of the drivers side seat, He  pulled up in a quiet unlit car park and dragged Mitch out of the car held him tight against the car while he popped the lid Mitch fought hard and clung on to every part of the car he could he opened the cut on his fingers blood was everywhere.

Finally the man slammed the lid and lent against the car to catch his breath, Mitch was going crazy in the trunk, he let him scream himself out where was this kid getting his energy he was exhausted so should the boy, he was going to ask for more money before he handed this one over.

He stood waiting, then he heard it the sobs had set in, he had been doing this long enough to know the boy was spent and not about to give him anymore trouble.

      " Do you want some of that water now."

      "f....f.....f off let, l...let me out...."Mitch sobbed quietly.

Slipping back into the drivers seat he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and opened it taking out a small grainy picture the only one he had, he was being paid to find a boy that looked like the one in the photograph, the boy looking back at him had brown hair soft and shiny he had a smile that shone from his eyes, his eyes were large and chocolate brown or so they looked in the photograph, he had seen all that in  the boy at the bus stop, he had been looking for months for this certain look, the person wanting was willing to pay top price just to get this type. He never asked or questioned why they wanted this one and why he had to look like the photograph his job was to find and deliver not to ask what happened after he got him there.

The boy had started banging and again, he was consistent if nothing else.

The sobbing turned to whimpering and the banging slowed it was time to move they had stayed there far to long, he had no idea if anyone was looking for him.

He started the car and took off he couldn't hear if the boy had started crying again which he was glad of.

He drove around for a while covering his own tracks checking to see if anyone was on to him he didn't think so everyone had just stood around and watched him snatch a kid off the street to frightened to say or do something in case it was a fight between father and son, he knew most people could not describe what he looked like as they had turned away quickly embarrassed or thankful that it was his kid and not their own  showing them  up in the street.

He drove around the streets for about an hour now convinced that no one was following and that the cops were not bothered by him, he pulled up at a stop sign and listened there was no sound. The boy must be tired or on the point of giving up waiting to find out what his fate was going to be.

Scott climbed into bed and looked around, he felt different tonight something had shifted, changed he couldn't be what others expected him to be he hated the idea of being a doctor.. that wasn't what he had planned for his life...He was almost fifteen almost all grown and he had planned  what he and Mitch would be doing for their sixteenth birthday, hell he had even got their thirtieth birthday all sown up and how they were going on world tours, he would write the songs Mitch would sing them and they would famous... that was his dream but one meal with his family and everything had changed.

He was going to march right up to Mitchs front door tomorrow morning early and tell him that he couldn't stand living at home anymore did he want to run away with him go find their fame and fortune. Mitch would give him one of his sassy smiles tip his head to one side and say something like.

      "Yeah, but can we have breakfast first."

By the time Mitchs mom had fed them till they were fit to burst Mitch would probably then say something like, we are to full lets leave it an hour or so... 

Then as normal Mitch would talk Scott out of running away or whatever it was that Scott had spent every waking moment thinking about the day before, Mitch would come up with the one question that always floored Scott "WHY?"

This time Scott wouldn't be listening Scott was going, if Mitch didn't want to come ... then....then he would go alone... or just think about it some more.

Closing his eyes he stretched out yawning Mitch would be asleep now he wasn't one for staying up late ever. 

Siting up Scott pulled his trousers towards him and felt in his pocket he had a few coins, he could get Mitch some candy tempt him to run away with him.

The house looked well looked after and the large front garden flanked by lines of trees leading up to the front door on either, it was the first time the man had been there he had spoken to them a few times in a bar and on the telephone but never here, he suspected this was their residence bit something they rented to throw people off the scent.

Now all he had to do was to get the kid out of the trunk and into the house without the noise or fighting .

 

Mitch lay still to tied  to move, he had used the last energy punching the spare tire that he lay up against out of pure temper, he smelt something like gas, a container moved and lay against  his back in the dark he could only guess that was full of gas in case the man run out,  there was another smell as well mixed in with the fumes and body odour, he tried to think what it could be, he couldn't see a thing it was blacker then a non starry night when the street lamps were off, he lifted his hand to see how far the trunk lid was from his face his hand hadn't had to move the trunk lid was almost touching his left cheek he reached up in the cramped confined trunk and moved his hair away from his face there was that smell again, it was blood he could smell his own blood.

He held his breath as he felt the car not only stop but the engine stop as well, he heard and felt the car door shut.

He heard feet on stones, loose stones he could hear them move under some ones feet soon there was another set of feet these feet were heavier and made more noise both sets of feet were heading towards the car.

Rolling on to his back he knocked the container of gas on to its side it lay there for a second then began to roll away from him they must be on a slight incline Mitch had no idea which way was up.

The trunk was cracked and cool night air found its way up Mitchs nose and he took his first breath of fresh air, half heartily he kicked out with his feet but he was spent, his feet were quickly gathered up and he was pulled out of the trunk in one swift move. 

 He saw a flash light come on it lit up the stones on the ground, it was quickly lifted and shone in his face, he screwed up his face and raised his hand to cover his over sensitive eyes they had lacked light for a long time, now they were being over dosed with it.

     "Tom...." A deep voice said

Mitch continued to cover his eyes he thought the man with the god dam bright light was talking to the other one.

     "Answer me !" The voice snapped.

     "Wouldn't tell me what his name was, how do you know his name/" The man that took him off the street asked.

     " I don't, but that's his name now as good as any .Tom put your hands down let me take a look at you "

 


	4. Sleepless/Locked up

Scott didn't sleep well, the more he tried to shut off his brain the more he saw the faces of his family all saying and all knowing what was best for him.

All he wanted to do was finish school and be free from all that he had never thought of college or anything like that... someone had mentioned Yale.. they were dreaming no way would he ever want to go there, if he went anywhere it would have to have a really good music program.

He found himself standing on the landing looking out of the picture window that over looked the postage stamp of a garden, and beyond that was the small wooded area that he, Mitch and Kirstin used to play in with not a care in the world, making camps, killing dragons with long pointed sticks pretending they were swords. Saving princess Kirstin from the bad knights that would lock her up in tall towers, much to Kirstins disgust she always wanted to be the one to fight the knight or the dragon, it was left to Mitch to be the one rescued he loved that because it just meant he could sit on a tree trunk and watch the other two run around killing non existent things and he could just be lazy.

At three am he gave up and pulled on some clothes brushed his teeth and went down stairs, he took the keys off the hook next to the front door if he was a wake so should Mitch, he walked around to the garage slowly opening the sliding door he dragged his bike out stopping only to close the garage.

It was silent and dark as he started to peddle the only noise was  his own  humming  and the clicking of the chain on the bike, he could ride on the path at that time of the morning the place was dead.

It took him about seven minutes to reach Mitchs house, the lights were still on which was strange none of the Grassi's were night owls, maybe some one was sick, maybe Mitch was ill.

He sat on his bike looking up at the house wondering what the matter was. Finally he got off and lay the bile on the path and went around to the side of the house looking up at Mitchs small window he saw the light go on, Mitch was up and about to.

The front door slowly opened Mike Grassi stood in the doorway his back to the street he was nodding and talking in whispers to whoever was in the house, Scott hid in the shadows he felt like he was intruding on something.

Then he saw them, two police offices came out of the house and walked down the street, Scott watched as the two offices stood beside their car, why hadn't he seen the police car went he went past. The road was dark and why would have noticed any car at that time of night.

They were now taking an interest in his bike laying in the path, one kicked it with his foot and looked around.

Scott tried to hide deeper into the shadows but the one the kicked the bike turned in his direction and said in a gruff voice.

      "Want to tell me what your doing here" The officer pointed to where Scott was,

Scott pushed himself further into the darkness in hopes it was enough to make the officer think that there was no one there.

      "I will count to three boy after that I will come get you and you can explain to your momma why the cops took you home in a police car at three fifteen am.

The officer started to stroll over to where Scott was hiding

      "One...." Scott rushed out of where he was hiding he was about to upset a cop. 

      "Name" The officer tucked his thumbs into the belt of his trousers.

      "Scott Hoying...Sir."

      "Hmm Hoying you say?" He looked at the person behind Scott.

      "Yes...it is" Scott frowned and looked at the tall greying hair man in front of him.

      "Friend of Mitchell Grassi?"

Scott nodded and the frown got deeper, what the hell had Mitch done for the police to be at his house at this time of the night.

      "Why are you here"

      "I..i wanted to talk to Mitch."

      "About what at three fifteen in the morning"

      "Nothing...Just talk"

      "Hmm right do you know where he is."

      "Who?" Scott raised his voice. 

 

The man looked him up and down shining the torch up and down Mitch

      "Get him inside" He ordered the man that brought Mitch there.

      "You get him inside have you seen what he done to me, look I am going to be scared for life, never had one that fought that long, he was still at it four hours later. He can't have any strength left... what kid of eleven could keep that up for that long...talking of that... I want more money I earned it with this one.!"

       "You get him inside and we'll talk about it." The man turned the flash light on to the man from the car.

Mitch took the opportunity while no one had their full attention on him to move away.

He took a step forward then seconds later he was flat on his back with the man from the car kneeling on his legs .

       "Nope not this time lay still, my patients is wearing thin."

Mitch blinked up at him he couldn't work out how he got there, but the way the back of his leg hurt he was guessing the man took his leg out from underneath him.

The second man grabbed at Mitchs clothes and pulled him up quickly over balancing the man kneeling on him.

      "You gonna walk or do we have to carry you " It was more like a order then a question.

He grabbed Mitchs arms turned him around and began to walk him towards the house, Mitch dug his heels in.

      "Feet " The man ordered 

The man from the car grabbed his feet and lifted Mitch up Mitch was officially done out of steam aching to much to put up a fight.

He was placed back on his feet and held against a wall while a door was unlocked and opened Mitch was grabbed and pushed through the door and it silently closed behind him. It was pitch black here, Mitch shivered and spun round, he was looking for the door he would at least give that a few bangs before he would give up and rest.

It was a little disorientating he had no idea how big the room was and where the door was. 

Reaching out his hands he tried to feel for the wall or the door but there was nothing reaching to the right his fingers stretched as far as he could get them nothing. The same for the right.

The room was bigger then he thought he had no idea which way to turn or move in to find something to cling on to, dropping to his knees he shuffled forward a little it was rough under his knees. Still nothing again shuffle forward nothing.

This felt worse then being in the trunk it was a tight fit but he could feel everything, nothing was going to come at him in the dark, here there could be anyone any where.

      "A....anyone there" He could not make his voice any louder then a whisper.

Nothing 

He lay down where he was kneeling and curled up into a tight ball, wrapping his arms around himself he sobbed himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

      


	5. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have no idea what Mitch's mothers name is so I have called her Maria in this.

Mike Grassi looked shocked when the police knocked on the door and delivered Scott to them. He was suspicious with the fact that Scott was hanging around at this time.

Scott couldn't really give him a reason as to why he was there other then he wanted to talk to Mitch, and if Mitch was there he would have wanted to talk to him.

"Is it true." Scott started to say and took a deep breath, sitting down on the large sofa in the middle of the room.

      "Is it true Mitch didn't come home from school? The co...police told me!"

      "We thought he had missed the bus at first or gone off somewhere with you, but when he didn't ring home and tell us where he was we started to get worried and drove around to see if we could see him or you or both of you getting to some sort of trouble with Kirstin.

We got back here and the phone was ringing it was Kirstin asking us to let Mitch know she had his rucksack and if he wanted it before Monday he could pick it up in the morning when he came over to yours as you had gone out with your parents. We tried ringing your place no one picked up."

      "Dad unplugged it I was using it to much ringing Mitch."

Mitchs mother came in with some hot tea on a tray offering it around when the tray was empty she went off to make to more for the offices that were sat cramped in the smaller of the two sofas.

      "Do you have any idea why Mitch didn't come home?" The grey-haired police man asked.

Scott shook his head, Mitch was happy really happy at the moment he had his dark days but he would go to Scott when he got like that and Scott would help the best he could and wait for the day the big black cloud or the grey mist to lift and Mitch would be the Mitch he knew, but recently Mitch seemed happy within himself really comfortable in his own skin.

Scott shook his head again now convinced there was no reason for Mitch not to be there, and now convinced that he would never want to run away with him, He was happy here.

      "Scott if you know anything, anything at all is there a problem at school, have you two argued." Mike asked.

      "NO!" Scott raised his voice, was Mike blaming him for Mitch being missing, he then turned his attention on to the two police men.

      "Why aren't you out there looking for him, and you too I want to help tell me where you haven't been and I'll start there."

      "It's ok Scott." Mike raised his hand. 

      "No its not, he is out there somewhere alone.. probably  hurt. I...I"

      "Hurt, why would he be hurt Scott?"The policeman asked.

      "That would be the only reason I can think of, for him not to be here now." Scott offered standing up he was going out on his bike to look for him if they were not going to look he would.

      "Whoa Scott We don't need to lose you to." Mike stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

Mitchs mother entered the room with the last of the hot drinks.

She passed them to the officers and sat down with the tray on her lap her nails tapping the metal as the tray bounced up and down on her shaky knees it fell silent until she asked.

      "So, he wasn't in trouble, he hadn't argued with you, there has to be some reason he didn't come home."

The police looked at Mike, Mike sat back in his chair.

      "Mike, what is it! Her knees bounced some more Scott watched the tray bounce before looking up at Mike.

Scott watched as the tray bounce stuttered to a halt and watched as her face crumbled her bottom lip went first then her whole face crumbled, the tears poured down her face and she was visibly shaking.

      "N... No not my son, not Mitchell... Why?" She sobbed

Scott watched as she moved and clung on to Mike letting the tray clatter to the floor, he frowned

      "Let me take you home Scott, you will have to come back at a later date for your bike. You need to give Mr and Mrs Grassi some space now!" The grey-haired police man turned his attention to Scott.

      "Not Mitch what?" Scott asked.

      "Time you were at home." The policeman stood up

      "Tell me Mitch is my friend."

Mrs Grassi turned to look at Scott, trying to fight to stop another round of sobs getting out.

      "It's your fault, all your fault, your with him all day everyday the day your not he goes missing...."

      "Maria...stop it's not Scott fault"

      "Who's fault is it..the day he's not there...Mitch...my boy...my beautiful boy disappears....I...I.. can read it on your faces you think someone taken him." Her anger boiled over, she stood in front of Scott and poked him with her finger.

      "I will never forgive you"

 


	6. Mom knows best

 

The first thing Scotts family knew about Scott being out of the house was when the police banged on the front door waking them up.

Scott didn't want to talk, he just wanted to go to his room and be left alone, Maria Grassi was right if he hadn't gone for a meal he would have been with Mitch all the time and none of this would have happened.

His mother made him go into the kitchen so she could make him hot sweet tea with plenty of sugar for shock. Scott declined and started up the stairs but his mother insisted that he went into the kitchen with her.

Once in there she shooed her husband out of the room, she though the would talk more if it was just her.

Sitting down across the small table from him she moved his sisters school books to one side so there was nothing between them.

      "Are you ok Scott?" She asked.

      "They think someone has taken him.... that's the only explanation they have, took him off the street.... Mom he wouldn't  have got into someone's car willingly... what if... what" He run out of steam and covered his face with his hands.

      "We have to believe his is fine Scott and that we will get him back."

      "What if they.. they never find him?"

      "Then we will deal with that when and if it happens but we have to stay positive Scott, you have to concentrate on you and leave the police and Mitchs family to worry about him."

 

Scott stood up and scrapped the chair on the tiled floor, he was never not going to worry about Mitch, Mitch had been in his life for about four years, those four years had seemed like a life time, but they also at this moment they seemed to have had gone by in a blink of an eye.

He had got jealous how close Mitch and Kirstin had become, they shared their own private jokes that he wasn't involved in, but it was the same with him and Mitch they had their own language and could say something to each other and fall about laughing and others would just look on and scratch their heads.

He and Mitch were a pair, one without the other was unthinkable they came as a package, Kirstin knew that the most gone were the days Scott and Kirstin would sit in each others bedrooms singing together, now Mitch was with them they were a trio THEY  ARE TRIO he corrected himself. he caught his mother frowning at him.

      "Want to tell me anything Scott?" Connie cut into his thoughts and brought him back into the room.

      "I'm not going to be a doctor Mom... I don't even want to go to college. " He flicked his eyes up to meet hers before dropping then again.

      "Nonsense Scott.... this is Mitch talking just because he does not want to go does not mean you have to stay away to... No college no well paid job, your father and I can't keep you forever you are lucky child we had just enough money so you don't have to go out and find a job to help pay for college please don't waste your life on dead end jobs because a friend doesn't want you to go."

      "I want to do music, I am good at that."

      "As a hobby that's fine but as a job millions of millions of kids think they are going to be the next big thing." She took his hand and patted it that was always the signal she was finished talking about a subject.

      "Is there anything else you want to tell me Scott!" She let go of his hand and lifted his chin so he could look her in the eye

      "Maria and I talk..... Maria told me something a few weeks ago something Mitch told her"

      "Oh what?" Scotts eyes grew wide.

      "Mitch told her he thought he was gay... he had feelings for a boy"

      "Oh." He frowned where did the positive side go had meant she thought Mitch wasn't here any more 

      "Did you hear what I said Scott"

Scott pulled his face away.

      "I heard you, thought you said to stay positive you said he had, HAD feelings that means you think he's not coming back, Mom he has too come back"

      "Aha ok.... Do you know who he is Scott.....maybe if we knew we could point the police in his direction."

      "No..."

      "Is... be honest with me.. it will no difference to me or your father believe me is he talking about you... it's ok, if you feel the same way we will understand to be honest it will clear up a few things that I have been thinking the last six months or so."

Scott frowned at his mother, he had suspected for a long time Mitch might be but had never broached the subject for fear of being wrong and upsetting Mitch.

He himself had always had a soft spot for Kirstin since they had been young but he had seemed to grow a lot closer to Mitch the last few months even he didn't know what that was meant to mean he had found his own life and feeling difficult comprehend the last three months.

      "I... I don't know?" He covered his face with his hands to stop his mother seeing him blush.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Meeting his new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one I feel is a mess, because of problems this end I have had to stop and start this chapter for a few days so it's not as smooth as I liked now I am back and settled at home I can concentrate on the next chapter.

 

Mitch listened to the sound of his own breathing, his first thought was that dream was so realistic it was as it though it had really happened,  partly opened his eyes, he was expecting to see his own bedroom all he saw was total blackness no light from anywhere, it hit him all at once it hadn't been a dream it had been real he had no idea of time maybe he had been a sleep a few minutes maybe days he had no way of telling.

Something made a scrapping sound way above his head what was doing it he didn't know and was not sure he wanted to know it did it again,  swallowing hard he listened carefully he slowly pulled himself up on to his knees he peered into the darkness trying to figure out what it was.

From somewhere far away he could hear talking and the scrapping happened again. Slowly his ears picked up the sound of feet coming towards where he was.

He lay down again pretending to be a sleep, a loud squeak shattered the last of his nerves he heard feet on something wooden, a light was switched on and Mitch screwed up his eyes to keep the light out he wanted the light more than anything now he had it he wanted the darkness back. Light meant there were people, people meant fear, he couldn't fight again not yet he wasn't ready.

The feet got closer and then stopped and something dropped down next to him he felt the hot breath of a whisper against his cheek a  whispered in his ear it was that of very child like voice.

      "Hey Tom wake up, breakfast is nearly ready Mmmm... mmm...mom said you would be hungry."

Mitch opened one eye a little, he saw the face of the person talking to him it was a boy younger then him by the look of it.

       "Rules are Rules mom said you have to g....ggg..get up ffffor breakfast."

Mitch stayed silent, he wasn't going to eat anything he was given by him or his Mom.

There was a clattering behind the boy .

       "Hey Dumb arse if he ain't up in two minutes  I'm gonna kick your arse around this room." A male deep voice boomed.

       "P....Please Tom...gggget up" The younger boy stuttered

Mitch opened his eyes fully and looked at the young boy who was kneeling in front of him with a big wide grin on his face.

      "H....HHHe's a awwwwake" the boy stuttered throwing a look over his shoulder.

The boy wore ill fitting clothes somethings fitted some didn't he had a dirty face, as he looked Mitch could see his own eye shape and colour and a very similar smile.

The booming voice came close, now Mitch's had begun to adapt to the light he could make out where wooden steps leading down from an old wooden door set half way up the wall, that wasn't the door he came in by or he would have remembered being pushed down the steps.

The voice came into view and the young boy jumped up and ran around the other side of Mitch.

      "You, get up NOW the voice ordered, Mitch looked up at him from the floor he was older, slightly over weight, tall ..he had similar features to the small boy and himself.

      "If I can kick dumb arse over there I can sure kick you into tomorrow get up...." Mitch didn't move.

The older boy dropped to his knees in front of Mitch.

      "Rule one..You move when your told "He spat into Mitchs face

      "Rule two if Dad speaks to you answer if you know what's good for you. Rule three you don't keep either one of the other two rules I get to play nasty with you."

      "llll... le...leave Ttt..ttt...ttttttom alone. " The small boy stuttered.

      "sshhhuut your face" The older boy teased.

Mitch was hauled up into a sitting position by the older boy.

      "Ohh my god you stink...did you pee yourself....BABY" He gave a small laugh.

     "Tom move your arse now" He pulled Mitch to his feet. Mitch spotted the door he came in by not more then two feet behind him where he laid the door had a tight fitting black out curtain. 

How many other kids had been brought here, and what the hell were they going to do with him

Mitch was manhandled up the stairs the young boy went first talking nine to the dozen about what they would be eating the older one behind pushed him further and further up the steep steps.

At the top Mitch stepped out into a corridor his shoes scrapping on the uneven wooden floor,  his damp school trousers sticking to him all the walls painted white and the air felt a little stale as though it had not moved in a while.

They went past a room the door was a jar the room was empty save for a pile of mottle green material on the floor the windows had shutters on which were padlocked closed, Mitch took in everything he could he needed to remember everything so that when he manage to get away he could bring the cops back.

      "Nothing to see in there, keep going" The deep voiced one pushed him in the back.

The hall opened out into a large kitchen, again the widows had shutters on locked and bolted but a small piece of wood had been removed high up to let in a little light, at the moment it was lighting the large kitchen table. 

A woman was at the stove her hair was long and she had it tied up in a bun on the top of her head, Mitch thought she was about his Moms age she was turning over bacon in the pan, looking up slowly giving the small boy in front a wink and smile, looking over Mitches head she smiled at the taller boy, she smiled at Mitch she turned her attention back to the now bobbing up and down young boy licking his lips at the smell.

      "Look at you Tommy bright as a button this morning "

      "Yyyyyyes Mom bbbbright" He screwed up his face trying not to stutter."

      "Go get your plate Tommy Mom has cooked your favourite this morning."

      "Thanks Mom " Tommy went over to his Mom and hugged her. Quickly leaving her to go and find a plate.

      "Good morning to you Tom " She left the stove and walked over to Mitch taking in a sharp intake of breath.

      "My my aren't we the good looking one...." She lifted his chin with a greasy finger and thumb to take a good look at mitch.

      "My god, he was right, oh my god Tom my Tom." She knelt down in front of him and let her eyes sweep across his face.

      "My,my little Tom has come home finally, Mommy is so sorry she lost you, but don't you worry your back with your family" The woman broke down into tears

     "I know your him, I just know...my son is home before his twelfth  birthday."

     "I'm.. I'm fourteen almost fifteen" Mitch's voice was husky after all the screaming.

     "No darling your eleven  THEY Must HAVE TOLD YOU THAT." Her eyes narrowed she rubbed her eyes on the back of her hands

Mitch backed a way banging his back into the work top.

      "They who?"

     "Them, those that took you from me...Mom took her eyes from you one second to pick up some juice, the juice you love...see go look in the fridge Go Go orange  juice remember." The woman stood up and came over to him playing with the ends of Mitchs hair.

Mitch remembered his mother buying that brand once and Mitch drinking about half a glass of it a long time ago it was way too sweet he never touched it again. He pulled himself out of her reach.

      "Thomas help your brother he's to young to be playing with the bacon in the pan." She looked up at the taller boy he pulled a face and slouched his way over the smaller boy.

      "Wow" Mitch side stepped her as she came close.

      "You like the name Tom"

      "It's your name darling...we have tried to find you for so long I named them Tommy and Thomas to let you know when I found you, you would know that I was always thinking of  you." She smiled and nodded, it was as though it was the most normal thing in the world to have three kids all named the same.

     "That is just stupid... your Tom was the only Tom...name us after him is plain weird.... I'm not Tom I am Mitch I am fourteen years old everyone in my class is fourteen of fifteen I AM NOT YOUR TOM. I have a Mom and Dad already."

      "Don't say that please! " Her smile faded and a hard look came into her eye. "You were four, you won't remember me much" She raised her hand and touched his face.

      "I don't remember you because your NOT MY MOM" Mitch pushed past her and ran up the hall looking for the front door. She nodded to Thomas to follow.

Turning at the top he rounded the corner he  found it turned the door handle nothing happened, the door didn't budge just rocked back and forward in the lock cradle he looked all over for a key  he frantically search but nothing.

He knew he wasn't on his own he could feel someone behind him he pulled on the door harder he tried pushing the door nothing happened, turning he backed into the door and saw Thomas looming over him.

The next thing he knew he was rolling around the floor in agony his stomach  on fire he felt the kick, it was so strong he bounced off the door making it rattle. he was now in agony looking up at Thomas was standing over him laughing Tommy was hopping from one foot to another screaming.

Mitch was not listening to the woman shouting or who exactly she was shouting at he was in so much pain and it didn't help that Thomas was lifting him on to his feet. Tommy was screaming at the top of his lungs hitting his head on the wall.

Mitch was man handled back down the hallway towards where he was put the last time. The stairs were steep and he almost last his balance on the way down, at the bottom Thomas spun him round so Mitch was facing him.

      "You listen to me" He said through gritted teeth

      "Try that again and it will be the last thing you ever do.... there used to be four of us "boys".. all Mom's Tom...we all looked like, acted like her Tom...she soon tired of us...she'll tier of you too TOM, now there is only me and dumb arse left...one fell down those stairs in the dark....the other.. well lets just say the plants grew well in the garden in the summer.... They keep me around because I am useful and the kid he's useful to in other ways." He gave a small weak smile.

     "So if you want to stay healthy stop running and start being useful"

Mitch looked up at him and took a deep breath.

     "I want to go home....you can't make me stay HERE." Mitch pushed Thomas back away from him.

He had started a fight that he was never going to be the winner of, he heard Tommy screaming again this time he was on the stairs, then next to them screaming and crying.

Thomas pushed Mitch to the floor and glared at Tommy. Mitch took the opportunity to scoot back on across the floor to the corner of the room he drew up his legs and hid his head in his hands.

Tommy was now getting hit he was sobbing, blood dripping from his forehead from where he had been hitting his head on the wall.

Mitch listen to Tommy begging for it to stop until he couldn't stand it any longer getting up and wobbling over to where Thomas was beating Tommy down out of temper.

       "ENOUGH." The woman shouted from the top of Stairs.

 

Kirstin was in her room sitting amongst her home work still with her P.js on at first she took no notice of the knocking on the front door someone downstairs would answer it the knocking turned to hammering then to thumping, her dad finally got to the door throwing it open to see who it was.

     Scott barged straight past him yelling for Kirstin

      "Good morning to you to Scott please come in!"

      "Sorry Sir I need to talk to Kirs.....Hi " Kirstin was on her way down stairs.

      "Scott...are...are you ok?" She stood in front of him .

      "Mitch.....Mitch"

      "What wrong with him is he ok" She covered her mouth with her hand she could see something was wrong.

      "He.....he..god he's missing."

Kirstin took a step back did he say Mitch was missing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs behind her.

      "Leave the bedroom door open please Kirstin" Her father warned.

      "Yes." She giggled despite the nerves she felt.

Once in the bedroom she made him sit on the bed she knelt down in front of him.

      "Start from the beginning....what happened How?

      "They think he got as far as the bus stop..."

      "He did I have his rucksack....do you think the police will want it." She stood up and went over to the corner of the room and picked it up coming back she dropped it at Scotts feet. He slowly picked it up and unzipped it.

      "Should you be doing that... it might have something on it....in it....that might help to find him"

Scott stared at her he hadn't thought of that, but he had unzipped it now putting his hand inside he wasn't sure what he was looking for but he would know when he found it.

What he discovered was that Mitch never cleaned out his bag, he kept the oddest of things in it, Scott got tired of grabbing handfuls of stuff he just tipped it out on to Kirstins floor slipping off the bed he sat amongst the rubbish Kirstin joined him she picked up a bus ticket and looked at it smiling she handed it to Scott.

      "What is that?" He took and turned it over "Oh god that's two years old, we bussed it all the way cross town told the ticket man they were fifteen just to get into the venue  to watch the next big thing, he wished he could remember who they were they but they did a small tour and were never heard of again.

Kirstin was piling things up into groups of things for Scott to cast an eye over.

Next was the post card they all had practiced signing their names on pretending they were famous, Mitch had swore to him he had lost the postcard but he had it all this time safe he handed it to Kirstin to look at.

The next thing he picked up was an envelope the envelope had his name on it. Turning it around he showed Kirstin.

      "You gonna open that?" She asked looking at the neat hand writing 

      "Think I should." He looked up at her.

      "Yeah it's addressed to you.. it's yours."

Scott tore the top off the envelope and pulled the letter out.

       "Wait, wait ..what if it's one of those notes" Kirstin sat on the floor next to him.

       "Those notes."Scott shook his head 

       "You know.. I'm sorry I couldn't go on notes."

Scott turned the bright white paper over in his fingers, it hadn't been written long the paper was still fresh looking. Mitch never gave him any impression that he wanted to take his own life he was happy..

       "It won't be it's probably something very profound." Scott gave half a smile.

       "Profound Mitch....!" Kirstin raised an eyebrow.

Unfolding the letter he laughed and handed Kirstin the letter she read out loud

       "Arsehole I told you to stay out of my stuff.. Yep very profound"

Scott was no longer looking at her he had spotted a little white paper bag, the same paper bag he had filled jokingly filled with the sweets Mitch hated . It was still full.

      "Scott..um you should read this" Kirstin handed the note back.

      "What?" He looked up.

      "On the other side." Kirstin wondered towards her wardrobe to get clean clothes leaving him to read the letter in peace.


	8. Walking in Mitche's shoes

Dear Scott

I have re written this letter everyday for three months,

always telling myself that today is the day I tell you about me.

Yeah, that right the person who you have known for four years really needs to tell you something.

First of all I know your never read this, but its the only way of staying sane I have, so for nearly the 90th time I write to you.

Scott Hoying thank you for being special, thank you for being my best friend

And I know if you were to read this right now we wouldn't be friends anymore and I couldn't bear that, so every day I write

you this letter or something similar to this letter and every day I think todays the day

I will give it to you.

Then you say hi or you smile.

And I can't tell you, can't give you this letter so I write it down then I throw it away at the end of the day.

Scott I care about you...now I sound like my Mom. Scott I think I'm in boys

God Scott I think I am in to you. You are special.

And that's so wrong, I know your never be into me and I will understand if you don't want to talk to me again.

Mitch.

P.T.O

 

Scott already knew what was on the other side but he turned over the page and smiled. He looked up Kirstin was busying herself  pretending to look for something to wear.

       "Well" Scott spoke softly

       "What?" She didn't turn around

       "You read it"

       "Hmmp Yep!" She looking at him in the mirror that stood in the corner of the room

       "And" His voice got a little higher.

       "And nothing, didn't you know...I mean that he was gay not that he liked you"

       "No, well not really...Kirst "

       "Yes.... "She turned around and gave him her usual sideways smile.

       "What do you think about Mitch" His voice and eyebrows went up.

       " I have known for a while, no he never told told me.....I guessed the question should be what do you think?" She came over and slid down the bed and sat on the floor next to him wiggling her toes.

       "Me...why should I think anything of it Mitch is Mitch it does not change anything."

       "Really, Mitch confesses that he's in to you and you say it won't change anything....Scott when he gets back your going to have to deal with this Honey and you better be ready for it."

       "What's that supposed to mean?"

       "Mitch, although he never thought you would read his letter has been honest, can you be the same Scott."

       "About"

       "I have known you like forever Scott. And I hope you will never lie to me or worse lie to yourself and you must know I would never judge you.. but Scott please think about that letter and what it means to you."

Scott turned the letter back over and re-read it twice more before looking up at Kirstin who was giving him a wide open mouth smile.

      "I...I.. think...I think" He ran out of steam.

      "Own it Scott."

      "I don't know Kirstin...really!" He shook his head.

      "Teenage life is confusing." She winked but said no more.

      "Are you getting dressed any time today I want to go out and look for Mitch four eyes better then two." He quickly change the subject push all thoughts of the letter out of his head he could deal that when they had found Mitch.

      "Where do we look Scott it's a big place, he maybe miles away." She shook her head and shrugged.

      "I'll go by myself then, you don't want to help that's ok." Scott got up and made his way to the door.

      "Wait what...I.. I didn't say that.. Scott... Wait.... SCOTT, Jesus at least let me get dressed first."

The front door slammed shut and Scott was gone.

No way was she going to follow him now how dare he think she didn't want to look she did she really did but she wanted to make a plan of where to look or Scott would just run around in circles till he run out of Steam.

The front door opened again banging against the wall.

      "You coming or not Maldonado." Scott shouted.

Mr Maldonado came out of the kitchen.

      "You back again son...The door does shut quietly you know.

Kirstin dressed quickly and met him in the doorway

      "We will start at the School and work from there, how do we know he wasn't followed." Scott was on a roll.

      "Sure..."

      "Where are you too.. off to in a hurry can I  give you a lift."

      "Retracing Mitch route to the bus stop dad!"

      "No your not....one has gone missing we don't need to lose you too.....No Kirstin you can't go."

      "Daddy, I need to go....Scott needs to go and two of us together can watch what the other is doing." She begged

Mr Maldonado looked between them both and gave a sigh

      "You keep an eye her Scott, and you young lady have one hour and you have to be back do you understand me one hour."

      "Daddy...one hour.. but!" Kirstin started.

      "Alright two hours not a second more and you find a pay phone after an hour and you call to tell me or your mother that you are ok do you hear me."

      "I'll make sure she does!" Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door before she could beg for more time and get grounded.

 

They spent the best part of the first  walking from the school to the bus stop, Scott pretended to be Mitch and tried to work out what he had done on the journey to the stop, what would he have seen did he see anyone talk to anyone.

All of this was just guess work all they knew was Mitch had taken the usual route to the stop he had walked with a few people until he was almost there.

There was nothing that they could think of that would point them in Mitches direction it was like he had vanished.

For the fourth time they sat at the bus stop only this time they had brought a bucket of chicken and fries to share.

      "He's hungry?" Scott took a small piece of chicken

      "Who?" Kirstin looked around at him

      "Mitch.. he would be stubborn and not eat ."

      "No he would eat he would make sure he kept his strength up.. so when he could get a way he would have the strength to." She mentally stopped herself saying if.

     "I'll look after these you go find a payphone." He hugged the bucket

     "The word is look Hoying not touch." She smiled waggling her finger at him.

     

 

 


	9. Ashley

Mitch had been missing for almost a week, The police had drawn a blank apart from the odd person that came forward and said a boy was arguing with his father at a bus stop and no they didn't get a car reg, it was just a kid and hid dad arguing.

The longer Mitch was missing the worse Scott got, he spent most of his time with Kirstin in and out of School he would lay on her bedroom floor pretending he was doing homework but all he did was lay flat out his arm tucked in under his head staring at the carpet Kirstin would give him a gentle nudge with her foot when he hadn't moved for a while.

      "Buck up Scott." She would say quietly

But he couldn't it was as though Mitch was the one who made him move, made him take notice of the world. Without him he was, he was, well lost unable to function.

       "Do you want anything?" She asked getting up from the floor.

       "To find Mitch."

       "They are looking Scott, just give them time, something to eat or drink."

He shook his head and sighed he didn't want to eat and drink and he didn't believe they were going to find Mitch any time soon.

 

Mitch had spent most that week down in the blacked out room, it had been his fault he either back chatted Thomas or the woman he called Mom or he had taken to running through the house looking for anyway out. 

Thomas had taken to hitting Mitch at any opportunity he saw fit. Tommy was still screaming every time Mitch cried out in pain, he often was put with Mitch, where he would go mad because it was to dark.

Mitch had began to get used to the routine or the so called routine Mom would cook the meals and put them on the table Tommy and Thomas would tuck into whatever it was then they would fight over the meal that Mitch would push away he hadn't eaten anything since he got there and would only drink water if he had seen it poured from the tap.

On the sixth evening Tommy came bounding down the stairs with buttered toast wrapped  in a napkin.

      "HHHeerre" He held out his hands to Mitch.

Mitch bit his bottom lip he was hungry his belly had gone way past rumbling shaking his head he hand over his mouth 

      "P..Please" Tommy started to unwrap the napkin and showed Mitch the toast.

He pushed half a slice into the back of Mitchs hand where his mouth should have been

     "Tom be ggoodd boy eat. Dad coming bbbackk gggot to be g....g...good "

Mitch looked up at him, Tommy stood in front of him waving the toast under his nose, Mitch could eat that and probably the whole of the arm that was holding it. Slowly he lowered his hand and patted the floor next to him.

Tommy jumped at the opportunity to sit with Mitch and almost curled into his side. He was always looking for company.

Pushing him gently away Mitch hand touched the toast his fingers got greasy spread on, without thinking he stuck his fingers into his mouth it was the first thing he had had since the candy Scott had put into his ruck sack, licking his lips to get the last of the spread into his mouth he eyed up the toast, Tommy smiled and held out the now cold toast Mitch snatched it from him and made the point of trying to get the whole thing into his mouth in one go he was so hungry.

Tommy had a big grin on his face.

       "You bbee good boy now Tom."

Mitch chewed hard on the toast it was gone way to soon eating it had made him feel worse it wasn't enough.

       "My name is Mitch not Tom." He hissed through clenched teeth

       "Tom.. your names Tom"

       "How long have you been with them Tommy?" Mitch asked.

Tommy shrugged and made himself more comfortable by leaning back against the wall and bringing his legs up under his chin.

       "Do you know how old you are.. when did you last go outside Tommy?"  He watched as Tommy shook his head

       "Do you know your real name?" Tommy closed his eyes as though he was trying to think.

      "Lady" He whispered holding his hand out in front of him.

      "What lady...your Mommy" Mitch watched as Tommy opened his eyes and pulled his arm back and wrapped it around himself

      "Blond hhhair... Ssshe cuddled mmme I member ththat!"

      "She did? She must love you"

      "Mommy is mmy Mom!" His brow furrowed sounding upset "She loves mme"

Mitch watched as Tommy pulled himself into a tight ball and began to stare into space. Mitch wished he could get him out of here in to the fresh air into the open, he doubted Tommy had been out in years and he wasn't sure if being locked in a house for along time had made him the way he was or if he was born that way, but he lived off his nerves.

Tommy scooted over and buried his face into Mitchs shoulder and whispered so quietly Mitch almost missed what he said.

      "In..in my dream la..lady  calls me As... Ashh  ley." His eyes drifted up to the open door half way up the wall to make sure no one was there.

      "Ok do you remember how you got here.."

      "Yes..."

      "Great you want to tell me"

      "I don't know.....think a.. a little wwwwhile.... not many sleeps"

      "Do you know where you were before"

      "Small old...oold house..sleep room with Thomas...farts all time"

      " And your Daddy what does he do." Mitch watched as Tommy swallowed hard, he hated having to put him through the questions, Mitch wasn't even sure if any of it was true Tommy didn't have a full grasp on reality poor kid.

     "He goes way.... lot.....bring toy bback"

     "He does"

He felt Tommy nod as he rested his head on Mitches shoulder..despite wanting his own space he put an arm around Tommy. Tommy sighed 

     "Don't want tt toy " Tommy sobbed 

     "It's nice to get a toy.. wish I had one!"

Tommy pulled away and moved away glaring up at the open doorway

     "No...no toy ff you.. never" He was sobbing so hard his nose was dripping.

     "It's ok I won't take you toys shh..."

     "I'm daddies sspecial boy!" 

Mitch wanted to press him on why he was so special but Tommy was now spaced out not there anymore, Mitch raised Tommy's arm and used the sleeve of his torn jumper to wipe his nose for him.

 

 

 

 

       


	10. "Hi Daddy"

Mitch had never really been into kids he had never thought of himself as one either.

He didn't know if he liked Tommy or felt sorry for him, he hoped it was the latter if it was the first then it would mean he would care about him and what happened to him and he would have to take care of him, at the moment he couldn't even take care of himself he smelt bad not that mattered both Tommy and Thomas smelt worse none of them had contact with water to wash with since he had been there and he had been wearing the same clothes and having wet them in fright the first night  made the situation worse.

He couldn't close his hand that he had cut into a fist it was to swollen and when he tried small droplet oozed out of the cut it was hot and angry and he cursed under his breath every time he had to use his fingers of the hand it must have got dirt into it by now he had no choice then to wash it clean by sticking his lips over the cut and licking it clean the cut tasted fowl but at least he was doing his best.

Tommy would often come and sit with him in the room, the door at the top of the stairs was now not closes and the light was allowed to remain on during the day so Tommy just wondered in and out at will. 

Mitch had no idea how long he had been there but if he had to guess he thought it must have been six or seven day because of the meals he had he had refused. Now when the other two were eating theirs he would take a few mouthfuls of his it was the toast that had done it.

It was when they were sitting down for a meal that evening none of the boys were given knives or forks only small plastic spoons to eat with if it didn't cut with the side of the spoon then  it was picked up and torn apart with your fingers.

The front door rattled and then opened  slowly.

      "Claire" A rather deep voice called from up the hall Mitch instantly recognised it as the man that held the flashlight in his face.

      "Simon your home, I was expecting you earlier the boys have been waiting for you" She called back.

He walked slowly up the hall and stood in the doorway to the kitchen smiling looking around the room.

     "Ahh look at you all... my beautiful wife and kids all together."

     "D.. Daddy." Tommy stood up and ran to the man and threw his arms around his middle hugging him tightly.

Mitch's insides tied themselves up in knots, this man had taken Tommy from his family and Tommy was pleased to see him, he flicked his eyes over to Thomas he wanted to see the other boys reaction to this man coming home. Thomas was a little more restrained he smiled but carried on eating.

Thomas must be at the age when he would be thinking if leaving school going on to other things moving out, Mitch suddenly felt sorry for him he being the oldest would have lived like this the longest knowing that this was his life and it was going to get no better then this and may be the hitting and screaming abuse at him and Tommy was his way of dealing with it just as Tommy's was screaming and knocking his head in to the wall when Thomas was shouting or hitting that was his way of coping.

Mitch watched as his wife got up from her chair and went up to him too smiling and shoving Tommy out of the way for her own cuddle. 

So at last he learned their first names, if they were their names and not made up for the sake if one of the kids got out they would tell the police that a Claire and Simon had taken them and Claire and Simon could disappear  into thin air and become two new people some where else, Tommy had said they hadn't been there that long maybe they had been somewhere else before and something had happened and they had all vanished and turned up here.

     "Hello son, how are you finding your new home!" Simon was looking at Mitch.

Mitch bit his lip he really wanted to scream at him that this wasn't where he lived he had his own family, who were out looking for him and when they did they would want to kill the pair of them but he would play their game gain information let them drop their guard so he could learn everything he needed while he worked out how to get out of the house they were bound to slip up soon and when they did he would be gone.. but to do that he had to build up his strength eat what he was given talk only when asked a question and not pee anyone off  he could do that he had to do that.

      "Hi Daddy." He gave a wide grin through gritted teeth the food he had just eaten churning in his tummy he did his best to keep it down the best way he could.

      "Simon...did you hear that Tom remembers you " She left her husband side and went over to Mitch and ruffled his dirty sweaty hair she bent down and kissed the top of his hear again he grinned wiping the back of his mouth with his bad hand wincing at the pain.

      "That's good... Tom welcome home.. well not the one you left we have been in four homes since then but this is your home now we can stay here together."

Mitch nodded afraid if he spoke again he would throw up. He dug his fingers into his cut and strangely felt safe with the pain surging through his own body.

      "Well what have we here, this looks good" He nodded towards the plates, his wife got to work plating up a meal for him.

He sat across the table Mitch.

      "Chris will be here soon... he got rid of the car" He looked up at Mitch

      "Set fire to it, had to there was blood everywhere." 

Silence descended on them Mitch pressed his fingers again and the pain shot through him again.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. What's your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last a new chapter

Mitch had found his way of coping every time he needed to release the tension that built up inside him he would dig his nails into the hot mess of a cut on his fingers so ok it hurt like hell but it sent a signal to his brain that something that hurt that bad was real, he wasn't dreaming this whole nightmare that he still was breathing.

Everyone was carrying on conversations over his head he just sat and ate and opening the wound over and over again. The front door banged shut making Mitch jump.

      "Unnncle Chris" Tommy shouted and was screamed at by Thomas for making a noise. Tommy skipped up the hallway towards the man.

Chris was wearing a long sleeved shirt and it looked like he had been sweating.  

     "Been a hot day out there and I got to wear f'ing thing " He pointed at his shirt

     "Chris stop swearing in  front of the boys." Claire glared at him

     "What you talking about sis Thomas swears and I am not around him as much as you are."

     "How are your arms!" She tutted and changed the subject.

     "Getting there, must say you gave it a good go there Tom... shake hands and put it behind us ..hey what do you say?"

Mitch turned in his seat took in Chris for the first time that day, the last time he saw his face was when he was thrown into the trunk of the car if Chris thought Mitch was going to shake his had he had another thought coming.

Chris held out his hand for a moment longer when he realised Mitch wasn't going to shake his hand he lowered it.

     "It's ok kid.. I was trying to be a friend but nope you don't want that... Hey there Tommy guess what I have." He turned his attention to the young boy who was jumping up and down next to him getting excited. Chris patted his pockets pretending to search for something finally when the boy could not take the wait any longer hopping from foot to the other Chris drew out a small paper bag of Candy and placed it on the table.

Tommy's eyes glowed bright he clapped his hands.

      "There you are!" He pushed the bag towards Mitch Tommy frowned as he watch the bag move out of his reach

      "Peace offering, you didn't get to eat yours"

Mitch looked at the bag then up at Chris and watched as he sat on the edge of the table towering over Mitch and then over at Tommy who thought the sweets were for him his bottom lip was quivering.

      "Mine...and I can do what I want with them?" He asked his hand hovering over the bag.

      "Er yeah they are yours" Chris frowned.

      "Here you go Tommy I am giving them to you"

Tommy walked over to the bag on the table held out his hand just above the bag and then quickly took it away again he looked at Chris then Claire then Simon looking to them to see if it was ok to take them.

      "Ok...Y" before Simon could finish the sentence Tommy had the bag in his hand and the first two candies in his mouth.

      "You young man, can go eat them in your room I am sure daddy will be into see you later, and you can go find something to do to Thomas"

Mitch watched as Thomas suddenly stiffened up it seemed like the temperature had suddenly dropped  he got up slowly from the chair placed his plate into the sink and wandered out of the room.

Tommy followed Thomas happy with the bag of candy.

That left Mitch, Claire, Simon and Chris.

     "So..."Chris started to say.

     "Can I leave the table please?" Mitch asked politely as he could as he got up.

He watched as Chris look at the other two he raised his hand and placed it on Mitch's shoulder pushing him back into the seat, he dismissed the other two with a quick nod.

Mitch was left alone with Chris. He had got the impression that Claire and Simon ran the show but the last few moments it looked like Chris did.

      "That was nasty!" Mitch spat

      "What?" Chris frowned undoing the cuffs of his shirt and rolling them up his arm to expose the damage, his cuts were clean and healing Mitches hurt and were not.

      "Making him think the candy was his. And then giving it to me!"

      "Ohhhh,  you think it was nasty"

      "He thought you had brought them for him!"

      "He's to thick to know anything...should have dealt with him years ago."Chris smiled 

      "Dealt? What does that mean" Mitch looked him in the eye.

      "Given him to someone..."

       "Someone.. who"

       "Don't play dumb Tom... your anything but that... give him to someone who's into little boys...but dear sis won't let me.. so we have him screaming everywhere.. Poor Tommy knows no different, give him a toy and do anything to please you and Simon gives him lots of toys, if you catch my drift Tom."

Chris lent forward and ran his fingers over the back if Mitchs hand. Mitch pulled it away and stood up backing away.

      "I'm not into toys...and I ain't into men" Mitch screamed at him.

Chris broke out into a laugh and kicked the chair closer to Mitch

      "Sit..... Tom don't play dumb we both know you will, you like orders, hmm." Chris winked.

      "What the f is that supposed to mean?" Mitch backed away a little more bumping into the sink.

      "Do you think it was luck I found you?"

Mitch frowned.

     "When Sis said she wanted her son back, like always I went looking in all the places where kids hang out. Been watching you for while, following you around while you followed the tall pale guy around, you like him." Chris raised his eyebrows and gave Mitch rye smile.

      "He's my friend..." Mitch for the first time since he was taken had thought of Scott, he frowned why was this the first time?

      "Sure...you followed him around like a lost puppy doing whatever he asked or told you to do."

      "It's not like that...!" Mitch shook his head.

      "For a month I followed you around went where you went, saw your friends, the girls pretty.. I got close enough to know what you were all up to....knew you would have walked to the stop on your own that day!"

      "Ho..How?"

Chris got up from the edge of the table an walked silently over to Mitch crowding him, Mitch couldn't move Chris hands were on each side of the sink.

      "Don't matter how.... all you have to remember Tom...is your their Tom, Our Tom " His eyes flitted over Mitches face "Who are you?" He whispered.

      "Mitch, My name is Mitch" He looked down and watched as Chris tightened his grip on the metal sink.

 

Mitch took a deep breath in and wait for whatever was going to happen, the moment broken by Tommy starting to sob quietly at first but becoming louder by the second, Mitch listened to his short cries, cries that turned into deeper cries of pain.

    "See always screaming...as nice as Claire is she has never had any idea of what is the best way to bring up a child....she left it way to long to get him out of nappies he's eight. .. no nine, Tom, he is till wearing them...she couldn't cope with...you when you were tiny...when you got taken I thought it was the best thing for her" He breathed in Mitch's ear.

      "My name is Mitch, Mitch Grassi I was born and given that name I was never Tom, Tommy or Thomas." He whispered Mitch pushed him back slightly but Chris had hold of the sink tightly.

      "You better forget that name if you know what's best for you" Chris gritted his teeth and breathed slower into Mitches ear.

      "My name is Mitch " He said louder just as Tommy cried out again.

      "MY NAME IS MITCH" he shouted and struggled to get away.

Chris suddenly let go of the sink and stepped back.

      "Ok ..have it your way...Your Mitch so Mitch tell me.. What's your friends name... the girl?"

Mitch looked him in the eyes... and  said nothing

 

     

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Our Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapters for a few days then two in two days   
> I'm spoiling you lol   
> enjoy.

Dear Mitch

It's been three weeks now, 

We have still no idea where you are or what your doing.

I hate you.

 

Scott sat in class no longer listening to what was being said he had put pen to paper for the first time in a week, he had not eaten or slept very well. Kirstin had started to avoid him, he didn't blame her he was not good company taking himself off every opportunity to sit at the bus stop as though he was waiting for Mitch to get off the next bus or wonder up the road smile and sit in the seat inside the shelter as though he had gone only a few minutes and say he didn't know what all the fuss was about.

Kirstin was now spending more time with Buddy she had changed, or he had he wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

 

I hate you Mitch.

I want you to be here, you need to be here.

I want things to go back to how they were.

You can blame me, it's my fault, if I had been there I could have talked you out of running

or stopped you being taken, if you had run why didn't you tell me how you felt.

If you want to know something, the night you left I was laying in bed

wanting to run away was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me.

I'm sorry when you went Kirstin found your letter and gave it to me, I've read it.

I hate you Mitch

 

      "What time do you call this, your late Kirst"

      "Sorry Buddy, Scott wasn't feeling great in class I stayed with him till his Mom picked him up" She smiled as she crossed the grass patch that stood between them and the school gate.

      "You dating me or Scott I am a bit confused. You should be with me "

      "I know I am sorry Buddy.. but..."

Buddy stopped walking and waited  for her to catch up

      "Your not going to argue with me are you Kirstin... remember the last time you did" Buddy gripped her arms forcefully.

      " Sorry" She dropped her gaze to the floor not raising her eyes to meet his.

      "That's better...come on my step dad's picking me up  we're give you a lift home." He gave a short smile that didn't have time to settle before it was gone.

      "No thanks I'm going to make sure Scott's ok so going the other way."

      "Again.. you choose Scott over me."

      "But he's my friend!"

      "And I'm your boyfriend but I don't have to be...Come on it's just a lift."

      "Bud...I need to be with Scott, can I catch you later."

      "There he is Kirstin, come on we will drop you off." he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the car.

Kirstin didn't have a choice but to get in the car, it felt strange this was the first time she had meet Buddies family the car wasn't quite what she was expected Buddy had always said what they had been doing each weekend and how much they had spent while they were out the battered old blue car didn't fit the vision she had of the family

      "Hi Son, who's this?" The driver leaned across the front seat and opened the door.

Buddy opened the passenger door at the back and practically pushed Kirstin in.

     "Hi this is Kirstin dad" He said brightly sliding in to the passage seat at the front.

     "Your punching above your weight there son.. she's pretty.. Alright back there...where to "

     "I need to go to my friends Mr Williams.. he's not well"

     "Please only my bank manager calls me that sweetheart my name is Chris please to meet you.. now where does your friend Scott live"

     "Not far St Matin on the hill...." Kirstin couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right.

The car started to move slowly pulling out into the traffic as it went.

     "Mr...er Chris how did you know I was going to Scotts.. "

Chris looked in the rear view mirror at her and smiled

     "Buddy always talks about his friends how you and Scott and another boy are the best of friends... he said the other boy was missing....any news on him."

     "No he's vanished off the face of the earth the cops say there's nothing to go on no sightings of him."

     "Shame I hope he comes back soon, maybe he went off to have an adventure of his own and he'll come back when its over."

Kirstin looked out of the window at the houses flashing past.

     "Mitch is not the sort to go on adventures....he's fourteen not five... he would have let Scott know he and Scott are....were...are half of the same person one can't function with out the other.... I hope where ever he is he's safe."

     "I'm sure he is..."

Slowing down at the traffic lights he pointed to the glove compartment buddy opened it.

     "Chocolate.. Mom said I can't have that till after we have eaten"

     "Offer the young lady some if you don't want to eat it.. What your mother doesn't know won't hurt her, take a piece."

Buddy broke off a piece and handed the chocolate back to Kirstin.

The car started to make a noise at the back behind Kirstin a loud knocking noise.

      "I think there is something wrong with your car Sir.. it's making a noise back here in the trunk"

Chris sped up and arrived at Scott's in record time..

      "Nice meeting you Kirstin.. now if you don't mind I have to be off.. you too out you can walk from here Buddy... go open the door for her the child locks on"

      "But we are a long way from home Dad"

      "You arguing with me Son"

      "No sir"

      "Well then I will see you at home." He reached over Buddy and opened the door.

As soon as Buddy had shut the door from letting Kirstin out Chris was gone his wheels squealing.

 

I got sent home from School because of you, Mom wants to take me to the Doctors

She doesn't understand, without you I can't do anything.

Mitch if you felt half as bad as me when you couldn't tell me you were in to me, I'm sorry

sorry you couldn't tell me that. 

All I can say is I miss you, miss that smile the eye rolls when I say something stupid, miss the way

you pretend you don't know what I am talking about just to make me mad.

Mitch I think I'm into you too.

And I **hate** you for not being here.

 

 

Chris backed into the drive way next to the house. Jumping out he ran around to the trunk and threw the lid open.

      "Come here you little piece of shit " Chris pulled Mitch out.

      "Thought you were being clever did you... come here." Chris lifted him off his feet with great ease.

      "Now your gonna get it, not only didn't you bring that kid to me, you made a noise" He looked at the pale Mitch in the eye.

      "Nothing to say... no fight, hmm...look at the state of you...you stink...no wonder the boy ran away..." He let Mitch drop to the floor his legs crumpled under him and he lay sobbing on the floor.

He felt ill, hot one second cold the next hot, been like that for a while, this was the first time he had seen proper daylight in weeks it took him all his effort to lift his head.

      "Get up...get up." Chris screamed at him.

Mitch didn't move and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was moving Thomas was carrying him.

      "Claire.......Claire....God dam it Claire" He heard in the distance every thing seemed a long way off.

Kirstin was there, he saw Kirstin....Scott to and his parents they were there,

      "Mom" he whispered.

      "Oh Tom that's the first time I heard you call me that I'm here"

      "Shit Claire did you ever clean that cut...look at it... you shouldn't have kids you can't take care of them.. No more!"

Mitch tried to open his eyes his hand was throbbing badly he screamed when someone touched it. He wasn't sure what he was laying on but it was hard and his feet hung off the end.

      "T....TOM" Tommy shouted in Mitch's ear.

      "Get him out of here let me think Claire"

Then Mitch descended into darkness, a darkness that opened up into bright colours and  pictures of things he held dear, his Mom and Dad laughing and joking at a party they had last year. Blue sky he saw a blue sky, bikes, he saw Kirstin with plats blowing behind her speeding along the road he was right behind her watching as her bare legs turned the peddles he liked her bike.

Scott pushed in front all arms and bare legs.. he like those legs, why didn't he see then what he knew now he was more interested in Kirstin's bike then Kirstin's tan legs he would rather watch Scott's long legs knees banging the handlebars as they peddled the bike.

Then dressed up for the school musical and how frightened he had got at having to sing in front of everyone and it was Scott who had put his arm around his shoulder and told him he would be ok he could do this.

      "Tom....tom" He became a wear that someone was calling him, he didn't feel so hot now, slowly he opened his eyes he was looking at the kitchen celling and laying on the table.

Clair was looking down at him smiling.

      "Welcome back sleepy head... how do you feel.. lay still"

Mitch struggled to sit up, first thing he noticed he was stripped to his underwear. The a smell hit him at first he didn't know what the smell was slowly it hit him, they had washed him he could smell scented soap and shampoo.

His hand still throbbed he lifted it to look at it, a clean bandage wrapped tightly around it.

      "Look Chris he's a wake!"

      "Pity.....might have been better if he hadn't!" Chris spat.

      "Don't say that Chris that's your nephew your talking about."

      "Claire" Chris came into view.

      "He nearly cost us everything yesterday....I thought he was ready to help me"

      " I told you not to take him, it was nearly a year and two moves before you took Thomas with you..why in gods name did you think Tom would be ready after three weeks this close to where you took him from."

Chris threw Mitch a look to see how much he had taken in. Mitch had his eyes closed.

      "He's a pretty kid, I ....I..."

      "Christopher Justin Williams, you didn't take him to pick up a kid for you to use...... you took him out to make money from him ....How could you do that to Our Tom"

       "Time he earned his Keep Claire your feeding him getting nothing back. Thought a few people might like to see him that's all and if he could encourage a kid to get in the car for me we could have all been winners this afternoon,,, But no f'ing kid picked the worst time to make himself heard... She was in the car."

      "Serves you right why did you pick up one of his friends and drive them around anyway"

      "Curiosity ... Needed to know what the cops knew ... they drawn a blank nothing."

Mitch tried to stay awake to listen but he was exhausted.

      "Chris, I need to know you have never touch my kids, any kid out there is ok they are not mine."

      "Never Claire I wouldn't touch Thomas, Tommy or Tom I swear. It's a different rule for Simon right."

      "Simon?"

      "Him and Tommy."

      "My Simon, my Simon wouldn't do such a thing he loves his Kids."

 

Dear Mitch.

Four weeks still not here.

I hate you more, don't you go thinking when you get back I am gonna be talking to you

'cause I won't.

Walk straight pass you in the street and say Mitch who.

Am on these big green tablets, your fault, meant to stop me panicking.

Stop me worrying, just makes me sleepy where I dream of all the horrible things you must be going through.

Grandma's dream of me being a doctor is less likely to come true now,

Can't have a doctor on more pills then the patient

Oh if I forgot to tell you I hate you.

 

Dear Mitch

_As you can see this isn't Scott's hand writing_

_He's not in the mood to write today, Mitch he misses you  so bad_

_By the time you read any of these letters your be home so let me catch you up with what's been happening_

_The cops told your parents they found  an abandoned almost burnt out car, yesterday,_

_they found blood on the door frame, they are going to check to see who's it is._

_Some one came forward last week to say they saw a kid and a man arguing the man was trying to get the boy into a car, the colour matches._

_Your be home soon I can feel it._

_Love you Mitchie ._

_P.s I think Scotty dot does too. Shh our secret._

 

 _\_ Hi

Kirstin told me see wrote you a letter, yesterday  won't tell me what she put.

Now I hate her too...

I am giving you one whole hour Mitchie sixty minutes to get back here or that's it we won't be friends anymore.

Did she tell you they found a car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Scott thinks he's screwed up again

I gave you that hour, plus three more whole days and still nothing

I hate you.

No scratch that I hate me, I hate me for ever having met you.

 

Scott sat on his bed listening to the mumbling of voices from down stairs, it was dark out side Kirstin had just left, she had sat in silence with him holding his hand and then he screwed it all up.

He had to know.

      "Kirst.. C...C.. can I ask you something he had asked as innocently as he could

      "Sure but if it's where's Mitch I can tell you for the third time in an hour I don't know.... Scott tomorrow, tomorrow we are going out somewhere ANYWHERE but we leave Mitch here for a few hours it's not doing you any good sitting moping and constantly thinking of him."

      "At least I am thinking of him you have moved on to Buddy!" He turned to face her slightly.

      "Not fair Scott I met Buddy on the day Mitch left....so I haven't moved on... I miss Mitch too"

      "Why have you stopped going with me searching, looking asking people if they saw him that day or since.. you're  hang with him more then me now."

Kirstin pulled her hand away and crossed her arms rubbing them slowly 

      "We can't keep doing that Scott the cops have one lead with the car and until they get back to Mitch's parents if it's him or not  there is no where else to check and sitting in the bus stop hour after hour isn't doing you any good. Any wonder Scott, you never notice anything any more, never see what's going on right under your nose, the old Scott would have."

Scott frowned either he had missed part of the conversation or she wasn't making an sense.

     "What did I miss Kirst....?"

     " The old Scott would have known, I am going home now I will see you about"

     "But..I.. I don't know what I missed tell me Kirstin....I'm confused"

Kirstin took his hand there it was again she had been giving him a pity look and it was back again.

      "It's ok Scott I understand I do" She lifted her other hand and run fingers it around his chin.

Scott felt her fingers touch his cheek and looked into her eyes, was this what he missed did she like him. For a split second he thought about kissing her just to see what it felt like he should be liking girls and maybe it was Kirstin he should be liking they had been friends for years who else apart from Mitch knew him inside and out. He reached out and took her face in his hand and moved in to kiss her.

      "What the hell Scott!" She pulled back away

      "Sorry thought that was what you wanted, thought that what I was missing you liked me?"

       "Scotty Dot you really are confused god I better go before you do something your regret... We're talk tomorrow o promise Ok." She gave him a weak smile and got up going to the bed room she looked back .

        "Scott...I...doesn't matter see you tomorrow." She turned back to the door and went through it.

Scott buried his face in his hands what had he done.

It was three am when Scott quietly shut the front door and threw his school book bag over his shoulder, this time it wasn't full of heavy books it was full of clothes he had screwed it all up, if he had been with Mitch he would never have been taken and now Kirstin would never be the same around him of all the stupid things he had done that must have been the most stupidest thing.

Now he was walking away from all that would make him feel better put some distance between himself and what was happening make it all seem small and insignificant, but before he could go he would visit the last place Mitch was seen the pull was so strong then he would leave, walk for awhile then when daylight catch the first bus out of there.

Passing the school he followed in Mitches footsteps to the stop, sitting down on the seat he closed his eyes taking in the surprisingly chilly air he went over in his head for the four hundredth time how he would have stopped someone taking Mitch again he wondered how much of a fight Mitch would have put up, knowing Mitch he had given as good as he got.

 

 

Mitch sat at the kitchen going through the motions of  pretending this was normal, three kids sitting around the kitchen table arguing over who had got the most food on their plate, Mitch ate enough to keep himself going what he had left he would put on to Tommy's plate he had to keep both of their strength up because when he found a way to get out he would be taking him with him, Thomas was older and culpable of talking care of himself the amount of beating he had given Tommy and him, he could defend himself but Tommy was too weak physically and mental to be able to do that. 

A week after his collapse he was still being fed tablets to get rid of any infection he had caught from the cut in his hand, he had asked once what they were call and had been told by Simon that they were old antibiotic from when Tommy had been ill and he had stolen them from the pharmacy  they had worked to him so there was no reason for them not to work for him, even if they were more then four years old.

Mitch had no choice but to take them he had to get well for his sake and Tommys. Tommy had started following him around the house asking him questions or asking for stories he loved being told stories. 

The stories were always told at night with Tommy tucked up on his soiled mattress and with a green cover over him that had more marks over them plus some suspicious other looking marks. Mitch would always make the stories about the outside world and what it was to be out in the sunshine fresh air large open spaces Tommy would always stop him and ask Mitch what the things he was talking about looked like, he couldn't remember seeing a bus or flowers or rain, he had heard it on the windows but never remember seeing it.

 Mitch was trying to get him used to the outside world as best he could, he didn't know how long Tommy had been locked away more then four years by the fact the tablets were that old.

He pressed him on anything he could remember about his parents just in case they could be found, but Tommy had nothing all he thought was he remembered the name Ashleigh and that was it. Not much to go on but it was a start.

When Tommy had fallen a sleep Mitch wondered towards to the kitchen, finding no clean cups he stuck his mouth under the tap and turned it on drinking slowly he looked up at the wooden locked shutter at the window, he wiped his mouth on the back of his dirty school shirt. 

He went over to the table and lifted a chair up and placed it under the draining board, quickly he went over to where the kitchen light was he clicked it off, unable to shut the door in case some one saw it closed and came to investigate. 

He climbed up on to the chair and slowly put his weight on the draining board it creaked a little and felt cold under his bare feet, reaching up he rattled the lock to see how much give it had none at all.

He was now level with the two missing slates  that had been taken out to give the kitchen the small amount of light it got . His eyes adjusted to the darkness out side his breath was taken away .

       "Sh...it " He whispered as he saw what the street light was lighting up across the Street.

St Martins School sign, his school.

He had been across the street from his school all this time. Chris must have driven around for hours before coming back here, or was he driving around till it got dark and no one would be at the school.

Within feet of Kirstin and SCOTT, god he was so close to him and didn't know all this time.

Mitch put his hands on the slats and began to see if any were loose, starting with the ones under the ones that had been taken out.

one slipped out of place he placed it sideways into his mouth so he still had two hands to work more free but after about ten minutes none of the others had moved, he sighed and  back up the one that he got out and got down he would have another go tomorrow but he was chancing his luck if some one came looking for him he would never be able to try again. 

Turning slowly he stepped down on to the chair.

       "Wh...wh...at...yyyyou doing"

      "Jesus Tommy you made me jump..i ..I was just looking to see if it was locked... someone might break in and steal your toys..."

Tommy put his head on one side

      "Allllll wa ways locked ssssilly" He smiled

      "Can't be to careful....time you were a sleep what woke you."

      "You ddidn't sing to me"

      "No you fell asleep in the middle of the story so I didn't think you wanted any songs..come on what would you like and we will get you tucked up in to bed again." He pushed Tommy out of the kitchen praying he wouldn't tell anyone in the morning

       "Iiii  want you....you..too to singgg." He begged loudly

       "Shhh..ok lets go." 

He turned Tommy around and pushed him towards the kitchen door.

Tucking him in again  Mitch sat on the bare floor and watched as Tommy got comfortable.

Mitch sang twinkle twinkle little star, ring a ring a Rosie,  and instead of Polly put the kettle on he sang Tommy put the kettle on which always made Tommy laugh.

      "Tommy would you like to go outside.. if I ask maybe we can get you outside"

Tommy turned over so his back was to Mitch

      "No sscarry... bbbig" He yawned 

      "Fresh air and sunlight." 

      "D...daddy ssaid bad pp... people out tther..safffffe....... here" He yawned.

 

 

 

     

 


	14. He likes a boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to say a big sorry here if half way through this chapter it looks like I changed tack I didn't blame Aoo3 for that I lost half a chapter so have to re write it. Hope it goes on the page as well as it did the first time ... Word of warning if you writing your story on here please please save often then you won't have to go back and re-write  
> GRRRRR

 

Mitch watched as Tommy lost himself in a dream, he hopped it was happy dream

He hated them for getting him to believe out side the world was bad place. It was not perfect but it was better then here.

Sighing he got up and  wondered back out into the hallway he would have to re-think how he was going to get him out of the house, he may scream the place down if he just took him out, perhaps making a game of it might work or make him to frightened to stay in the house but what could he do to make him frightened enough to leave. 

Scott kicked the bus stop annoyed with himself why hadn't he said no to his grandmother and mother when they talked about him becoming a doctor, and how everyone just walked over him and agreed with her. And how his mother had dismissed what he wanted to do he should have stood up for himself and told her he only wanted to sing and write songs, And sing those songs with his two best friends and if he had something to do with it that was what he was going to do.

If he had been in the right frame of mind he would have spoken to his Mom and work something out with her, but the anti depressants had taken the edge off his anger and all he wanted to was sleep, they managed to shut down his brain, stop him thinking, but right now he needed to think needed to sort out how he felt about things he couldn't do that on those things and he quite them two days ago although his had taken them for short time his body had got used to the lazy feeling it had given him and the warm muddled head feeling.

What he hated most was that he couldn't think straight enough to write anything that was making sense he had looked back on what he had written Mitch and how much he hated him...he had no idea why he had wrote that in almost every letter he didn't hate Mitch he couldn't, wouldn't hate him.

The street was strangely quieter then normal. It was normally still busy at this time even if it were late, but now seemed like the whole area was made of static every hair on his body standing on end why he didn't understand. Was it because he had a feeling that he was being watched or was it because his brain was still being effected by the pills.

Glancing around slowly he couldn't see anyone but it was a feeling he couldn't shake, it could be the fact he was fourteen out on the street at this hour of the night that was playing tricks on his nerves.

 

Chris had parked the car on the drive, driving right up against the door to Mitchs room, he didn't trust him, he knew he was planning something it was written all over his face.. maybe it was time to get rid of this kid he was too much of a risk if he were a dumb kid like Thomas and Tommy he would be easy to handle but he had a brain and could probably twist Claire around his little finger if he had realised.

Claire wasn't the sharpest tool in the box, falling for a man who had been in and out of prison since a young age for abusing boys for god sake she even had a kid with him.

So ok he like kids too and hooking up with Simon had been good to start with but when Claire had had her son, even he had principles you didn't do it to family. 

So for the Sake of Tom...The real Tom he had snatched him from the mall he was at with mother, took him away left him at the doors of a church knowing he would probably safe there.

Little did he know the taking of her son and the trust she had in her husband would push her over the edge in wanting Tom back and any boy with the slightest resemblance was her son come back, and because he felt guilty taking Tom away he went along with it trying to replace him for her, and if Simon took a fancy to him well then that was ok because it was someone elses kid. Thomas had been the first all legs and arms who literally held Chris's hand and got into the car willingly it wasn't for over a year Thomas turned into the thug he was today he actually punched Simon before he had his ninth birthday with them, he had never excepted what Simon was doing to him and would retaliate violently. So when Simon asked for another Tom he wanted one a lot younger and Claire seemed to go along with the fact that the first Tom was not her Tom so he became Thomas and was left alone not touched again. 

That seemed to make him more angry, he had been Simons and he would often beat on the small boy who had found playing with a cat in aback ally even then he didn't seem he was really in the same world as everyone else.

He gave him sweets and offered him a lift to go and see the animals in the zoo the kid had backed off but at the rattle of a sweet packet he was all Chris's there were two more some where in the next two years but they didn't work out, Chris got rid of both sold them to people who could use a kid.

Then three days after they moved into where they were now Simon wanted a change from a screaming Tom.

Convinced Claire that Tom should be called Tommy and he was sure that the real Tom was still out there and that Chris was going to look for him again for her and he might be at the school that was across the road, Claire begged him to go look for her, Chris told her it was unlikely her son would be at that school but just for her he would go look. The fact was the kids at the school would be way to old to be her Tom didn't seem bother her.

So he half heartedly he started the search for a look alike of Tom, for two long weeks he sat outside the school watching as the kids came and went in and out of school no one battered an eye lid he was allowed to be there he was picking up and dropping off his step son.

Two weeks in and almost ready to give up looking not one kid was even a hint like Claires son, not that he was expecting any of them to be like him, he gave himself one more day there was only so many days he could stay there before people started asking questions. He would have put his foot down there was only so many times he wouldn't be questioned as why he was always there. He caught sight of something that his took his interest  so much so he nearly missed the small boy following him around, there standing at the school gate was the best look alike of Tom he had seen but his brain was more interested in the taller pale boy who was with him, the serious looking teenager who seemed to hold some power over the smaller boy and the girl that seemed to be with the pair of them all the time.

The blond boy was cute just his type.. the little dark haired boy was just right for Claire and if he could get his hands on the blond cute one then all the better. Even better Buddy seemed to be friendly with the girl, he had to laugh to himself the whole family happy with three kids one for Claire to try and take care of, same one for Simon to have fun with eventually after Chris had broken him down, and Buddy would get the girl... the weak link was Buddy he was brought up in a very loving family when his father died Buddys mother had turned to him as a family friend, she was a good cover, he gave out the air of a good family man and allowed him to go under detected doing what he wanted.

Chris encouraged Buddy to get to know the girl so he could feed him information about the two boys and where they would be on certain days and times so he would learn what they got up to .

This hanging around was driving him mad, so the next time the dark haired was on his own Chris brought his hastily made plan into being and he grabbed him without much of a plan.. now he had time to watch and plan on how to get blondie, but since Claire's new Tom had arrived the blond one had gone to ground hardly seen and Buddy was no use he didn't hang around with him only the girl.

 

Scott really wanted to leave but he really wanted to tell his mother and grandmother why he was going, he didn't want them to get in the state he had seen Mitch's family in when they found out he was missing slowly he picked up his book bag and plodded his way back up the road and crossed the road when he reached the school gates there was a car in the driveway who head lights were lighting up a brick wall in front of it, it seemed a little strange that at this time of night someone was sitting in a car with full beam headlights on.

Quickly Scott moved up the road there again the hairs on the back of his head stood up he felt creeped out by the car and the fact that he had the impression that someone was watching him again.

He picked up his pace, why had he gone this far away from home, before he knew it he was running, running and exercise wasn't his thing but god he would keep fit everyday if he got home safe right now. Head lights lit up the road and pavement in front of him the car was keeping pace with him. If Scott looked left he could have looked at the car but he was to worried that he would slow down to look so he kept moving. The car flashed its lights a couple of times and pulled a head stopping further up the road under a street light.

Scott stopped and caught his breath, looking up he smiled and felt stupid.

    "Mike Hi" Then he realised both he and Mike were out on the street early hours of the morning Mike was an adult come and go as he pleased but he was just a kid who was meant to be tucked up in bed asleep not running about.

Mike Grassi had his car door open waiting for Scott.

      "Jesus Scott what the hell are you doing out here at this time of night, please god not looking for Mitchell" He waited for Scott to throw his book bag on the back seat and get in.

Scott nodded playing with his hands in his lap, he had lied to an adult something he never did but that was better then saying he was running away...because he wasn't even sure if he would have gone through with it any way, he was a weak person never doing what he said he would.

      "Scott it's dangerous out here on your own at this time, i'll take you home." He started the car.

      "Just as dangerous for you... I take it this is why your out here to"

      "Yes your quite right... he is my son I can't just sit around waiting for news from the police. I love my son and would do anything to find him but why would you be out here putting  yourself at risk." Mike turned the engine off again and turned in his seat.

      "He's my friend I miss him"

      "Mmh ok, I know you know my son has come out to us.. and I am not sure if that is why he left, or if he was really snatched but now is the time for you to come clean Scott I have seen you been hit bad by this... is the boy he likes you, do you like him in that way...Scott did, did you two do something he's a shamed of?"

Scott raised his head frowning he didn't understand the question.

       "I love Mitchell and if he is Gay I will fight anyone who said he's wrong to be that way, his mother is getting used to the idea like most mothers they think their little boys are perfect angels but we both know Mitchell will never be a perfect angel."

Scott stared at him for a moment.

      "He's p.." He fought hard for the word not to come out of his mouth but somewhere between his brain screaming no and his lips opening the word Perfect slipped out .

Mike threw his head back and laughed looking at Scott he patted his shoulder.

     "Well ain't that something son." He chuckled

     "If you ever want to talk, my doors always open, won't say I will have the answers but i'll listen. You two are going to have some difficult times... people won't understand."

 Scott looked out of the window of the stationary car millions of thoughts ran through his head, thoughts of how close he was to Kirstin, he had heard other boys talking about  girls and being crude about them he had never chased a girl or asked them for a date well not one hundred percent true he had dated Kirstin when he was eight, she was friends with a boy he like and the only way he could get an invite to his birthday party was to get Kirstin to ask if he could go .  While there he got so nervous to be around the boy he liked he ate to much dry over sweet cake and promptly threw up over the boys parents brand new rug.

A boy he liked. Scott sighed and shook his head

      "Sir can I tell you something?"

      "Sure" He smiled warmly.

Scott frowned again.

      "What is it son!"

      "I like Mitchie" Scott nodded as though it was would explain everything

      "You don't say, likes a bit of a weak word... anything you want to add?"

      "No like will do for now "Scott smiled...letting it settled in his brain then he frowned again.

      "Ohh"

      "What's the matter" Mike asked reaching forward to start the car.

      "Gross... you think Mitch and I have....you know.... NO never... gross... and even if we had it would nothing to be a shamed of"

Mike laughed.

      "We want Mitch to be safe, since he come out we talk he has said he's kissed two boys.. Since he told us he thinks he's so grown up..... don't want him being pushed into anything. Not till he's ready."

     "He's...he's what!" Scott raised his voice.

     "If it's any consultation he said he only did it to make some one jealous and by the look on your face it worked.

Scott could feel a small blush develop in his cheeks spreading to his ears.

      "Mitch can, can kiss who ever he wants." Scott said trying to keep from sounding like a brat when he didn't get what he wanted

      "As long as it's you" Mike laughed "Lets get you home and explain things to your parents they have the right to know

 

 

 

 


	15. Your not proud of me!

Scott's parents sat bleary eyed at the kitchen looking from Scott to Mike then back to Scott.

Scott couldn't  make eye contact with either of them he played with the straps of his bag as he listened to the calm voice of Mike telling his Mom that Scott was gay because every time he opened his mouth to tell them he would just look at them and sigh... He knew his parents, he thought that they would understand but that didn't stop him from being scared to tell them out loud what his mother had suspected for a while.

His mother was looking at him, studying him, he continued to play with the straps. She reached over and took the bag away and dragged it across the table away from him, she thought it would be heavy because of the books that were in it. But it moved quicker then she thought and the bag landed on her lap she frowned.

Opening the bag she lifted out the clothes he had put in there, Mike stopped talking and looked as she threw them  on the table.

      "Scott explain yourself" She said shaking her head.

      "I....I....don't want to be a doctor I want to be a singer"

      "So you were carrying clothes around with you so we didn't make you be a doctor?" She said confused.

      "No..I !"

She started looking through the clothes all jumpers and warm clothes

      "If I go up to your room right now I am not going to find a note explaining you have runaway am I?

      "No....Yes....I was scared that I couldn't be what you wanted me to be, I have always wanted to be a singer"

      "So what were you going to do, runaway live on the street sing for food, was Mitch going to join you was this what this was all about, he disappeared on that day had you two planed this Scott run away together because you thought you were not going to get your way. "She stood up and pushed the chair back with her legs.

      "Connie sit down and listen to the boy please."

      "Rick you were to soft on him growing up, I don't care if he's gay, he's my son and I love him... but if they planned this together and put Mitch's parents though all of this because he wants to be a singer he saw how hurt they were and he was going to run away too and put us through it too."

      "Mom I was on my way back, I wanted to talk to you, to you both and explain how I felt when Mike picked me up and brought me home."

      "Go to bed son we will talk in the morning, well later in the morning...this will be another day off from school.. Your falling behind soon you won't have the grades to sweep the streets." Rick drew a pattern on the kitchen table and drew in his breath.

      "There see, why are you not shouting at him, he tried to runaway, your too soft on him Rick..." She threw up her hands and walked out of the kitchen.

     "Thank you Mike for bringing him home... we will take it from here."  

     "Mitch wouldn't run away, he was happy he had everything he wanted at home Mitch was taken by god knows who, your lucky to have your son with you don't let Connie push him away because he doesn't fit what she wants for him ... So he wants to be a singer is that so bad, I would rather have Mitch here with me and be a singer earning nothing then be where he is now... I lost my son don't lose yours too." Mike pushed the chair back nodded at Rick and Scott they said their good byes and Mike left.

Turning towards Scott Rick looked at him.

      "I can't say I know how your feeling Scott but I hope you know you can always talk to me, I never had any idea at your age of what I wanted to do you do, and don't go telling your mother I said this, but stick to what you want it will be hard but if you are meant to sing you will, and you are so determined by nature I know you will do well in what ever you do... Have you tried Talent shows"

      " We did, we won ten dollars each I used mine to buy more note paper to write our songs on, Mitch" Scott stopped and smiled

      "Mitch gave me five dollars of his money because he said was spending my money on something for all of us, Kirstin brought coffee on the way back from school one day when we were on a roll with a song"

      "You write your own songs?" rick raised his eye brows

      "Yeah not sure how good they are but yes."

      "Then show your mother, show her what you can do"

      "No, besides we are a trio and we will stay a trio" 

      "You know we have never seen you sing... I mean on stage... live you used to sing all the time as a young kid."

      "You are always working when the school talent shows are on, Mom doesn't come either so I stopped telling you they were on, Mitch's Mom and dad always come... It's like your both to busy or your not proud of me or something...I am going to bed now" 

Scott gathered up his clothes from the table and took them with him upstairs.

Rick looked around the room crestfallen his son thought he wasn't proud of him he couldn't be further from the truth he was proud of him, proud to call him his son, proud to see how he took care of friends and family and proud of how people would comment on how nice he was, his son was growing into a fine young man and if some of the choices he made were a little off centre they were still his choice to make and he would encourage him in whatever he wanted to do.

It might take Connie a while to come round to realise that Scott was not her baby boy anymore he was almost grown able to speak his mind and be anything he wanted to be, but she would come around he was sure of that.


	16. Dead kids tell no tales

 

Everything started to take on a routine like quality, Scott routine was to walk around in a dream like state he would swing by Kirstin's place on the way to school and walk with her, he made out that he was only walking to school with her because he past her house on the way but truth be told he was terrified that she would be taken to so if he could keep her safe as he should have Mitch, She had got a lot quieter in the last month Scott put it down to the fact that Mitch had been missing two months now and she was now thinking like him Mitch wasn't coming back, they had both given up choir practice, Mitch wasn't there to sing with them so what was the point it wasn't fun anymore.

Scott got stuck back into his studies trying to please his parents, he still sure as hell didn't want to be a doctor but he had to do something with his life because without Mitch being there it wasn't going to be singing.

He stayed in the English classroom over lunch preferring to do his homework then and there so he could go home and sleep when school finished at the end of the day, the doctor had tried to persuade to go back on the tablets just to even his stress levels but he said no he was coping.

He wrote more letters to Mitch mostly at two in the morning mostly begging him to come back.

Scott had told Kirstin about the fact he still wrote to Mitch, she didn't seem that interested. They had not spoken of or cleared the air about the almost kiss she was just pretending it never happened which Scott was relived about.

Then one day he came around the corner leading to his class and caught her in the corner crying she told him she was fine she was just tired and emotional. He excepted that because he was tired and emotional too but when he caught her again two days later sobbing her eyes out in a classroom, he went in and sat next to her.

      "What's up?"

      "Nothing i'm ok ...how did your test go?" She asked her head still buried deep in her hands

       "Aced it, now give Maldonado " He rubbed her shoulder gently.

Kirstin jumped back moving the chair back so she was out of reach.

      "Now I know there is something wrong" He looked her straight in the eyes.... it was then he saw her face.

      "How....D" He began to ask

       "This?" She pointed at her left eye. "I bent down in Mr Dawkins class to pick something up just as someone opened the door, handle caught me in the face."

      "When....I have been with you most of the day" Scott frowned

      "When you went down the hall to pick up the work you have been missing" She gave a strained smile

      "Thought you would have told me it must have hurt" 

      "Nope it's fine" She picked up her bag and got up to leave.

      "Where are you going.. Kirst"

      "Away from the twenty questions...."

      "Wait I need to show you something... I tried to write a new verse for Water I can't work out if it's any good or not "

      "Later ok, not in the mood Scott"

      "But....I, let me read it to you.. not sure if I should change it to the first verse seems to sound better when I sing as the first verse, I want to move the first first verse to be the second verse"

       "Scott I don't have time." She looked around the room Scott was unsure if she was looking for someone or looking to avoid someone

He dived into his bag, pulling out some crumpled note paper he placed it on the table.

      "Won't sound right with me singing it wrote it for Mitch to sing" He smiled

       "Of course you did "Her voice strained a little.

        "Ten past two, still thinking of you, if I showed you all I really want to, would you stay, then push me away, I can't return any more. Timid heart hide my scars make me stronger I can't take this any longer....well"

        "It's stupid, sounds like your letters to Mitch" she slammed her hands onto the table.

        "What's got into you Kirst are you ok"

        "No sick and tired of having Mitch somewhere in everything you talk about, hes gone not coming back get over it Scott your way to obsessed with Mitch.. your writing love songs to him now.... I know he wrote to you saying he's into you... are you trying to tell me in only a way Scott could tell me.. that your into him to"

Scott looked around to see if anyone was listening, then he looked at her.

       "Oh geat, that's me on the outside while you moon around after him then..check back with me when you realise he's not coming back."

 

      "You leave that food alone.. Thomas that's Tommy's. " Mitch held a fork against the back of Thomas's hand jabbing it till he withdrew it from the young boys plate. Mitch had over the past month began to stand up to Thomas even sometimes bringing the fight to Thomas, Thomas of course was happy to oblige and would fight back, he had never really taken to Mitch.

      "Jab me again see what you get !" Thomas looked down at his hand

      "Ok" Mitch goaded and stuck the fork in the back of Thomas hand

Thomas yelped in pain and threw himself across the table at Mitch, Thomas was taller ad much heavier than Mitch and soon had him out of his seat and pinned to the floor. it was a free for all arms and legs punching and kicking Tommy jumped down from his seat and ran out of the room screaming.

A few seconds later he had Claire in tow and she set about separating them but they were to into the fight to obey her the more she shouted the more they shut her out and the more Tommy Screamed.

Chris had been in the lounge talking with Simon and it wasn't long before they both came to see what was going on Claire was standing in the middle screaming at Thomas and Tom and Tommy was hiding under the table hands over his ears screaming and kicking out at the floor sobbing.

Simon pulled Thomas to his feet and dragged him across the room away from Mitch.

Chris grabbed Mitch by the shirt and dragged him to the other side of the room. Mitch could hear Simon lashing out at Thomas swearing  at him loudly.

Chris was cursing Mitch, Simon finished hitting Thomas and came back over to the table he bent down and dragged Tommy out by his leg.

      "Claire he has to go...." He spat

Tommy was trying to crawl back under the table away from the beating he knew he was about to get,

      "No... We can't" She answered back

Simon glared at her and Claire seemed to shrink back inside herself.

      "I mean, we could never scare him enough for him to keep his mouth shut, he's not all there he's bound to say something." She looked between Chris and Simon.

Simon had now got a vice like grip on wriggling Tommy who was sobbing loudly.

      "P...P.. Please no hiiiit, bbbe good bboy.... Nooo Scrrreammm"

      "Chris know of anyone that could take him.... handle him or do something with him."

Chris turned his face from Mitch to look over his should, looking at Claire then Simon

      "No ones going to take him... he's sick in the head... and not house trained. "

      "I didn't say sell him I said he had to go... !"

Chris frowned and shook his head he didn't understand.

      "Then what"

      "Dead kids can't tell tales"

Chris turned back to look at Mitch, Mitch was trying to pull away from his grip he wanted to save Tommy.

      "Where do you think your going Tom "

Mitch only felt the first few blows he tried to block out the rest listening to Tommy crying and calling his name as he watched Tom being hit. Simon still had hold of Tommy's leg and when Chris had finished with Mitch he stood up Mitch took the chance to roll into a tight ball drawing up his arms and legs. He could do nothing but listen to the beating Tommy was getting the more they hit him the more he screamed, it was like a vicious circle until there was an uneasy silence.

      "UP " Chris was shouting at Thomas Mitch heard Thomas stagger to his feet and the basement door open down the hall, it looked like Mitch would have company tonight, he could hear Thomas creak down the stairs.

      "You too" Chris grabbed Mitch's trousers and pulled him in to a standing position, Mitch covered his face in case he got hit again, thankfully he heard Tommy murmuring  nonsense he hoped he would keep quiet.

      " You and me have work to do tomorrow, now you get down there with him kill each other for I care, but do it quietly. Chris pushed Mitch towards the open door letting him go just before Mitch reached the edge of the step heading down.

      "Tommy?" Mitch asked as the door shut in his face, it was bolted shut. Mitch was in complete darkness and didn't know where Thomas was.

He sat on the stairs, if Thomas was going to come for him the creaky stairs would give him away that was the safest thing for him.

      "You ok?" A voice asked in the darkness

      "What do you care." Mitch spat back

      "Kid, listen, God when you get the chance Run, Run never stop... we ain't gonna get out of this so if you see the chance go. Do you Hear me Mitch."

      "M...Mitch?"

      "It's your name right, your Mitch never forget that, don't become me or Tommy... understand.. one of us has to get out"

      "Same back to you.. Sorry I don't know your real name!" Mitch tried to sound cheerful 

      "Don't worry about it Kid I don't either.... If you get out and people wanna know about me tell them i'm called... well tell them my name was the first name that crops up in your head." He sighed. 

Mitch heard him move.

      "What you doing!" Mitch hesitated before moving up a step.

      "Don't worry not gonna beat on you think we have both had enough of that for today besides you need some sleep you have a busy day tomorrow... just remember RUN"

      " Is he taking me out again... I can't bring kids back to him... not to let him ...you know."

      "Don't worry you don't have to bring boys to him he's after one in particular heard him talking to Mom "

      "What if he won't come? What's Chris going to do"

      "Oh he will come to you, he won't be able to resist... Now shut up or I might go back on my word Tom and give you the hiding of your life."

Mitch heard Thomas make a noise at the back of his throat as he moved.

      "Shit, feels like another rib broken...shit can't he pick on another part"

      "Thomas!"

      "Why won't he resist.. I haven't got to hurt him.. I can't hurt any one!"

      "No... my bloody hand said different...but you hit like a girl I must agree" Thomas chuckled "Jesus shut up I'm in pain and don't worry about hurting him he will come because he will want to ...."

      "I won't do it, i'll run as soon as we are out, run to the school  across the road I go there, used to go there"

There was silence from Thomas

     "Take care of Tommy tell him I'll be back for him, and you."

     "We're be gone within minutes, Tommy and I have had this all the time as soon as they think some ones on to them they leave everything behind and we are gone finding somewhere else miles and miles away.. The second you run they will to.. Sleep no more questions."

     


	17. It's not goodbye..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last I had time to write again.  
> Work has been keeping me away but I have a long holiday starting today so I can finish this story without days in between .
> 
> Wishing you all a happy holidays.

Mitch felt stuck between a rock and a hard place, to run would mean freedom for him but not for them unless he was quick.

Not t run would mean he was keeping them there, keeping them to the constant beatings, Tommy's abuse, when Simon tired of him would he start on him. He would rather be dead then let Simon or Chris touch him.

He heard Thomas sigh.

      "You ok?" Mitch whispered into the darkness.

Thomas didn't answer Mitch listened to the silence, well not total silence he was aware that Tommy was somewhere close by, even right outside the door it was hard to work out as sound echoed around the room anything from a car horn or car engine revving sounding like one second it was above them or the next right next to them.

He got up from the step and made his way towards the door. Leaning on it he pressed his lips to it

       "Are you there Tommy?" He whispered

       "Tommy" He tapped the door with his finger nails.

       "Tom..hhhi" Tom said loadly

       "Shhh, listen we are going to play a game. would you like to play" Mitch tapped the door again while he whispered.

       "G..Game.... Yees" 

       "Tommy can you open the door for me, then we can play?"

       "YES" He shouted 

       "To..Tommy shhhhhh" Tommy whispered telling himself off.

       "Open" Mitch said urgently and stepped back slowly as he heard the bolt slip across.

Tommy seemed to take for ages, any second Tommy could be discovered Mitch wished he would hurry.

        "Good boy Tommy... Your doing well"

        "Me.. good boy yeeerh" Mitch heard the sad sharp tone in Tommy's voice.

Tommy swung the door open and clung to it as though his life depended on it 

       "Tomm... Tommy dddid it" He whispered beginning to pant with the effort.

Mitch looked down the stairs to where Thomas was.

       "Thomas will you look after Tommy..... I got to go. I have to go now I have to get help before they know I'm even gone"

       "Game...ppppla..play ggame said"

       "We are Tommy we are playing at being as quiet as we can down the stairs Thomas is going to play too"

       "No... Noooo pl.. play him.. "

 Mitch pulled him through the door pulling it to so no one would think it was unlocked he clung on to Tommy as he helped him down the stairs.

       "I won't be long....Thomas will look after you... you mustn't come out of here till...." Mitch stopped walking and waited for Tommy to sit on the floor he hoped he was close to Thomas as Thomas was now being stubborn and not talking.

       " You mustn't come out until you hear the name Ashley.. then you know I sent some one to play with you ok, promise you won't move."

      "Play!"

      "When I get back we will play anything you want now shh.. I am going to lock the door on my way out so they think everything is ok"

As fast as his bare feet would take him he ran up the stairs.

      "Bye" Thomas whispered he sounded like he was in a great deal of pain.

Mitch stopped at the top in the door way.

      "Not goodbye, just see you later." Mitch tried to keep it light, trying to sound like everything was ok. 

Now he was out of the room he had to work out what to do next, he had no plan, his plan was to get away in daylight now it was getting dark, it would help him, but he had planned to run when Chris had taken him outside now he had to get out all on his own.

The house was quiet and still he slid the bolt across the door and felt for some way of keeping it bolted but there was nothing to stop it being pulled back and it was to dark to see what was around that he could use to put behind the bolt to keep it closed.

He had no idea what to do, trying to open the front door might be the best thing to do, but it might be the nosiest way out.

He made his way to the kitchen and then it hit him the window, if he could get enough bits of wood out he could open the window and climb out. 

He stood one of the chairs back on to its feet they had just left the room just as it was no one had cleaned up food still on the table, a knife laying on the edge of the table, picking it up he run his thumb over it, it was as blunt as hell, they all were all like that the boys couldn't use them on each other or on them.

This was the only thing he had it was a cheap thin knife if you put it under to much pressure it would snap, sighing he lifted the chair and placed it in front of the sink.

Then he stood in something cold and sticky under his left foot, not wanting to think what it might be he climbed up on to the chair and up o to the draining board. 

He was now level with the small opening that let in light during the day. He was so close to the school he could almost taste it, that was his next problem the school was shut it was past school time so he would have to go further a field, time he didn't have to find someone he had to get the other two out quickly before they were taken away .

silently he took out the two or three slats that he had managed to do the last time, there was just room to put his arm through and pull on the handle, it wouldn't budge he yanked harder it groaned and rattled under the pressure of him pulling it.

Giving up he pulled his arm back through he would have to take more out to get a better angle on the handle, time was ticking any second someone could come in and find him.

he pulled on the slats trying to get them out but just like last time they were not budging, he used the knife to try to prise them clear but nothing happened.

       "shit,shit,shit" He whispered to himself

       "Think, Mitch think"

He stood still and looked at the shutter running his hand down around it finally his fingers found the hinges, hinges had screws and he had a knife that he could use to turn the screws.

he ran his fingers over the rough screws and found the dent to put the knife but try as he might the first one wouldn't budge nor the second.o

He could feel his anger rising from deep within him, he had to control it he couldn't do anything to let anyone know he was there the other two were depending on him.

In a temper he put the knife through the slat and pushed them apart, they creaked and complained but one gave way in the middle with out much effort. He broke the one above and then the one below, he bent slightly to see what the outside he put his arm through and pushed at the handle from underneath, it gave a fraction he tried again it gave. He almost screamed with joy. 

Opening the window wide he could feel the rush of a chilly breeze hit his arm, he had to feel it on his face he bent down to the opening in the shutter again and felt the breeze, it was the best thing he ever felt. 

He wanted to show Tommy, he wanted Tommy to know what it felt like. He worked hard to clear more of the slats, looking down it was a small jump on to floor below. There was just room for him now to climb through.

The light flicked on.

      "Leaving so soon Tom." 

Dam he had been to busy working on the window to hear Chris arrive.

Before he knew it he was flat on the floor his face hit the sticky patch, Chris was shouting for Simon.

       "How did you get out of the basement I locked the door" Chris dragged him to his feet.

       "Now what... " Simon asked,

       "Get Claire and the kids we are leaving, he's tried once he'll keep doing it...."

Simon looked the floor as though he was thinking.

       "We could lock the three of them in the basement leave them, we could take off, a few days and they are gonna get weak, we could start again find more Kids...leave these to die here.. dead kids can't talk.

Chris looked at Mitch.

      "Nope this ones coming with me, he's gonna be my special one... after I have got my fill of blondie that is. "

      "Just leave it Chris, we have to get away."

Mitch had spooked the pair he should never have tried to get out now they were talking about leaving the other two, and there was nothing he could do.

       "No he's going to get his friend for me.... you know the blond one!"

       "Scott" Whispered his name

       "Yeah him, your going to bring him to me Tom" Chris's eyes sparkled.

       "Never" Mitch Screamed, it was echoed seconds later by Tommy in the basement.

       "Well now we know how you got out eh!" Simon Spat.

       "IF you want your little friend to stave to death then don't help me... but if you do this one thing I will make it quick, put him out of his misery "

Mitch watched as Chris hit the floor screaming in pain rolling around .

He looked down at him and tried to work out what had happened he understood as the knife that he had in his hand clattered to the floor he had stabbed Chris.

Simon stood watching Chris a second to long, Mitch was up on the chair and through the window jumping down praying the hole he made was not big enough for Simon to climb through. He felt the shingle from the driveway under his feet it was sharp and digging in as he ran.

It was no good going to the school no one was there he took off left and up to the where it all had started he was past the bus stop before he knew it.

He took to the road, that way if a car came he could stop it, it crossed his mind that Simon might come after him with the car, but if he kept running straight and not stop a car behind him he wold be ok.

He felt himself tire the lack of food, exercise and the beatings had taken a toll on him, people he saw people walking down the street some distance away he screamed at them to help him but his screams were drowned out by a fire engine with sirens blasting  getting closer, he didn't stop he ran at the fire engine he had to stop them they need to get the other two out while they still had time.

The fire engine swerved around him and kept going a police car followed slowing to take a look at him and then carried on. He turned and began to run backwards looking to see where they were heading. The house opposite the school was well alight, He stopped and watched the orange light, light up the night sky.

He Screamed Tommy's name and started running back towards the house the boys were in the basement they wouldn't be able to get out and no one knew that they were there so would not be looking for them.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Orange

As he got closer he could smell the smoke, it was acrid and heavy and made him cough.

He stood on the shingle and watch as the flames flickered in the kitchen it was only a short distance to the hallway and then the basement door.

He was pushed out of the way by two firemen who seemed to be running the show shouting instructions to the others.

Something crackled inside the house, Mitch looked around at the upstairs window the rooms looked orange and the net curtains caught alight in an instant.

      "Tommy" Mitch Screamed running towards the house.

      "Whoa there Sonny, where do you think your going" A tall burly Fireman stopped him in his tracks by grabbing him as he ran passed lifting him off his feet.

      "Tommy is in there have to get him out!"" He fought like crazy to be put down but it didn't work he couldn't scratch him he was wearing thick clothing.

      "Tommy, who's Tommy do you know where he is?" The Man asked holding him tighter.

      "In there in the basement, he's hurt, Thomas is in there to" He wriggled till he could get a good look at the building the corner of the roof was alight.

The fireman turned him round so he could shout the information, Mitch heard it being repeated again from further away.

     "Ages, how old are they son." The fireman asked quietly and calmly.

    "Thomas must be sixteen seventeen maybe eighteen, Tommy about eight nine.....let me down." He screamed unable to believe the man was so calm 

     "What are their last names where do you know where they live." The man turned side ways on he was looking for something or someone.

     "They live here.....No....they were brought here!" Mitch squirmed until he loosened the grip and he quickly slid down the man his feet crashed down on to the shingle and he was off towards the house.

He ran around the corner of the house and almost into two police men who were trying to push the car away from the house, because when the fire reached that side that would go up too.

Mitch joined in with pushing the car, if they got it out of the way they could find someway of opening the door, they could go that way in to get them out.

He got pushed out the way.

A police woman grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the front garden back to the entrance of the garden she clicked her fingers at someone Mitch couldn't make out in the darkness. Suddenly a blanket was thrown over his shoulders and he was tightly wrapped in it.

He was pushed towards a police car, the door opened for him and he was pushed inside, the police woman was about to shut the door when Mitch screamed begging her not to shut the door he didn't want to be trapped inside with yet another stranger.

      "Ok, shh what's your name little one!" She smiled down at him. He scooted to the other side of the car to keep some distance the woman knelt down and leaned on the seat taking off her hat.

      "Mitch Grassi, my name is Mitch grassi" It seemed strange to be saying that names again"

     "Well what were you  and your friends doing in the house, it's been empty months...Did you all set the fire."

Mitch shook his head slowly.

      "They did!" He whispered

      "Who your friends...did it go wrong and they couldn't get out is that what this is!"

      "NO....NO...NO they started it Chris, Simon and Claire"

     "More friends  where do they live?"

     "Your not listening  we were brought here..... go talk to some one back at the station my name is Mitch Grassi and I have been missing....what's the date" He looked at her wide eyed

     "Fourteenth..."

     "Wow less then a month seemed longer fourteenth August I was snatched off the street here... Tommy and Thomas god knows when they were taken"

     "Fourteenth of October it's October now. Don't move got to report this !" She leaned back and got on the radio.

     "Three months...it's been three months " He shook his head pulling the blanket around himself 

He heard his name mentioned and looked at her she was smiling widely.

Mitch took the chance to look over her shoulder, he was sure the sky was more orange now. A muffled shout went up and it fell silent.

Mitch crossed the seat in a second and pushed his way past, the roof was now listing to one side and the fire men were walking backwards pulling equipment with them.

The police woman took his shoulder and squeezed it. A squeeze that told him there was no hope. The radio fired up but Mitch wasn't listening both were gone he had caused this if he hadn't have got out they would have been locked in but safe, he had killed them.

The sky lit up brighter then any then anything he had seen in a while as the roof fell in on the building.

Smoke and embers went skywards and floated down as though it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do.

Mitch backed up into the police woman, who wrapped her arms around his chest. he started to sob, he needed his Mom.

 

 

 


	19. You gave him time to shine

 One AM.

Thomas grabbed Tommy and pulled him down so he was flat on the floor the fresher air was down there, smoke was slowly coming under the door and heading for the highest point once that was full of smoke it would crawl down the walls towards them.

Tommy whinged at having to lay on his tummy.

       "Shhh Tommy we have to be quiet for a while!"

Tommy squirmed a little, out of fear of the beating a little while ago and the fact Thomas was being nice Tommy lost what little control he had and now he was laying in a puddle his already wee soaked trousers lay in the puddle at first it was warm then began to turn cold, not that he noticed much it happened on a daily bases.

The house started to pop and creak and Tommy sat up to look.

      "It's just the house talking to us, it's ok lay down try and sleep awhile."

      "W.. WE..  Welll it cccan ssssshut uppp" He scooted over a little and lay down next to Thomas.

      "It will soon." He lifted his eyes to the celling feeling around for the blanket Mitch used he opened it and threw it over the pair of them he didn't want Tommy to see what was happening.

      "TOM back ssssooon " Tommy muttered.

Thomas sighed even if he wanted to he didn't think Tom could, no they were on their own now.

      "T... tell me...... atory"

      "Sorry kid I don't know any"

Tommy sighed and gave a small cough

      "You ok ?" Thomas swallowed hard, his chest hurt badly and his breathing was getting worse it felt like some one was poking him hard in the chest.

      "F....unnny taste"

      "That'll be, be Moms cooking we will get a drink later ok.. go to sleep now"

      "But T...TOM" Tommy Said annoyed.

Something fell over above them and landed with a loud bang Tommy whimpered

     "They still angggry" He asked

     "No far from it Tommy they are moving the furniture so we all can have a bedroom of our own, what colours do you want in your room"

     "Don't cc are mmm..must have looock.... "

     "Ok... we'll ask Daddy for a the biggest lock he can find how's that, I'm gonna have the biggest room though as the oldest I get the biggest room.

     "Tom. .. no..t  here...he cacan have the li..littlestttttt room." Tommy laughed out loud and broke into a fit of coughing.

 

Two Thirty Am

Scott was dreaming about Mitch,

he was always dreaming about Mitch even when he was a wake, Mitch was talking to him  but he couldn't hear him he was trying his best to lip read, something about Katherine, ok who was Katherine... No not Katherine Kirstin he was talking about Kirstin and her face... he wish Mitch would talk clearer he had no idea why Mitch was talking about her face, the more he tried to work out what Mitch was saying the more Mitch said he was missing most of it.

He caught the word eye twice Kirstins eye Scott shook his head trying to tell Mitch he couldn't hear him and he didn't understand what he wanted, Scott's whole body shook almost knocking him off his feet Mitch waved and vanished.

Scott was shaken awake at first he had no idea where he was then he realised he had fallen asleep while writing to Mitch, the other letters all sealed had fallen on to the floor, he had taken to hating him again.

      "SCOTT WAKE UP, SCOTT." His mother shook him again she sounded to over excited for this time of day.

      "What!" Scott covered his eyes, he couldn't sleep at the best of times and now his mother was waking him up .

 She had only to say one word and Scott was wide awake.

      "Mitchell!"

      "Mitch, yeah I know I said I would pull myself together stop writing to him but I can't."

He watched as his mother bent down and picked up a handful of the letters.

     "Scott I hope you numbered all these letters"

     "Num..mumbered why?"

     "If he's going to read these he might as well read them in the right order when he gets out of the hospital" She plonked herself down on to Scotts bed he only just managed to move his feet before she sat on them.

 

      "They have to find him first or he will have to want to come home..." He looked up at his mother for a second as her words sank in.

      "Hossspital..he's in the hospital Jesus Mom holy F....sorry Mom." he caught himself and stopped the F word coming out

      "Just the once it's ok, don't get this news everyday, I hear you say it again though you and a piece of soap will become very acquainted with your mouth."

      "Can I go see him... NOW."

      "In the morning they are checking him over....feeding him up. Now get some sleep they will want to find out what went on with him, Mike knows nothing but the police knocked on the door about an hour ago he stopped off on his way to the hospital with Maria."

 

Scott was out of bed at his wardrobe door.

      "What you doing now... get back into bed its about two thirty in the morning I doubt you will be seeing him much before the evening at the earliest it may not even be today, he will want to spend sometime with his family.

Scott stopped he hadn't thought of that, perhaps didn't want to see him, perhaps he had changed perhaps living on the street or where ever had been had changed him. He opened the door to the wardrobe and pulled out his favourite red plaid shirt  he slipped it over his head  mainly to annoy his mother who would constantly tell him to put it on properly .

      "They won't let you see him Scott" She got up and went over to him.

      "Maybe not but they can't stop me sitting there till I can" he looked around the room looking for his comb

      "They can, your fourteen Scott they will call us, or worse still call the police and they will bring you  back here what will that do?"

Next he went looking for his shoes remembering he kicked them under the bed finding them he sat on the bed and put them on standing up he looked at his mother.

      "Sorry Mom this is my choice I am not a baby any more, I know you want the best for me and I promise you now I will try to be the best doctor I can be but right now I want to be with my friend "

      "Scott darling I would ...." Scott had already left the room she jumped at the sound of the front door closing.

It opened with the same sort of noise and She heard her sons feet on the stairs. He entered the room and blushed and went back to the wardrobe and pulled a pair of jeans off the shelf, kicking his shoes off he put them on jammed his feet into the shoes again.

      "Wait "

      "I have to go"

      "I'll take you.. we can sit together they won't send you home, they wouldn't dare to send any son of mine home without him seeing.... seeing... " She ran out of steam and shrugged.

      "Friend Mom Friend"

      "Friend, ok friend is good but a friend doesn't get so wrapped up when they go missing not to the extent of making their health bad...be honest with me and with yourself he's more then that he's more than a friend Yes...mm"

      "Honest Mom you want me to be honest now, he's everything. Sun moon stars, they all seem to come together and when he's there, they align every things right....Fu...flip I tried to Kiss Kirstin because I thought that was the right thing to do... she got so angry with me.. I realised then I felt nothing for her and never would... what makes it worse she's acting strange around me now expects me to know what is going on with her. For years we used to finish each others sentences now I don't have a clue what's she is talking about."

Connie Hoying laughed out loud.

      "It means your growing up, all of you, won't be long before you are all off to college.. Kirstin to her drama course, Mitch off to do what ever Mitch wants to do and you, You son will apply for every music college you can find do you hear me no more of this nonsense of being a doctor... your grandma is old with any luck the old goat won't be here when you graduate."

      "MOM" Scott opened his eyes wide.

      "Stupid woman, why she wanted you to be a doctor is beyond me, your to much like your dad he was meant to be a dentist according to her now look at him a managing director of a paper firm we would never have met if he had become a dentist, you wouldn't be here and the world would not know what  a wonderful caring son I have, who believes I'm not proud of him. I stood at the back of every show that you were in I didn't want to tell you I was there in case you got nervous, Mitchell was always nervous and he knew his parents were there and you took care of him, you didn't need me there worrying you too."

Scott looked at his mother and then at the floor.

     "Need proof, September sixteenth last year, two thirds the way through the song and Mitchell hit a very high note.. you just stood staring at him smiling left Kirstin to carry the tune while Mitch went off on the high notes I wasn't sure if he had done something wrong and you were trying to work out how to sort it out in your head, but no you were just giving him his time to shine. "

His mother turned round and picked up the letters from the bed, Scott joined her by picking up the ones from the floor, he turned the pile over in his hands he couldn't give Mitch these they were out pouring of how much he hated him. Mitch didn't need to see them, he threw them on the bed and sat amongst them.

      "I'll get my keys and we can be off." Connie wanted to give her son a second.

      "No"

      "No Scott?" she frowned.

      "What happens if we get there and he said he doesn't want to see me.....  As in ever!"

      "Unless you ask you won't know.... and if that's the case, well at least your know one way or the other."

 

One Thirty AM

Thomas stirred a little he felt himself being shifted and lifted, he tried to cling on to the sleeping Tommy but his hands were firmly pulled away.

      "What's your name Son, can you open your eyes for me! We need to know you are ok."

Thomas opened his eyes slowly and took a look at the large built man looking down at him.

      "They call me Thomas.. him first he's small " Thomas tried to look down but other adults were bending over Tommy he couldn't see him.

      " In a moment, can you walk son, hello your bleeding. " He took off his jacket and held it up to his the boys mouth as the blood trickled out.

      "I'm Ed Thomas pleased to meet you can we get you sat down so we can check you out, your friend what's his name he's not to good"

Things seemed to slow down at that point and Thomas lost all feeling in his body and slumped forward. The jacket fell to the floor.

      "He's crashing."

Thomas fought for breath sucking in cold clean air, the basement door was off the hinges letting in the outside air for the first in what seemed like forever, ok he remembered the outside world clearly he dreamed of it every night but to finally feel it again on his hot skin was great, cooling . He felt no more pain he lost himself in dreams again until the dream faded away into nothing.

They stopped working on him and coved his face with the soaked jacket that had been dropped on the floor

      "Gone" Someone whispered.

From the doorway a police officer shouted something about the roof and everyone made for the door.

  


	20. Scott would never understand that sentance, so Mitch would never tell him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the nurses realised that Scott was going nowhere even after they told him to go home, his mother was just as stubborn not taking no for answer.

 When The nurses realised that Scott was going nowhere even after they told him to go home, his mother was just as stubborn not taking no for answer. 

They were put into a small side room so it was quiet and left. The room was a cross the hall from Mitch's room.

Scott paced the room and when he got fed up with that he leaned against the open door frame and sighed, Mitch's parents were in with him Scott could hear Maria laughing one second and crying the next. He looked at his mother and gave her a weak smile.

      "Told you it wouldn't be that easy to see him today, look it's light out now why don't we come back when you have had a rest you look tired." His mother offered.

      "And what if he wants to see me, and finds I couldn't be bothered to wait" He said softly but firmly.

      "He'll be tired too!" 

Scott pushed off the door frame and wondered across the short hallway and looked through the small glass window  that sat just about half way up the door, Mitch had his back to the door sitting in the middle of the bed legs crossed a plate of sandwiches sat beside him untouched or he had already eaten his fill before these had arrived. This gave Scott an idea

He rushed back to where his mother sat looking at a magazine.

Holding up the magazine up to him. 

       "Not saying this is old but did you know they had just executed Ted Bundy...." She turned to the front page "January 1989 mm no wonder"

       "Who's Ted Bundy?" He frowned going through his pockets finding what he was looking for was about to rush out again

       "Way before your time Scott and not a good man, what's all the rush for?"

       "I need Candy"

       "Candy Oh Scott have a sensible breakfast please, here let me give you some money not sure the canteen will be open, but promise me no Candy or I will have to start wishing you father was a dentist."

        "For Mitch, I always buy Mitch Candy on Friday and I know it's not Friday now but  he has missed so many Fridays, he always give me Maria's Tuna fish paste sandwiches he hates them but doesn't want to hurt her feelings."

        "And what is wrong with the pack up I give you on a Friday Hmm" she drummed her fingers on her knee.

        "Nothing, I eat yours, I bin Mitch's, who like Tuna fish paste... but it makes him feel better if he thinks I eat them."

        "Here, if you can find somewhere open here buy him some take this get yourself something too... Not Candy"

       "Thanks Mom!"

        "You can thank me when you get the bill for his rotting teeth."

Scott was gone, he had seen the shop sign when they had arrived and noticed it would open at seven thirty, the sun was just coming up over the other end of hospital so it must be about that now.

He slid to a stop on the newly polished floor the door was still locked but he could hear talking from the inside so he hoped it wouldn't be long

He was kept waiting longer then he wanted, arriving back to where his mother was he took to reading the posters on the wall again the big bag of mix candy was placed gently on the seat next to his mother.

He had read and re read all the posters on the wall, he had even straighten one up that was hanging off the wall.

What to look out for in meningitis or wash your hands when you sneeze or cough.

It was quiet a few nurses moving around the odd doctor, three or four police hanging around.

Finally Mitch's door opened and Maria and Mike made their way out, Mike gave Scott a big smile and sidestepped the two police officers as they made their way in and Scott was made to wait again.

He wasn't listening to what his Mom and Maria were talking he had wondered back to the window.

       "He's shaken....as you expect." Mike made him jump as he stood behind him and spoke quietly.

Scott spun round wide eyed he had one question.

      "What happened?"

      "I will let Mitch fill in the details, but outline is he left school, got to the bus stop and was snatched right from under peoples noses, this man told everyone it was his son playing up and he was taking him back to the car to sort him out. Everyone just parted the way and let them go even though he was screaming for help. How can people just see something and not ask the kid if it's ok." Mike frowned.

      "It's my fault!" Scott held his head in his hands

      "NO son apparently Y...he was followed for weeks so this man got to know his routine, how he knew Mitch was alone that day I have no idea"

       "I Knew, I knew he was alone, Kirstin was meant to be but Buddy walked her to the bus stop What if it had been her, what if he had taken Kirstin he could have... WHAT DID HE TAKE MITCH FOR.... OH NO god he, he didn't touch him" Mitch swung back to the door.

       "Mitch said no.. he talked about a boy that was getting abused but he said, well, no, no one harmed him." Mike looked at the floor, by the time Scott had turned back to look at him Mike was in tears. Scott took him back to the room his wife was in.

       "They beat him he's black and blue and every shade in between.... believe me you were not the reason they took him he looked like this woman's kid so they snatched him to please her."

      "They.. you keep saying they how many were there." Mike looked to Maria for answers she shook her head and waved her hands she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

      "Three two men and a woman, she sounded as though she was looking for her child that was stolen from her as a kid, you know trying to replace him with the three kids... Mitch and two others."

      "Where was he.. how did he get away?" Turning  his attention back to Mike he heard Mitch raise his voice, what sounded like the plate that had been on the bed hit door.

The police offers quickly made an exit from the room, stopping long enough to enter the room

       "Mr Grassi we will be back later, we really need a full statement from your son.. we will let him rest and wait."

       "Wait, why would you wait it's not as though anyone is going to come here with all these people here!" Scott looked blankly at him.

The tallest of the two police officers looked at Mike, Mike looked at Connie and she nodded.

Scott looked at his Mom she was visibly shaking.

       "Tell me!" He demanded

       "Look Scott while this guy was looking for Mitch and after he found him remember I told you he was watching Mitch, well...he .... um... oh boy...umm  He picked Mitch up for them and then followed you and Kirstin around for awhile...  He was coming after you Scott, he wanted you"

       "Me.... for what? Hey they are here for me, in case he comes looking for me" Scott pointed at the police.

       "Yep son we are so I suggest you sit down, your not going anywhere soon keep you two in the same place we can keep you both safe."

They fell into a moments of silence.

       "And don't f..ing  shut the door again either." No one had heard Mitch walk across the hallway he was in the doorway, he was pointing at the officers.

       "I don't like the door closed ever " He continued to rant.

Scott slowly turned around not sure what to expect Mike had said they had beaten him. He opened his eyes wide to take in the dirty grimed Mitch dirt on top of dirt and something else was on his face was that blood.

Scott swallowed hard he looked into Mitch's eyes that was the only way he could convince himself that this was Mitch, his Mitch he let his eyes wonder, Mitch was wearing a over large hospital gown in pale blue. Further down his feet were black and something was on his left foot that looked like blood.

       "Hi" He whispered bringing his eyes back up to  Mitch's face.

Mitch stopped looking at the other two turned his attention to Scott, he blinked

       "No....No... Not now !" He screamed and ran back to his room.

       "Knowing you Scott that's......ok then bye Scott we'll wait here" Mike said to a quickly disappearing Scott.

Mike turned back to the adults in the room 

       "Did any one think Scott was going to take no as answer."

       "Scott never could understand the word no !" His mother offered

 

Scott watched from the doorway as Mitch pulled the sheets from the bed and threw them on the floor, he followed them down and he rolled himself up in them and lay quietly.

Scott sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Mitch pretended he wasn't there.

      "I am not going anywhere till you talk to me Mitchie Moo"

Nothing Mitch lay still.

      "Ahh nothing to say Mitchy Moo with udders" He gave half a laugh and heard Mitch huff

      "Whats up Mitch... talk to me...we don't have to say a single thing about the last three months cross my heart hope to die Mitchie Mooo"

      "Shut up!" Mitch whispered 

      "He speaks I just thought he knew how to scream at people." Scott tried to keep it light "Ohh you want some news Kirstins got herself a boyfriend that Buddy kid in choir class... nice kid... should I call him a kid he's older then us"

Mitch groaned and pulled up the covers over his head he really didn't want to hear how people were getting on with their lives while he had been away.

      "Have to ask why are you laying on the floor?"

      "Been on the floor for three months the beds to soft." Mitch whispered from under the sheets.

      "Wouldn't it be better to go and get a hot shower your making the sheets dirty."

Mitch threw the sheet back and huffed.

       "They want to pod and poke me before I can do that, take swabs and stuff that's why I shouted at them they won't let me till they degrade me a bit more."

Scott slid from the bed to the floor so they were almost at the same level.

      "Do you want me to stay while they do it.... if they are going to do it anyway you might as well get it over with then you can take a shower.

      "They need an adult with me....but... "

      "Not you parents" He smiled "Moms here she could sit with you... and no is not the answer your looking for Moo "

      "Moo... why moo?" 

      "Cause your being a bit of cow right now"

      "I'm being a COW.... I can be I want to be I have been through shit "

      "Umm yep but right now we need the old funny, shy, bold, stupid Mitch back just for an hour or two maybe that Mitch could deal with all this then the Mitch that's here right now."

       "I am who I am don't like it then leave." Mitch pulled the sheet over his head and flipped on to his other side, whining at the pain that shot through him. Scott was there the second Mitch moved, Mitch could feel his knees in his back.

       "Way to close Hoying. " Mitch hissed.

       "Don't like it then leave" He mimicked Mitch.

       "Cute Hoying very cute taking the micky out of me now." Mitch pushed himself into a sitting position and stared up at Scott.

Scott relented and moved back half inch.

       "So do I get my Mom to come in get it done" Scott gave Mitch a shy smile. 

Mitch frowned and sighed.

       "I'll take that as a yes" He got up and ran to the door.

       "I didn't say that Scott.....Scotty wait." He was talking to thin air.

       "I Missed you Scott." He whispered to himself. Scott would never understand that sentence, he would just think that Mitch meant as a friend and he would say I missed you too  and laugh. 

He could never tell his best friend the real reason why he missed him so he would never say it to him ever.

 

 

 

 


	21. Rag doll/ Rage

 

Scott was stuck in the waiting room again as his mother and the officers filed into the room to talk to Mitch.

He sat down next to Maria and looked across the room as Mike had taken over the pacing of the room.

      "I hope it was ok that Mom went in, Mitch didn't want you to be there watching... I mean knowing what you all have been through he's trying to spare you"

      "We understand son, it's ok.... you really do take care of him... make things right for him"

Scott blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

     "I am doing what anyone else would do" He whispered.

     "But would he have let anyone else's mother deal with this, because you told him it was going to happen that way  he let it happen, Scott, you understand he's going be... be "Mike stumbled over his words.

      "I guess the best word is broken, he is going to be broken for a while he's going to turn to you more and more, are you sure that, that is what you want.. Knowing how he feels about you."

Scott took in  a deep breath and let it out slowly.

      "Maybe if we don't mention I know about the letter yet, it might just be one thing to many at the moment" Scott offered

      "So Ok we don't say anything that give you what, time to move on to someone else!" Maria looked up and frowned at Scott.

      "Maria, stop it" Mike begged.

      "He has to much power over our son, If he told Mitch to jump off a tall building Mitch would do that just to please him, to get his attention... they are fourteen what do they know about the future."

      "Can I correct you there Maria I turned fifteen last month.... and I know it's another nine months before Mitch does and things don't always work out the way you want them to but.... even if we hated each other from this moment there would not be a second I would not check he was ok... we have grown up like that can't see that changing anytime soon... So Maria if you don't like it you better get used to it because it won't be me that hurts Mitch."

 Maria lifted her hand to re adjust her hair, and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Scott picking up the large bag of Candy. 

       "Want one?" He offered her the paper bag.

She peeked in the bag and frowned.

       "They are all black, why?" She took out a hand full of wrapped sweets.

       "He hates them!" Scott giggled

       "Then why?"

       "Same reason I used to wound you up before we got married waited till you were not looking and stole your college books from the library table... so you notice me." Mike sat down next to Maria and patted her knee.

       "And look where that got me, married to a man who is just a soppy old devil!"

       "Less of the old thank you" He tried to sound stern but failed.

The door opened across the hall and Connie left talking to the police she came back into the room and sat the other side of Maria all three heads bowed in deep conversation, it seemed Scott wasn't wanted in the conversation. He made his way across the hall met by the sight of Mitch just in a pair of underwear the beating that he had seen on his face and arms followed a pattern down his back and across his hip and looked as though it travelled around the front most of them were purple in colour and he had never seen Mitch look so thin, he turned and got out of the doorway before Mitch saw him looking.

He waited close to the door for a second or two then brightly called out Mitchs name and waited for him to say it was ok to go in.

Mitch had the hospital gown back on when he invited Scott back into the room.

       "Do I stink, your Mom kept her distance once the door was shut I can't smell anything I got used to the smell... I thought the first week I would throw up all the time the other two were really bad, especially Tommy he wore an towel in his trousers because no one trained him to use the toilet... How the hell do you do that to a kid.... When.....if I have kids I'm gonna love him/her, both" Mitch blushed at the thought of having kids

       "Kids... hmmm ok ... that what you want...!"

       "Yes, no.... I don't know....I'm going to be a bit busy though!"

       "Busy...? Doing what!"

       "Traveling around the world.." He shot a look at Scott before he collected up the large hospital towel and emergency soap and sponge set the nurses gave him.

       "Where you going ?"

       "Well I would like to Paris... that's in France Scott" He said coyly 

       "Grade A student in geography yes I know where that is...."

       "Boasting again Scott grade a this grade a that.... Mommy's little Prince goody too shoes"

Scott tried to laugh it off, the fact that he was failing at school because he was worried about Mitch.

        "I am going to have a shower want to come!"

        "What!"

        "I meant do you want to wait for me outside we can talk through the door."

Scott popped his head around the door and told the others where they were going.

        "So why Paris..."

        "Paris.. oh well when you find us a big talent contest or a label that wants to sign us we can travel...you know singing.... You Me and munchkin... you did tell her I was back didn't you... " He looked at Scott who had his head on one side.

        "She's gonna kill you" He tried to sing but he was far from ready to use his voice like that yet.

        "You still want to do that... I mean... if you want to put it on hold or not do it because its to much for you." Scott stopped at the door marked restroom and opened the door for Mitch.

        "It's as much your dream as it's mine Scott I can't take that away from you.... but just give me time to take everything in and process then I am good to go again." He tapped Scott on the chest with his long fingers before passing him and going into the bathroom he left the door a jar a bit so they could talk.

Scott looked down at his shirt Mitch had left his dirty finger marks on his red plaid shirt.

      "We should start small, build up" Scott shouted through the door

      "No go big we have done the ten dollar a piece shows, lets go big or go home"

Scott lent against the wall, he wasn't sure if Mitch was just trying to be brave and tackle things out of his comfort zone or he really wanted to go that way.

Mitch hummed to himself Scott could just make it out over the water.

      "What you doing hanging around here" A male voice from behind him made him jump he turned around to look at the slightly taller boy.

      "Sorry you want to go in, I was waiting for my friend to come out."

      "Yeah like I ain't heard that one before move your arse before I move it for you pervert."

      "I'm not I am waiting for my friend...Mitch you Ok"

      "Let me do this in peace it's the first water I have seen in months if I am not a prune when I leave this room there is something wrong with me."

      "MITCH " The taller boy shouted 

      "Thomas... Jesus wait wait let me turn this off a second oh my god you got out." Mitch screamed

Mitch appeared at the door wrapped around the waist with the towel.

       "Scott this is Thomas .. he was, in the house with me.... you ok.... "

       "They thought I had a punctured lung from broke ribs but it was just broken ribs and the blood they found was from a knocked out tooth" He opened his mouth to show Mitch the missing tooth, both Scott and Mitch moved their heads back years of neglecting his teeth didn't make for a pleasant smell.

       " I passed out from the pain woke up in here..... I heard they found a body in the house after they put it out"

       "Who" Mitch wanted to know shivering.

       "Didn't tell me it wasn't one of us they got us both out."

        "Tommy's here, he's ok have you seen him"

Scott looked at Thomas who had hesitated a second to long.

        "Where is he....Tommy....he's here!"

        "He's here, he's down stairs somewhere...."

        "I'll get changed and go and see him he will be terrified not knowing anyone or where he is...could you not have gone down to him"

        "It makes no matter who's with him he ain't gonna care"

        "He'll be scared what ward is he on " Mitch pushed his untidy hair back off his face 

        "Make no difference he won't know your there!" Thomas threw a look at Scott.

        "When  is he coming  up on this ward then i'll wait till then!"

        "He ain't in no ward Stupid he's in the morgue, he dead...D.E.E.D get it stopped breathing, a non person.... they carried him out like he was a rag doll and dumped him on the grass...." Thomas looked at the floor.

        "I gave him a kick to see if he was playing as I went past... "

        "It's ok Thomas...it's ok...." Scott said quietly watching as Mitch dissolved into tears and held in to the door frame.

        "No...it ain't...... he had nothing ... was nothing to them..... it should have been me... it should have been me." Thomas began to sob.

        "No....don't say that!" Mitch started.

        "True.... I helped Chis bring kids there, I.... I helped him get rid of them too should have been me."

        "No Thomas he gave you no choice, tell the police everything.... they might be able find them "

        "Hope they got enough spades for the dig then......they were leaving us to die"

 

Mitch went back into the bathroom and turn the water back on.

Thomas looked at Scott.

     "He tried to save our lives back there if he didn't get help I would have been gone to... they planned to stave us to death and you didn't want to be anywhere near Tommy when he didn't get his food." Thomas tried to make a joke of it.

      "You ok your parents coming "Scott asked

Thomas shrugged the police said they were looking through records to see if he fitted an descriptions but he wouldn't hold his breath, and he was at an age where he would be expected to take care of himself so if they didn't find anyone by the time he was ready to leave they would give him some cash to get him started on a new life.

A life he didn't know about, they were going to register him as Thomas Smith so that he was able to get help in the future he was meant to go out into the big wide world with people and noise and cars something he knew nothing about he didn't know  if he was going to cope at that second he envied Tommy he didn't have to cope... he probably would have been in and out of some sort of care all his life but he would have had people to help him.

With Him it was just way you go, your free, if this was freedom he didn't want it.

      "How long you going to be here" Scott wanted to know

      "They say a week or two " Thomas said softly

      "Which room are you in I'll bring Mitch down to see you later"

      "Don't bother, tell him if I see him again I will kick his arse into next week do you hear me" He grabbed Scott and pushed him against the wall.

      "Loud and clear.... let me give you my parents telephone number maybe after while you might want to get  in touch"

      "With him never I hate him so much " His breath almost made Scott's face melt.

He let go of Scott and walked off, Scott watched him go he shook his head the boy was troubled he hoped he would get the help he needed.

      "Mitch You ok"

      "Ummm Yeah ok."

      "Can I come in.."

      "Be out soon go back and wait for me please I won't be long"

      "You sure"

      "Despite what you think Scott I can think for myself get lost leave me alone"

      "Ok, ok I will wait for you in your room"

Mitch said something under his breath that Scott didn't catch.

Silently Mitch burst into tears at the news of Tommy no longer being alive poor kid. A rage ran through him so quick he hadn't seen it coming the shower cubical got the brunt of his anger he put his fist through the plastic partition on his left and watched as the water emptied out all over the grey slate floor he had nothing to clear it up with that made him sob more, slipping down the right plastic panel till he was sitting in the water looking down at his hands he indeed looked like a prune his hands were clean now he felt cleaner but he would never lift the thought of Tommy off of him. He felt himself involuntary move looking up to see what was moving him he saw Scott.

Scott picked him up an arm around his waist the other under his legs.

       "Told you to go away "Mitch clung to Scott's shirt

       "Ow..ow" Mitch moaned as Scott tightened his grip so as not to drop him

       "What hurts..."

       "Ribs your hurting my ribs." Scott released him a little

       "Mitch your stuck with me now I am going no where no matter what you say.... Tommy ..... I didn't know Tommy but you liked him. So I am sure I would have too so if you want to cry go a head I am here...Kicked the door for me....thanks." Scott took Mitch out into the hallway and up the hallway to his room they both left a trail of water behind them .

      "Where do you want to go " Scott turned around in the door way  and pointed to the bed and floor.

      "There slave, put me there!" Mitch pointed to the bed Scott dumped him down and stared at him.

Mitch got a little uncomfortable with Scott staring at him.

       "You ok?" He asked.

       "Yeah.... ok I am going to leave you for a while to get changed "

       "Will you come back and stay till I'm asleep." Mitch gave him a shy smile

       "Sure if you want me to.... want anything a drink, food a book"

       "No I am ok got a jug full of water there.... you ok." He pointed to the bedside cabinet 

Scott stuck his hands in his jeans pocket and nodded. He left.

He wanted to tell Mitch how much he missed him and how much he wanted to take care of him, but Mitch didn't know how he felt about him and Mitch would be embarrassed because he knew what he wrote in the letter but he didn't know Scott knew and now he couldn't tell him now because Mitch would think Scott only mentioned it because he could handle knowing, he should have been honest at the start from the second he saw him fronted up told him the truth. 


	22. Sitting on the fence doesn't make you right it just gives you splinters

 

Kirstin had given up waiting for Scott to walk to school with her she was getting fed up with being late everyday and getting into trouble plus Buddy seemed to take a dislike to her friends and to people she talked to in general. 

He had shook her at one stage mostly out of temper because she was three minutes later then she said she would be he demand to know who she had been talking to when she told him he told her to stay away from them as they were not good enough for her.

She had began to try and avoid him and hang around with large groups should would have hung around  Scott but he was pre occupied with the missing Mitch to even notice when she sat in front of him and told him a pack of lies on how she hurt her eye. She hadn't seen him walking towards her in the hallway at the end of the school day she was trying to pile some books into her locker when she heard her name being called, before she could turn round her head was slammed into the locker door. That was what he called punishment for avoiding him and if she didn't start being his girlfriend again it would get worse for her.

So she lied to Scott, the same Scott that could smell a lie at ten paces she was waiting for him to ask again but he was to tied up in Mitch so she knew that there was not going to be help coming from him and she didn't want to tell her parents they had to much on their plate with her wanting to college they were working hard to save to send her to tell them what was going on would mean they would pull her out of school and send her somewhere else.

      "Hi Kirstin...walk with me this morning!" She heard a set of feet behind her and looked over at Buddy when he reached her side

      "H..Hi..." She tried to smile.

      "Hi is that it, just hi"

She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say so she looked at the floor and fell in with his footsteps

      "Honey, sweet heart.. would be nice.. I mean we are girl friend and boyfriend right "

      "Sure.."

      "Then what do you say..."

      "HI.....Sweetheart"

      "Better keep that up at school and everyone will know we are together........get this." He held on to her arm stopping her.

      "My step dad didn't come home last night, Mom's worried about him frightened he turned his car over in a ditch somewhere..."

      "Oh I hope he's ok perhaps he had to go away on business, what does he do you never said!" She felt his hand grip loosen and let go.

      "Works with Kids, saint Chris I call him...not sure what he does maybe a social worker...don't know really never asked.... He picked Grassi out as needing help... said he looked lost."

      "Lost?" Kirstin stopped walking

      "Yeah... like he didn't want to be here.... maybe he found a better end ... you know the suicide rate for this town is high maybe he...I don't know jumped or took pills they just not found the body yet."

      "Buddy that's a terrible thing to say, disgusting you don't know Mitch, he wouldn't. Didn't know your step dad knew Mitch. We met the day he disappeared?"

Buddy walked back to where she was standing and looked her in the eye.

      "Are you going to cry like a baby Kirstin...Scott and Mitch are not your friends... if Scott was he would be walking to school with you right now....by the way have you heard the rumours going around school." He smiled sweetly at her  and touched her face with his thumb she knew better then to move her face.

      "What rumours?"

      "You must have heard, Mitch is gay...and the way Hoying is mooning after him he is too" He looked her in the eye.

      "So.. what if Mitch is and for that matter so what if Scott is too....not saying either of them are but would it really matter"

      "Of course... Grassi running away... or popping pills or maybe he turned his attentions on the wrong person and they did something."

Kirstin turned around and started to walk towards home, she couldn't stand Buddy talking about her friends like that.

      "Where you going !" He caught up and pulled her to a stop 

      "Prove any of your theory's and I'll listen other wise shut up " She screamed swinging her book bag at him hard.

Two teenage females from her class walked past and giggled they thought that Kirstin and Buddy were having a tiff.

      "She's punching above her weight that one." One said.

      "I know Becky what he sees in that, I don't know... I would have thought she would have been at the hospital"

They carried on their way talking.

Buddy stood looking at her she felt  the rage building up in him, she shouldn't have lashed out at him with her bag.

He reached out to grab her arms but he was stopped mid move by a woman calling Kirstin name.

Kirstin looked up to see her mother moving down the sidewall towards her she knew it must be important her mother was never seen without make up on and here she was heading towards her.

      "Kirstin.... Kirstin...  Kirstin honey come home we need to talk to you...Morning Buddy "

      "Mrs Maldonald good morning.. "

      "Come home Kirstin we need to talk" She smiled.

      "I have to get to school Mom I'm late already."

      "One day off won't hurt I am sure, home child now!"

Kirstin looked at her mother as though she was mad, or sick or both... she had not been allowed to miss school in the last three years and here was her Mom saying one day couldn't hurt.

Buddy started to follow her.

      "Don't want to get you into trouble with school or you Mom you better go to school Buddy, besides if your stepdad comes home she will contact the school to let you know and you won't be there she'll be worried about you" Kirstin sighed loudly relieved that she hadn't got to deal with any anger he had.

She followed her mother into their house as soon as the front door shut Mrs Maldonado leaned against it.

     "What is it!" Kirstin dropped her book bag on the floor at her feet and looked at her mother.

     "Firstly let me show you something, come with me..." She took her daughters hand and led her to the kitchen

She led her over to the kitchen table she had changed the cloth on it it had been a checked blue and white print table cloth when she left that morning now it was a pretty pink and white flowered one, the one that she used for special occasions. In the middle of the table was a news paper.

      "You should read this!" Her mother pushed towards the paper.

      "What is it!" Kirstin picked up the paper and looked at the head line.

 

**ROOF COLLAPES IN FIRE.**

**A house which has been known to be empty for at least a year, has burnt down in what the fire brigade called an act of arson.**

**At the time of this report it is thought two people were found dead at the house, the police won't give details of age or sex or if they died before during or after the fire.**

**It is known that a young adult was brought out alive and  another boy was taken away in an ambulance from the scene before the young adult was brought out four police cars and three engines were in attendance at the height of the fire.**

**An on looker stated he had been hearing noises from the house for the last three months it sound like kids screaming but he thought they had broken in and were using it as a den he would have gone to look but he thought there were more of them then him and he was to frightened to confront the children on his own.**

**The house stands across from St Martins School and it is thought that these were the children that had broken in.**

**Police are asking parents if your child didn't come home last night please to contact the nearest police station the local number for Arlington police station is 555 4912014.**

**Police will remain on the seen for the rest of the day searching the remains.**

 

Shaking her head Kirstin looked up at her mother only to have her mother gather her up in a hug.

      "Mitchell is hospital, he's safe.... Maria rung this morning from the hospital she wondered if you wanted to go and see him."

     "Yes.....yes of god Mitch is ok, but what's he got to do with this...."She dropped the paper back on the table.

     "He was in the house, has been since the start....some man took him off the street drove him round for hours and ended up there"

      "Did, did he set fire to the house"

      "No...Maria said he didn't he was on the outside when the police arrived...he's been beaten up she said he's lost a lot of weight"

Kirstin let the news sink in.

      "Scott!" She cried "We got to tell Scott" She bounced up and down feeling energy she hadn't felt in a while course threw her giving her goose bumps. She could just see Scott's face when he's told, first the eyes would grow big and round then the shy smile would flick over his lips that would turn into the broadest grin that would then turn back into a shy grin because he would realise he would be seeing him again. Then he would put on a front of I knew he would come back, now he was going to get the telling off of his life when he saw him but she knew Scott would never tell him off Scott would just look at him and smile, Mitch would smile back and that would be it.

      "Been there since early, when Maria phoned Scott and Mitch were arguing because Mitch wanted the door open or some such nonsense  and Scott told him he couldn't.... Almost came to blows the two officers that were there to talk to Mitch had to separate the pair of them."

      "Scott and Mitch fighting.. Can we go now...go to the hospital now"

      "Change out of your school things first then we can go... we will take in some food the poor souls must be starved"

Kirstin raced off towards the bedroom to change, she was back before her mother had half finished packing a picnic hamper basket. She helped her to pack quickly the box was full of cold meat from the fridge a homemade trifle was place in there too, Kirstin wasn't sure anyone would eat the trifle her mother couldn't make trifle but that didn't stop her making one once a week and watching in delight as her husband and daughter  tucked into to it saying it was yummy.

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one, she had no idea what to say to Mitch welcome back didn't seem right welcome home was even worse, he had been within feet of them while they were at school and they hadn't known.

Her mother broke the silence by putting on the radio Beyoncé was singing her heart out to the tune of "Check on it" which had been number one at the beginning of the year and Scott and Mitch had driven her mad with the constant singing of this song, She smiled as remembered being chased around the playground being sung to.

Mitch was huffing on the floor wrapped in a blanket, all Scott had asked was did Mitch want the curtain left open or closed when he slept Mitch said he wanted it left open so when he woke up he could see he wasn't in the basement.

Scott the proceed to tell him the best idea would be to close it because Mitch would sleep better in a darkened room.

      "So why did you f..ing well ask what I wanted if your gonna do what you think is best"

      "I just thought it would be....."

      "I can think for myself Scott and I want them open and the door I want that open to." Mitch got up from the floor and threw the door open wide."

      "There's a draft your catch cold on the floor Mitch"

      "Are you Maria now....are you my Mom....stop telling me what I should do. "As Mitch passed Scott on his way back to the nest of blankets he shoved him out of the way Scott ended up pushing back and pushing him into the wall knocking the jug of water off the bedside cabinet making it clatter to the floor bring everyone from the waiting room into the room. They were separated Mitch sent to lay in his nest Scott out to the waiting room.

The moment the room emptied Mitch threw himself down and huffed turning his face away from the door he cried into the blanket why was he being like this why was he taking things out on Scott.

Laying silently he listened to the hum of conversation in the waiting area Scott was getting both barrels from both Maria and Connie telling off for upsetting Mitch. Mitch cried some more he had no thought of sleep going through his head.

He heard footsteps behind him.

       "I'm sorry Scott really sorry" He whispered 

       "Umm shall I go and tell him that!" 

       "Kirst.... Oh god Kirst " Mitch spun round tangling himself up in the blanket more she waited till he had fought his way out.

He threw his arms around her and jumped up and down she had to bounce to stop him from knocking her nose off.

      "Mitch oh Mitch so good to see you..... look at you. " She stepped back to take in his battered face.

      "Not looking my best I know... looks like you have been in the wars to...." He drew his finger around her eye the bruising was almost gone now .

      "Walked into a door !" She offered

      "Door, hummmm nope... when you have been hit a many times as me in the last three months you get to know the degree of marks and I would say either someone hit you or hit you with the said door." He eyed her up.

      "That's right I was picking something up and someone opened the door in the class room and it hit me!"

      "So you DIDN'T walk into the door?"

      "No...Yes...Yes I did." She stood her ground. 

      "Scott what did he do about it... I mean when YOU WALKED INTO THE DOOR!"

      "It took him three days to see the mark nothing he could do....or needed to do"

Mitch half closed his eyes taking her in she wouldn't make eye contact with him but before he could ask another question she changed the subject.

      "Congrats by the way!" She hugged him again.

      "Thanks, but what for?"

      "Just like a fairy story really isn't it....it took him months to sort  his head out " She smiled and nodded at Mitch.

      "WHO he, and why did HE have to sort his head out "

Kirstin looked blankly at him and blinked

       "Scott silly.... he was a bit shocked when he found out, well not exactly shocked more like confused, well not even that... but great how it has all worked out right." 

        "What the hell are you talking about Kirst?" He took her to the bed and sat himself on the edge when Kirstin had made herself comfortable next to him he wriggled away to the left a little so that none of him would touch any of her.

        "I feel like I missed half of that conversation K. "

        "You don't know... he hasn't said anything..  oh, maybe I shouldn't then!" She bit her bottom lip.

        "I Don't know what, no he has said nothing whoever he is." 

        "Mitchy  we are talking about!" She nodded her head to the door

        "No clearer there are at least four He's ...men I mean out there plus male doctors and nurses.... So spill your guts K I need more then He."

Kirstin screwed up her face.

        "Scott, I'm talking about Scott. He stressed out while you were....missing... the doctors put him on pills to help, all they did was to muddle his mind.... I found your rucksack, well me and Buddy we found it at the bus stop I took it home because I just thought you had left it behind.. as soon as I knew you were missing I told Scott I had it." She stopped and looked at her feet.

       "Rucksack... oh great there was me thinking I had lost all my school books and wouldn't have to play catch up for the rest of the year..so why would my rucksack put him on pills for stress all it had was books and stupid blackberry candy in it!" He watched as her toes screwed up.

       "This is none of my business may be I should call Scott."

       "Sorry Honey you started it you finish it."

       "Really.... ohhhh  right um  what else might have been in the rucksack..." She looked away, why was she having to having to tell him why wasn't Scott.

      "Probably pens pencils paper, you know something what was in my rucksack wasn't forefront of my mind in the last three months"

      "Correct...Paper...what do you use paper for." She smirked a little flicker of realisation burnt in his brown eyes. 

       "The letter!" He hissed.

       "Ummm yep...."

       "That stressed him out.... that letter stressed him out!"

       "That and you were missing....he's written you hundreds...well not hundreds but near enough it was the only way he could deal with things... "

      "No....I usually bin it at the bus stop everyday knowing how stupid it would sound to Scott if he ever read it, only I never got the chance that day.... he was never meant to read that never... Did you read it "He closed his eyes if she had he would be fully humiliated .

      "I...I Did.. sorry. "

      " Oh god.... Is that why he has been argumentative... I say somethings black he says it's white... he asks me something I tell him what I want to do then he comes up with why I can't do it that way...take a while ago.. he asked if I wanted the curtains closed or open I said open and he went on to tell me why he thought they would be better shut, and the door he even argued about the door I wanted it open he said there would be a draft and I would get cold... he's just pig headed.... I th...."He watched as Kirstin raised her hand to stop  him talking.

      "Did he shut the curtains?" She asked

      "No" He blinked

      "Did he shut the door by any chance"

      "No....it was shut and I opened it, I may have  pushed him out of the way but he didn't he pinned me against the wall."

      "And did he go back and shut the door"

      "No we got separated, I was told to go and lay down and he was told to go out there."

      "So all he was giving you was his opinion then, the same as he always has, he's thinking of you getting cold that's all.. who's the pig headed one now."

        "Who's side are you on Kirstie?" Mitch frowned

        "I'm on the right side, that may not be your side or Scott's side but I am on the side of what's right."

        "Ok Madonado don't sit on that fence to long your get a splinter in your arse... sorry swearing's second nature that is all I got back...you know back there."

Kirstin got off the bed.

        "So what happens next Mitch...."

        "Hopefully I get to go home soon...apart from being thumped into next week on a regular bases I am fine, under weight but fine.... first time ever a Grassi has been underweight. " He giggled but he knew by her face she didn't mean about going home.

        "Are you really making me think about this now. Your not on the side of good, your on the side of evil."

        "Better now then see him with someone else and wishing you said something."

        "OK, Ok, I got it Kirstin"

 

Scott's mum stood in the doorway 

        "Your mum needs to go now Kirstin are you ready..."

Kirstin smiled at Mitch and pulled him in for a hug.. he gently but firmly pulled away after a second.

        "And that's something we are going to work on tomorrow... no need to be scared of us Mitch."

Mitch looked at his bare feet, he needed another shower even some one like Kirstin touching him made him feel dirty.

He waited for Kirstin to say her goodbyes. Before picking up his wet towel and the soap and tooth brush again, he could feel how unclean he was getting by the second.

 

 


	23. I had to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its me Kathrine the writer of this story.  
> The stories that i write are just that stories,  
> but somewhere in those stories i try to make them real  
> by putting people i know and love into them or uses them for the things that could happen to pentatonix  
> I haven't added much to this one for a while as to tell you the truth one of the charaters in the story is and always will be a real person.  
> Well on christmas eve 2017 we (his family) lost our Tommy (Ashley) He was two when he was taken we got him back at ten damage done by then, Christmas eve he took his own life. so i am going to take a break from this story for a few weeks but i will be back and i will finish this for his memory ( my brother the little lost boy) Sleep well.  
> Something far happier for the nest one which should be up at the weekend.  
> So there you go.  
> Write soon.  
> Bye
> 
> Be back here soon

 

The night before.

 Simon had checked on Chris.

When Chris had begged for help Simon backed off standing up.

Looking around the kitchen he saw his wife looking down at Chris he had to keep her from falling apart, telling her to go and check that the basement door was locked. He watched as she tried to bend down to touch her brother.

      "Go.. I will sort him " He yelled at her making jump back in fear.

Watching her leave he grabbed a dirty tea towel that hadn't been washed in a long while he then turned on the gas and waited for it to light throwing the towel in the flame he made his way out of the room it caught instantly the flames grew higher and climbed the walls to the celling, Chris watched from the floor as the room caught alight he was in to much pain to scream out, so he just lay there watching as the blood spilled out over the floor. 

       "Should have broke him earlier...but no you wanted the other one first... the kid was yours for the taking." Simon walked away.

Simon gathered his wife up and ushered her to the door they had to get out of there before that boy brought the police back when he got his hands on him and that was not a threat that was a promise he would kill him.

Having got out they went to the car but neither of them had the keys they worked their way around to the entrance of the garden . At the entrance Simon saw fire engines coming up the street turning back to look at the house it was well alight now. Some busy body of a neighbour must have reported it, he saw a police car too it took a detour in the road to avoid something but it was still coming their way.

The two of them fled neither of them knew where they were going or how they were getting there.

 

 --------------

 

Scott watched as Mitch slowly walked toward the bathroom then watch him walk back again after a long while. 

Scott's turn to take a walk he just wanted to stretch his legs he had been cooped up for hours and was feeling stir crazy.

It wasn't to long before one of the officers came and found him sitting on his own looking out of the window.

       "How long am I here for?" Scott asked on the way back.

       "Till we can locate them all!" He said in a gruff voice.

       "And if you don't, what then!" Scott wanted to know.

       "When your friend gets the go a head to go home, then we will review the situation again.

       "Wait you said when we can locate them all... does that mean you have one of them or two of them"

       "We don't have any of them in custody no if that's what you are talking about Scott"

       "Then, where have you looked... ask Mitch if he knows more... he has to know something even if he doesn't realise he knows it"

       "Look Scott leave this to us, Mitch we have been told is in, in no fit state to be pushed at the moment."

Scott stopped walking and turned to face the police officer, his name badge read Reed.

        "Sir.. I have known Mitch a long time he's stronger then you think.. stronger then anyone thinks"

        "He, is waiting to be assessed in the morning and until then we can't speak to him and I would like to point out we would appreciate you not asking questions either... Not about what happened anyway... we have to hear it from him what happened before the fire."

        "He escaped... that's what happened before the fire."

Officer Reed shuffled his feet and looked like he was going to say something Scott waited for what seemed a life time.

        "You think he started the fire."

        "No we don't think he started the fire. Officers passed him on the street nearly knocked him over so no he  didn't start the fire."

        "Then what do you need to know."

Officer Reed walked off towards where Scotts mother was.

        "As I said Scott it has to come from him."

Scott swerved right and looked into the open door Mitch was kneeling on a chair he had placed under the window, Scott gently tapped the door in the way of a knock.

       "Hi" Mitch didn't turn round

       "Hi..whatcha doing"

       "Watching life carry on with out me, do you know how many people have walked in to the emergency entrance  over the way"

       "No idea." Scott came over to the window and stood with his back to it so he could look at Mitch

       "Fourteen people, four men, rest ladies with kids all going to be patched up and sent on their way!"

       "So?"

       "So Scott, where's my sticking plaster where's my there, there better in the morning speech."

       "Some people take longer to heal then others Mitch. But you will. "

       "How long did it take you!" Mitch flicked his eyes from the window to Scott's face and then back to the window.

       "Excuse me?"

       "It's ok, Kirstin let out your little secret...told me how mixed up you were....told me about the pills"

Scott put his hand on Mitch's shoulder.

       "Oh the letter"

       "Mmm" Mitch stole the smallest of looks at Scott's face. Scott took a deep breath and dropped his hand off Mitchs shoulder turning he looked out of the window

 

"Dear Scott  
I have re written this letter everyday for three months,  
always telling myself that today is the day I tell you about me.  
Yeah, that right the person who you have known for four years really needs to tell you something.  
First of all I know your never read this, but its the only way of staying sane I have, so for nearly the 90th time I write to you.  
Scott Hoying thank you for being special, thank you for being my best friend  
And I know if you were to read this right now we wouldn't be friends anymore and I couldn't bear that, so every day I write  
you this letter or something similar to this letter and every day I think todays the day  
I will give it to you.  
Then you say hi or you smile.  
And I can't tell you, can't give you this letter so I write it down then I throw it away.  
Scott I care about you...now I sound like my Mom. Scott I think I'm in boys  
God Scott I think I am in to you. You are special.  
And that's so wrong, I know your never be into me and I will understand if you don't want to talk to me again.

  
Mitch."

Scott recited every last word of that letter he had read and re read that letter constantly since Mitch had gone missing.

       "You remember it ...I wrote it three months ago, how"

       "It was a constant reminder that you would be home soon and you could tell me your self...it's been three months, but I guess things change." Scott watched as the people outside were walking about.

       "They do yeah, lucky escape hey!" Mitch swivelled in the chair and got off.

       "Mitch, the last line.." Scott started

       "Last line hmm I understand, your trying to let me down gently you don't feel the same way and I caused you to get ill  I'm a big boy now I can take it."

       "Shut up idiot, it's taken me all this time to work out how I felt." Scott spun round to look at Mitch making him jump.

       "And!" Mitch took a half step back.

       "And..." Scott didn't look at Mitch.

       "Ok I get it, i'm gay your not and I embarrassed you.. no need to say anymore." Mitch backed up out of Scotts reach

       "Now your putting words into my mouth Mitch. He glared at Mitch.

       "So.. if I promise to stop putting words into your mouth, what would you say for yourself"

       "I....I think....well I think"

       "Yes" Mitch looked at him his eyes a little hopeful

Scott gave him a hard stare Mitch put his finger on his own lips and shhhed  himself.

       "I'm into you too"

Everyone in the waiting area jumped at the scream Mitch let out. Running to the door he giggled loudly and said he was sorry if he frightened anyone but Scott had stood on his toe.

        "Did he? "His fathers eyes twinkled

        "You heard didn't you?" Mitch blushed.

        "Every word..."

        "Surprise!" He looked around the room smiling the only one that wasn't was his Mom.

        "No not really..." His father did a belly laugh.

 

 

     Simon had to do something his wife had been crying since they left the house, he had found another place it was falling down there was a large hole in the floor that run from the front door into the large front room area, if they were careful and walked around the edges they wouldn't fall down the hole, beggars couldn't choosers they had to get undercover over night out from prying eyes.

They had slept on the floor the house had so many holes in it the wind whistled around the building all night keeping him awake.

He rose early and watched how his wife lay quiet, he had to do something to keep her busy, if she wasn't busy she would want to wonder around, quietly he slipped out of the house just as the sun was coming up, although the air was cold the sky was turning from dark into light and the colours of the sky were changing from black to grey with a hint of blue around the edges.

Waiting until the paper seller on the corner of the street turned his back to take some money from someone he stole a paper he had to know what the police knew.

The fire was front page, they already knew about two deaths, Chris had died in the fire and by the sound of it one of the two boys left had died, he wished it had been all of them that way they would have gone unnoticed moving about, he knew now if they didn't get out of town soon then they could be discovered.

Tucking the paper under his arm he started to head back towards where Claire was.

Although still early there were people around, something caught his eye there in there just outside a shop was a sleeping child no more the two at first he tried to ignore it but the closer he got to the front door of the shop the more he just wanted to push the push chair with the sleeping child in out of the way take the child away this would keep Clair busy keep her occupied ok he didn't look anything like Tom but he hadn't got time  to do a search like he had got Chris to do each time but he was now moving fast with the push chair out in font of him.

Finally he made it back to where they were staying.

       "Look, Claire... see who's come to say hello to his Mom"

Claire walked around the hole and looked at the sleeping child in the pushchair.

       "Who...who's this?" She asked pointing at the young tot in the pushchair.

       "Claire, this is Tom, your Tom.. We gave him to Chris to look after remember, while we moved.....Chris said he kept them up a night crying for his Momma " Simon undid the belt holding the child in and lifted him up he held him at arms length towards Claire.

       "My Tom...he's my Tom you found him" She snatched the child from Simon and hugged him gently.

The child stirred opening his eyes he had the palest blues eyes that locked onto a strange woman's eyes they both gave a cry the small child bawled out of fright and Claire gave out a long pained scream.

      "My Tom has brown eyes" She shook the child

      "Not my Tom....Not My Tom ....Where's my Tom" She held the child at arms length before almost dropping it into the push chair

     "Claire our Tom had blue eyes... remember they were really pale when he was born" 

     "No brown.. they were brown...I..I... I have three children.. I remember three." She stomped her foot 

     "Claire this is Tom.. I promise you he is... Why would I tell you he was if he wasn't... We only have one son"

Claire shook her head, she had a tall son, a smaller son and a even smaller son , the middle one was Tom...that was all that matter to her she wanted her Tom she had no idea what her husband was talking about. " She plonked the whimpering child down into the push chair and refused to pick it up again.

 

Mitch had sat on the floor amongst his blankets he hadn't stopped smiling since Scott had told him he was into him too, but he sensed that Scott was a little uncomfortable.

      " Come and sit with me Scott.... It's ok Scott.... it took me months to feel ok with who I was ... I am here for you anytime." He patted the bare floor next to him he wasn't ready to let him sit on the blanket with him.

Scott joined him on the floor Mitch made a mental note every few moment to check how close Scott was, he had to keep a little distance between them he wasn't ready to let anyone into his personal space he didn't know how long it would be before he would or could, Scott seemed ok with the arm length space. 

Scott was special he wanted to let Scott in but he wasn't ready and Scott was too good a person to try to take advantage of him.

       "I'm sorry if I made you mixed up Scott it wasn't my intention to really it wasn't." Mitch half whispered

       "It's ok, I'll be ok now your back" Scott gave Mitch a shy smile.

       "Lets talk about normal things, I don't want to talk about everything else I want to know what's happening at school..How is choir going." Mitch began to pinch the flesh on his knee cap.

       "Don't know we haven't been since you left...it. it wasn't the same without you... I tried to write songs too but without you I couldn't"

       "Scott, Scott, Scott!" Mitch sighed "You can't give up your life for me... ok so we are together... is that ok to say that.. not to way out there for you right?"

       "A bit.. but I'll...."

       "If that's i'll get used to it, I don't want you to get used to it I want to hear you say your ok with it and that's what you want!"

Scott looked at the floor and picked at the hem of the blanket.

       "Yeah i'm ok with it. " He gave another shy smile

       "So tomorrow you promise me you go back to choir, you and munchkin"

Scott shook his head.

       "No..why not, do it for me!"

       "I'm stuck here..i am not going any where... Cops say I have to stay here"

Mitch opened his eyes wide and shook his head.

      "No Scott, it's over I made it over!" Mitch moved so he was now kneeling in front of Scott.

      "How...the police say I am better off here"

      "No, No, they don't understand... he must have died, your safe Scott safe, I made you safe"

Scott looked up at panic stricken Mitch.

      "I Stabbed him.....Chris... he can't get you now." Mitch rambled looking at the open door

      "Chris...who is Chris."

      "No...No" Mitch stood up and ran the best he could out of the door towards the police offices sitting in the waiting room.

      "You know I did it, you know what I did I told you... so why are you holding Scott here"

Mitchs mother looked at his Dad "What is he talking about Michael"

Mike shrugged he was in the dark like her.

       "Scott, we asked you not to talk about what happened with him"

       "We weren't we were talking about me going back to choir and I said you wanted me to stay here, and he came out with he stabbed someone."

        "Mitch you did what?" His mother shouted

        "I... I... Had to.... He wanted me to get Scott.... He had been watching us for awhile... He got me for Claire and Simon... he wanted Scott for himself."

       "What for Mitch?" She asked

Mitch didn't answer he just turned his attention to the floor.

       "Ohh I see....." She said softly and made a grab for her son this was the first she had hugged her son since there first meeting when they arrived lifting her head she looked at the police man.

      "He was protecting Scott, he won't be arrested for it will he."

The officer just shifted his feet  and retook his seat.

       "Ma'me it is not up to me to say if he will or not I am here just to make sure that he is safe.."

Mitch pulled away from his mother 

      "I did it to save Scott, he wanted me to go out with him in the car till he found Scott then I was meant to get him into the car...it was easy with the other little ones I would just frightened them away so he couldn't have them but Scott would be different he would blindly follow me I had to save him, I had to...."

 

 

 

     


	24. Had always been there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now his mother was smiling at Scott

MItch felt his knees buckle as he fell to the floor at his mothers feet getting into the tightest ball he could manage sobbing he couldn't have let anything happen to Scott.

His mother was on the floor with him the next second hugging him the best way she could, he lashed out and scooted away on his behind screaming at her not to touch him.

His mother stayed kneeling on the floor so she was the same hight as her son she was also sobbing holding out her arms to him.

      "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." She whispered reaching out her hands .

      "I'm so sorry, i couldn't be there to protect you, but i'm here now Mitch, Mitchell"

      "We're all here son. "Mike looked around the room at the others.

Mitch looked up his eyes red and face wet with tears and snot

     "Do you want a tissue... Here " His mother made a grab for her hand bagsnd tipped out the contents on the floor looking for the tissues she knew were there somewhere.

Coins made their escape across the floor all rolling in diffrenet directions Scott stomped on a few to stop them rolling and picked them up, he went around the room picking up the coins that had taken to hiding under the chairs the last stop he made was for the two coins that had rolled as far as Mitch.

Mitch had by that time taken the tissue and was wiping his eyes. He was still crying but not as hard, Scott bent down and smiled at him as he picked up the two coins Mitch watched him not sure he should smile back. Instead he made a big deal of blowing his nose... he looked at his mother who was still kneeling close by then back at Scott... who by that time had his back to him giving the coins back.. His mother was smiling at Scott instead of making digs.

Picking up a small book from the floor Scott handed it to her, Maria nodded and thanked him opening it she turned it aound to show Scott Mitch wasn't at the right angle to see what it was in the book. He heard Scott say ahh Mitch switch off he wasn't interested in the book or what they were saying he really wanted to sleep.

Coming back into the room from where ever is brain had wondered off to  he saw Scott shut the book and give it back to Maria again

      "Can you do that!" Mitch heard his mother say

      "Sure i can, only if he wants me to though"

      "Darling what do you think?" His mother looked at him smiling

      "What?" Mitch must have missed something.

      "I asked Scott to carry back to your room, or can you walk you must be so tired... i can stay with you till your asleep..." She offeded

 Mike put his hand on his wife shoulder.

      " Or Scott could stay with you!" He whispered

Maria placed her hand on her husbands and tapped it gentely

      "Of course whatever you want Mitchell." She nodded.

 Mitch looked up at Scott had he entered a pararrel universe his mother was suggesting Scott stay with him all she had done since he had been back was to be nasty to him why all of a sudden was she now being nice.

Getting up she stretched her legs. She gave the book it Connie who sat on the seat closest

     "I have that one in our album too... look at the pair of them dress up... not sure what the play was..." Scott went over to his mother and looked over her shoulder.

     "I think we were tweleve, yes Mitch had just had the stupid hair cut.. look like someone had put a bowl on his head and cut round it.. we were in rehearsals for the disney review... Mitch nearly got thrown out of chior that year...he was changing the word of bibbidi bobbidi boo"

     "Yeah, i remember!" Mitch said quietly.

Why couldn't three of them still be twelve nothing worried them other then getting spots now life was begining to get serious it would be long before Scott would be off to college, leaving him behind, Kirstins parents had already been looking at colleges for her...Her parents were happy for the to study what she wanted as long as she promise to finish the course and be happy thats all they asked of her, what would his parents say when he told them that he had no intention of going anywhere he didn't want that life of study.. that was hard work it was ok for Scott and Kirstin they liked doing the work all the home work. He had to be threateded everday to do his homework, he would rather be hangng out with his two best friends singing and making music.

     " What ya thinking about" Scott asked sitting down next to him.

     "Nothing need some sleep, can you come with me please just till i'm asleep"

     "Sure...ready!"

     "Mmm..night all " Mitch waved his goodbyes Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Mike shot his wife a look

      "Night sweetheart !" She called as he made his way to the door.

      "Night... " Mitch whispered grabbing Scotts arm to steady himself

      "Scott your in charge.... i expect you to behave for the pair of you " Maria sniffed

      "MoooooooM" Mitch drew the word out

      "Well one of you have to be sensible if you are boy...boy....boyfreinds your to young in my opinion but if this is what you want then, i suppose i should be glad that it's Scott you have fallen for he's not the sort to hurt you... Now get some sleep... love you son." She turned to face Mike who stood with his mouth open, he waited till Mitch and Scott were out of ear shot.

       "You changed your tune Maria"

       "As i said, Scotts kind and caring and will look after him and if that's the life he really wants then i can't stand in his way...besides i carry round this small photo album around with me everywhere i go and i looked at it just now and have just realised Scotts in every photo he's been there through everything... god they even had chickenpox together at ten and spent a week living with us how can i take that way from him" She plopped herself down in a chair.

       "Connie and Rick offered us child support the amount of times Scotts lived at our... it seems they were meant to be together.... time i took you home, the police are staying and will ring us if he needs us, we can bring him in some of his clothes tomorrow be better then that paper thing he's wearing. what do you say... we can all go home get some rest and be back here early" He nodded to her and the other two Connie and Rick nodded back and spoke quietly with the police for a moment or two.

When they were ready to go each stood in the bedroom doorway Scott gave his parents a hug and waved good bye..Mitch looked a little lost at the thought of them going Scott was next to him in seconds

      "It will be ok i'm here the police are here...they will be gone for a few hours only and most of that your be asleep Mitch" He reached up and ruffled Mitches hair Mitch dug his feet into the floor and tried not to flinch as Scott touched him when Scott dinished making a mess of his hair Mitch tried straightened it he curbed the erge to go and shower, this was Scott, Scott would never hurt him, Scott was the sensible one.

Scott knelt down to straighted Mitches blankets for him on the flooor and asked if he wanted another pillow .

Then it hit Mitch Scott was the sensible one...Scott wouldn't hurt him, Scott was Scott dependerble Scott hardly ever took risks.

Risks were what Mitch needed he needed to know if he was still alive, yes ok the breathing in and out told him he was alive, but being locked up for months he wanted adventures... he had gone out and found two boys..well not really boys but he had lied about his age just to get them to kiss him one thought Mitch wanted more then just a kiss and it took Mitch ages to get rid of him... the only reason he had chased after someone older he though maybe they were more experienced then him, he knew Scott had never kiss anyone male or female and he though one of them needed to know what they were doing just in case Scott told him one day he liked him enough to kiss him, but even now he knew Scott was into him he had no idea when or if Scott would ever want to Kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all  
> Hope this Chapter finds you well,  
> thought i would let you know everything is slowly getting back in a routine again now.  
> Sorry it was a short chapter, the last two have been difficult for me to work through bot because they were hard to write just i wasn't in a good place.  
> 50 percent getting there again. it will be a while before i will be back to normal whatever normal is.  
> So this is me signing out for the night saying tell the ones you love that you love them when every you get the chance because one day the chance won't be there anymore  
> Night all  
> Katherine   
> P.S   
> I hope your still liking please leave me a comment good or bad thats fine by me, if it's bad i will work harder to make it better next time.


	25. Is that a deal? / Tom by any other name!

Claire watched the child in the pushchair get more and more cross doing his very best to climb out, but Simon had strapped him in well.

He was screaming like her Tommy but she couldn't work out in her mind, her Tommy was older maybe it was her mind playing tricks, maybe the others were a figment of her imagination, Her husband oftern told her that she was stupid and leave the thinking up to him.

But this can't be happening how long had she lived like that how long had she gone through life thinking she had three kids Tom being her favourite, but none of these looked anything like the blond haired blue eyed boy screaming in his pushchair, maybe he was hers somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered having a baby.

Walking slowly up to him she looked down at the chubby child struggling with his confinement, Claire ran her fingers through the slightly tangled sweaty hair of the little boy, she slumped down on the floor next to him to get a better look, a pair of frightened blue eyes looked wildly at her.

      "Shh there, there little one...why would Simon lie huh, you must be mine, mommy's sorry she has forgotten you....I wish i could remember your name!"

Simon came back into the house he had been looking around to find something to block up the holes around the area he had found some wood around the back of the the house along with an old sofa and two rickety wooden chairs.

      "Hey there you go, making friends with the little one i see!" He threw the wood on the floor making both Clair and the child jump.

Claire shook her head and looked down at the boy as his bottom lip quivered he was about to start crying again.

      "I....I....I " She stated

      "I...don't know i mean....i don't know his name... you say he's mine but i don't remember him!"

Simon was standing right in front of her within two steps towering over, Claire shrunk down moved around the other side of the pushchair.

     "Claire, his name is Tom you remeber, our Tom, you must remember! He's my son Claire.. my special little boy"

Claire closed her eyes and thought hard, she had heard him call some one his special boy so he must be hers, this was her Tom.

     "Yes of course....so the others?"

     "Others Claire!" He laughed  "There are no others.. we planed more but never blessed"

     "Ohhhhh..I just though!"

     "Don't have to think Claire, your not much good at that...."

Claire looked at the floor as the child let out a scream again. She unbuckled the child and lifted him out of the pushchair hugging him close.

      "He must be hungry, do we have food for him"

      "No i will go get some soon, now just quiet him down"

      "He's hungry.. he needs food" She looked up at her husband realising she might be over stepping the mark but it must be true she couldn't remember the last time she had eatten.

      " I said i will go later, theres to much here to do first... " He looked around the room

      " Give me some money i will get some if your that busy... I can go see Chris while i am out "

She placed Tom back down into the pushchair .

The next thing she could remember was waking up in a heap on the floor her face on fire, Tom was missing all there was was the empty pushchair.

 

Mitch could feel a little bit of tention coming from Scott, they were alone both sets of parents gone just the police sitting outside the open door.

       "Anything wrong?" Mitch whispered as he approched Scott who was sitting on the bed.

       "No!" Scott looked at the celing

       "Then look at me" He sighed

       "There, is that better!" Scott snapped lowering his eyes to stare at him.

       " I said look at me not glare... what is it... what's wrong" He sat down next to Scott keeping his distance not for his own sake this time but for Scotts sake.

       "NOTHING, nothing" Scott got his voice under control.

       " Read you like a book Hoying... this is the first time we have been alone, scratch that totally alone since you told me, right, and now you think i'm gonna want to do stuff with you?"

       "Stuff?" Scott frowned "Ohhhh"

Mitch tried to read Scotts expression but couldn't work out if he was still working out what stuff was or he was working out how to let Mitch down gently.

He waited for Scott to say something else but when he didn't.

      "Look ok how about this... we start at working on our friendship first we are both diffrent people both been through different things the last three month... we work on that first OK. We build up to the yucky stuff what do you think, is that a deal" Mitch held out his hand for Scott to shake.

Scott looked down at Mitchs hand he stared at it for a moment then looked up at Mitch his eyes dancing across Mitch's face he had the cutest shy smile Mitch had ever seen.

Mitch was to busy getting lost in Scotts eyes to realise what was going on, Scott had taken Mitches hand and linked his fingers through his, they were holding hands, Mitch squeezed his fingers against Scotts pale soft skin.

      "Matching Tattoos" Mitch heard himself say from nowhere

      "What?" Scott asked looking down at their hands

      "Mmm we have to get matching tattoos with todays date on or something, to celebrate the fact that Mitch and Scott just became an item" Mitch followed Scotts eyed down and stared at their hands.

      "Our parents would hate that....I say we get skull tattoos, Us for life or death....and i need to correct you there It's Scott and Mitch"

      "Mitch and Scott" Mitch giggled

      "Scott and Mitch" Scott smiled back

      " Wait i know...hang on.." Mitch though for  a second " Comiches"

      "Comiches, what's that?"

      "It's some of our names mixed up... it's cool.... we can call our selves that!" Mitch covered their hands with his other hand

      "Why?.....We can work on it Mitchell." Scott raised his other hand and straightened Mitches hair, Mitch in turn gripped Scotts hand tightly he was determind to show how strong he could be how he was learning not to flinch when he touched him.

Scott loosened his grip on Mitchs hand and slid it out of the place it felt comfortable.

       "Sleep now!" Scott ordered.

       "Yes Sir." Mitch saluted and stood up

       " You better believe it, finally after all these years you realise who's in charge, now don't forget it" Scott pretended to scold him.

 Mitch looked at Scott for a second, and felt his tummy flip, yes he could cope with Scott being in charge of everything, him in particular.

Mitch went over to his bed on the floor, how he longed to lay in a bed again but they had wheeled him in on on a trolly and dumped him onto a bed as soon as he got there, he had tried to get comfortable but it was no good three months of sleeping on the floor and he wasn't ready to lay on the soft matress yet having blankets and a pillow that wasn't covered in grime was luxury.

For a few minuites Mitch watched as Scott undid his shoes and kicked them off his feet, climbing on to the bed he sat crossed legged looking down at Mitch

       "Your stay till i am asleep right?" Mitch questioned pulling up the covers.

       "Even when your asleep i will still be here." Scott said softly.

       "Sing to me Scott, then i know you haven't left"

       "Sing i haven't done that in a long time...a bit out of practice"

       "Sing please."Mitch whined

       "Ok, ok what do you want?" Scott sighed

       "Silly i know, but a nursery rhyme..." He gave Scott a small smile and closed his eyes, listerning to Scotts voice he was back in the basement with Tommy just for a few seconds before the fingers of sleep grabbed him a way into a deep sleep. Scott continued to sing for a while getting quieter and quieter, he wasn't sure if he was tired or bored but he too drifted off into sleep and for the first time in three months it wasn't a bad dream, after nearly falling off the bed by toppling forward he lay down and slept soundly even if it was the late afternoon and the sun was coming through the open curtains and the voices were loud outside the room and the occasional trolly with a very wonky squeaky wheel  went past they slept well.

 As they slept.

 

 

Claire ran around the house the best she could her hand on her cheek Simon had hit her knocking her to the floor she tried not to fall down the holes she needed to find the baby, she needed to find Tom.

Stopping she listerned she heard talking, Simon was talking quietly to someone, small whimpers reached her ears.

      "Tom....Simon wheres Tom"

It fell silent for a second, the child gave it away he was making a the noise it was coming from what should be the kitchen.

She walked into the room and saw Tom laying across Simons knee his small shorts lay on the floor.

       "What the hell is going on!" She screamed at Simon

Placing the boy roughly on the floor Simon stood up and stepped towards his wife.

Claire stepped back away from him staring at the young boy who was wobbling around on chubby legs picking up what he could from the floor and putting it into his mouth

      " Give me Tom" She begged holding out her hands

Grabbing her by the hair he pushed her against the wall.

      "He's not house trained claire he's dirty... Your his Mommy you clean him up..."

      "Where are his clothes i'll change him...is the water running here"

      "We left in a hurry we didn't bring any..... find something to wipe him, there is no water." He released her hair

      "Why did we come here, the place is in a state, can't we go back...go back to where we had been...our home?"

Simon shook his head, he was getting bored by this woman, her brain hadn't been right since she lost Tom, losing all grip on reality sometimes, how else had he got her to take in at least six boys, she had never questioned him when one disappeared and a new face arrived as long as she was told this was her kid she had been happy with that and just got on with things.

Now she was questioning everything he had to bring her back into line or risk getting caught and he hadn't had his fill of this new kid yet.

      "You want food for him I'll go get you some, but you have to stay inside till I get back don't wonder off"

Little Tom was teetering on the edge of the hole in the kitchen Claire made a grab for his arm and pulled him back, picking him up she hugged him the boy tried his best to push away from a total stranger.

       "Mamma, Mamma" He shouted loudly

       "Mommy's here.... I will wait here for you" She promised

       "Don't make me come find you, there's some towels in that cupboard over there, dress him in one of those!" He pointed

      "Ok." Her eyes followed his hand to a cupboard with no door on and two broken shelves the towels looked like they had seen better days.

She carried Tom over to the cupboard with one arm wrapped around the child's waist and the other pulling out the towels looking for one small  enough for him to wear.

Simon waited till she was occupied with work before he left.

Laying Little Tom down on the floor she leaned over and grabbed his wet shorts, wrapping his backside in the green towel she slipped on the shorts and pulled them up she laughed to see towel hanging out of the shorts and how much it puffed up his mid rift making him look even chubbier.

      "That's better Tommy your cleaner..... Tommy.. do I call you Tommy or Tom eh?" She knelt back on her knees and looked at him, her mind working hard she suddenly got a picture of an older boy wearing a towel, she had another child she was sure of that now.. His name was.... think Claire think.... His name was Tommy....hey there was a Tom to she could see his face to slightly darker skin tone to Tommy and a lot older beautiful child...Thomas she had a Thomas too.

Why had Simon told her she only had one child, who were the other two. She looked down at the little boy who was doing his best to walk but finding the towel was hindering him from walking making his legs to far apart to get anywhere he bumped down on to his backside and stared up at her. He started up again and got frustrated as it was hard work throwing himself down on the floor face first he threw a paddy screaming and banging the floor

Instantly she remembered everything about Tommy and how he always screamed.

      "Come on little Tom we are going to see your uncle Chris he will tell me the truth." Standing up she dragged the child to his feet and took no notice of the screaming she picked him up and placed him into the pushchair and made sure he was strapped in.

Going out into the late afternoon sun she wondered around trying  to work out where she was, passing shops she had see a few times in the past when Simon would let her out alone.

Turning a corner at the end of the street she knew this road she was not far from Chris now number fourteen, he lived at number fourteen, she hurried towards the house.

It sat back from the street with a small patch of grass out front laying right in the middle of the lawn was a bike

      "Chris will know where your brothers are Tom...what ever your name is"

Going up the path to the front door she knocked loudly after a short while a teenage kid stood in the open door way.

      "Hello is Chris here?" She asked.

      "Mom there's a woman with a kid looking for Chris.. think you better come here!"

      "Buddy who is it honey?" A dark curly headed lady came to the door

      "C....Claire... oh my god Claire what happened to you, come in come in....Buddy go make a pot of coffee for your aunt.. And ..." The woman looked down to to the child in the push chair.

      "Do I know you?" Claire asked

      "Claire I am Chris wife Natalie.. this is your step nephew Buddy"

Claire looked at her closely and shook her head

      "You came to out wedding please come in Claire.... I am sorry at the moment I don't know where  Chris is he's missing, he didn't come home last night... hello little one...what are you wearing." She reached down to undid the buckle and lifted him out."

     "A towel, we left home with nothing last night"

     "Left home, Buddy stop staring please"

     "I can't remember why....Chris was there. "

      "Oh god, oh thank god I have been to the police to report him missing and he's been with you all this time...come into the kitchen looks like you could do with a drink."

      "She could do with three baths Mom not a drink." Buddy muttered under his breath

      "Shh." His mother scolded 

      "I have been thinking terrible thoughts about what could have happened to him last night."

      "He was at ours but he didn't leave with us.. not sure where he is now... Simon must know because Chris dropped off Tom today he's been looking after him while we moved."

      "Claire....this can't.....this Can't be Tom.... Tom must be....twelve now. Remember he went missing when he was about three.. I didn't meet him but that's what I have always been told by your brother!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait so long for this one  
> it has been through three re writes at the last count but here you are the finished chapter. Please comment if you would like to, let me know what you think.  
> Many thanks for sticking with it  
> i thought i wouldn't come back to this, but its helping work through a few issues i have since Christmas Eve .  
> Enough about that, hope your day is great/ has been great  
> Bye for now Katherine


	26. It is what all daddies do with sons.....isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you a small warning  
> When i have written about a certain thing i have always tried to keep it to a room that we are not in so all there would be say from Tommy would be the sound of crying or a scream.
> 
> This chapter although nothing is going on its already happened  
> it deals with the aftermath of abuse

Claire blinked at woman and boy in front of her.  
      "Do I know you....Where's Chris." She whispered looking at pair of them

      "Mom she's a loony tune." 

      "Bud go run a bath for your aunt please, Claire let look after the little one for you while you get cleaned up"

      "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM, HE'S MINE" Claire screamed up in Natalie's face.

      "No, please no you don't understand I am going to stay right here see, look." She went over to the kitchen door and opened it pulling out the chair from under the table she sat down.

      "I won't move till you have had a bath ok, just let me look after him for five minutes please"

Claire looked around the kitchen and then back at Natalie

      "He's hungry......"

      "Mm ok I will see what I can find you both, you bath me find food ok deal!"

 

Claire looked around the room again gave a little nod.

     "Buddy bath water now!" His mother ordered and he scampered up the twelve steps and into the bathroom within five minute he was back along side his mother.

      "Ok Claire I will take him now go, go and have a bath." Natalie pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled gently at Claire holding out her hands to take him.

 

Claire stood still for a second, this woman was offering food and hot water but she wanted her son for awhile.

      "Do you want me to go and see if Mrs Paltree has any toys we could borrow for an hour so Tom has something to play with her kids are four and two so she should have some."

     "Great idea Buddy, let her know you can go and baby sit this weekend "

     "Baby..baby  Ok, will you be ok if I go now." He raised his eyebrows at his mother.

     "We'll be fine won't we Claire." She didn't wait for an answer she went over the push chair and unstrapped the little boy.

 

Scott woke up and stretched yawning as he did so, his brain clicked into place and he worked out where he was, he looked over to where Mitch was laying he was still asleep curled into a tight ball.

He still could not believe Mitch was truly there he wanted to go over and pinch him to make sure he was real, but a part from Mitch looked like a sleeping angel he also knew how much Mitch hated to be woken up he would go from angel to devil in seconds.

Getting up he slid off the bed and went in search of his left shoe, he remembered kicking it off it must have slipped under the bed, nope it wasn't there. Moving around the room he couldn't figure out where it was and the right one wasn't where he thought it was either.

Wondering out into the hallway he saw the police were on change over they all waved at him one of the two that had been there from the beginning pointed to  chair next to him Scott's shoes were neatly place there his laces tied back up .

       "What the F....what are they doing out here?" He asked scratching his head

       "Mitchell brought them out here about ten minutes after you stopped singing.... he told me not to give them too you till he was awake.. think he is worried you were going to leave !"

       "Never do that he needs me to much for that...thanks I'll take them now.. Thanks for holding on to them !"

       "Tomorrow morning you will have to make yourself invisible for a couple of hours in the morning go to the café at the other end of the hospital when your parents arrive we have to have Mitchell assessed before we can talk more with him." Scott nodded thinking of away of staying with Mitch while he was talking. Picking up his shoes he took them back to the room .

Mitch was still fast asleep. Scott dropped his shoes back down onto the floor and sat on the bed swinging his legs wondering what he could do till Mitch woke up, he started by poking the almost flat pillow that was on the bed when he got bored of that he started to make up a tune in his head.

      "Wow...Where did that come from," He whispered to himself so as not to wake the sleeping princess.

He tried hard to think of the last time he did anything any sort of music and here he was his brain filling up with words, the music wasn't there yet but he had so many words running around his head, taking a quick look at Mitch again he thought he would chance a quick visit to the nurses station halfway down the hall to see if they had paper and pen.

He took a left at the door and ran in socked feet down the hallway until he skidded to a halt by the desk he asked if they had paper and a pen he could borrow a while.

Walking back he passed the two police men on their way out, he wished them a goodnight and a good sleep.

Slowly he wondered back  to the door looking in he saw Mitch was no longer a sleep but now was face down on Scott's bed tearing at the sheets and sobbing.

      "M....Mitch.. What's wrong?" Scott dropped the paper and pen onto the floor and raced over to Mitch

      "Y... You... You l.. left me!" Mitch raised his head and looked at him.

      "For a second yes, just a second.. look I went to get paper I am trying to write some thing."

       "You lied, you lied to me, you left me here alone Scott!"

Scott sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Mitch's back until he had calmed a little.

       "That's not right Mitch, can't I go to the toilet, or get a drink or go to the kitchen and get something to eat Mitch... that's not fair I am not going to have a life if I can't breath."

        "S.. Sorry.. I got frightened I woke up and you were gone f.. For.... For a second I thought I had dreamed you.. thought I was nuts"

        "Your not Mitch far from it, your brave and strong" Scott made small circles on Mitch's back with his fingers taking in the fact Mitch was letting him do it.

Mitch pulled himself up until he was kneeling up o his heels slowly turning to face Scott

      "Am not, and I will understand if you wanna give up on us.. I'm gonna be hard work... I'm broken." Mitch wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

      "Gross Grassi really Gross, your not broken you might have a few cracks that's all.. a few weeks and your mind will be back on school again and choir you won't want to think about what's happened...they will be caught and locked away so they can't touch you again."

Mitch looked at the bed then up at Scott.

      "They might want to lock me up too I stabbed Chris!"

      "No they will want to hang a medal around your neck Mitch"

      "And pull it tight" Mitch tried to make a joke but he saw Scott's face.

      "Sorry!" he whispered covering his face.

      "Hey do you want to go and see if the shops still open we might have to take an escort with us but it might be fun...get CANDY" Scott opened his eyes.

Mitch shook his head if he never saw candy again it would be too soon.

      "Oh, ok... lets just go to the shop anyway?"

      "Why...?"

      "They just changed shift out there and the tall ones good looking."

      "Yeah like you would know Hoying, you just come out and now you know who's good looking."

      "As s matter of fact I do !"

      "Is that a fact." Mitch looked him up and down.

       "Yeah."

       "Who would you says good looking and I swear if you say Beyoncé that will be a big cop out" Mitch plopped down on to the bed next Scott

       "Well lets see, the kid a year above us the one with black hair and he's always dressed in black"

       "Really, the long haired kid with eye liner and the over large clothes if I ever get to the stage where I'm wearing eye liner and large clothes he even had purple hair about six months ago  if I ever get to that stage you have my permission to shoot me." Mitch sighed

       " So I take it he's not good looking then...Ok the only other person that I think is good looking is sitting next to me."

       "Oh Hi ...." Mitch waved a the air next Scott, Scott looked to see who he was saying hi to.

       "There is literally  no one there Mitch"

        "Thought you meant your imaginary friend 'cause I'm the only one in the room with you and I am bottom of the pile when it comes to looks..."

       "Rubbish.... but I am not here to stroke you ego Grassi" Scott got off the bed.

       "No it's ok please continue ...." Mitch giggled

       "Food, now." Scott ordered rolling his eyes.

Mitch fell into line next to him.

 

The young Tom was whimpering as Natalie picked him up she carefully cradled him in her arms and watched as Claire made her way to the stairs.

      " You won't leave will you?"

       "Of course not Claire!" Natalie said softly

Claire made her way up the stairs slowly heading to the pen doorway.

 

      "Come on you and me have an appointment with a sandwich  !" Natalie smiled down at Tom

She swopped him from her left hip to her right hip.

       "Mom your bleeding did you cut yourself." Buddy pointed at her side

       "I don't think so?" she looked down at her side.

Where had the blood come from there was not much but enough to worry about. She placed her hand on Tom feeling him nothing on top

       "Mom it's coming from the towel look"

Natalie lifted the child above her head and looked the towel in deed did have blood on it.

       "Jesus... Umm Bud darling go next door and get the toys for me." She gave him a weak smile.

       "Is he bleeding....why is he bleeding" Buddy asked

       "Just go next door and stay there... I might have to go out... I won't be long if Chris comes back... tell him.. tell him  never mind he can wait and hear it from me"

      

Natalie lay Tom on the table and gently pulled down his little shorts.

       "I said Go!" She almost shouted at him.

       "Did someone hurt him?" Buddy stood his ground

       "What makes you say that.. he probably cut his leg he can't be to steady on his legs yet.

Buddy looked at his mother and shook his head.

        "No... " She looked down at him

         "Mom.... Mom.... I....oh.. I seen that before... not the towel thing"

         "Seen what" She slowly took off the towel.

         "The blood....."

She quickly turned the small child over who then immediately tensed up, the blood was coming from his backside she stopped listening to Buddy and tried to work out why he was bleeding.

        "Chris made me bleed too I was older than Tom......he... he came to me the day before your wedding and told me that I was going to be his number one boy, special "

        "Mmm,     What,  wait what did you say"

        "H... he made me do things, he said Dad would have done them if he hadn't died it was what all daddies do with sons....."

        "What did Chris do.. how did he make you bleed"

        "For a few weeks he just touched me...you know down there.. then one night he came into my bedroom and crawled into bed with me gave me the pillow to cry into."

        "Chris wouldn't couldn't do that.. I would know he was hurting you.. I would!" She picked up the young boy and took him to the sink to wash him, turning on the tap she ran her hand under it till it was warm enough."

         "Christ what am doing... grab his shorts for me off the table Buddy!"

         "Mom your not listening to me.....please.. please we can't give him back...he'll hurt him like he did me......Mom he's still doing it... Chris is still Crawling into my bed. He said that if  I told you wouldn't believe me you would send me away so I kept quiet all this time, I just thought it was me he was doing that to... but he's only a baby Mom."

Natalie sat on the chair in front of the table  Tom is still naked

         "Why are you being a brat and telling lies Buddy....."

         "I wish I was.... you know I have a girl friend right..... "

          "Callie yes"

          "Kirstin, Kirstie.... I really like her Mom...but I have no idea how to act around her.. I get angry and hit her or yell at her because, because I like her... but I am frightened that I will do something to her because of him...."

         "You HIT GIRLS...."

         "One, just one I get so angry because I just wanna kiss her and when I think about doing that Chris pops up in my head and I play everything in slow motion over and over until I am so disgusted by myself I lash out."

       "Tell me the truth, Buddy....please tell me the truth." Natalie held Tom on one side of her and pulled Buddy in with the other arm

        "It's the truth Mom" Buddy half whispered.

        "OK, ok now you go and get the keys to the car go out and unlock it sit in the back seat for me, go quietly.  I will wait for Claire"

        "Where are we going?"

        "The hospital, we need to get him sorted  the poor baby.. then we will go to the police station and you can tell them what you just told me... We can get this stopped right now." 

Natalie ran her hand down her sons back how had she not seen anything heard anything, guessed .

Natalie dressed Tom in a clean towel and bagged up the other one in case they wanted to see it or use it as evidence pulling on his shorts again she hugged him close waiting for Claire to appear

Finally Claire walked into the room looking a little less grubby 

        "I cleaned the bath... I was more dirty then I thought.....who's this little one is he yours"

         "Mmm yes, we are going out for a drive Buddy is in the car waiting, we can go and get some food we have nothing in."

         "Why...am I here..who are you?"

         "Remember Simon dropped you off for the afternoon you have been helping me to look after Tom!"

         "I had a son Tom too I lost him, some one took him from me.. did you take him. Claire asked wide eyed.

         "No I would not take your son Claire I promise.. this is my Tommy and he needs some sleep and driving around in the car always knocks him out cold for a few hours."

 

       

 


	27. Taken

 

Scott stole a look at Mitch as they past people in the hallway.

Every time the people walking towards them grew past two at a time Mitch would cling to Scott's arm for reassurance and Scott would reach around his waist and hug him in close the pair of them were getting funny looks from people going the other way, may be it wasn't them but the fact they were flanked on the left by one of the two cops, but if Scott had to guess he knew that they were probably the ones they were looking at even if it were 2006 people were still not truly open to gay people, but it was better now than it would have been say when his Dad was younger.

He made a note in his head and filed it away for later, in everything he did from now on he was going to be honest, open and up front with who he was and if that could help some other teenager who was finding it hard he could be there for them he wouldn't say he would have all the answers but he was going to someone to turn to.

He hugged Mitch harder which got him a smile.

The shop seemed a long way away Scott had run there earlier so it didn't seem so long he hadn't thought about Mitch having to walk, why would you put a shop in the emergency part of the hospital, Mitch really wasn't dressed for walking through the hospital his paper night shirt rustling as he walked but it didn't seem to be bothering Mitch he was walking like he was on a catwalk wearing the latest fashion item.

In the shop Mitch looked at Magazines he knew Scott to well, if he got a new song stuck in his head Mitch would not get much out of him apart from how does this sound , hey would this work.

That's what he liked about Scott, like, like it didn't have to be like any more wow finally he could be who he wanted to be around Scott he didn't have to hide anything. But he would hold back on "Scott I love you if I could I would have your baby right now if you let me."

He would keep a way from the four letter word Love he may just scare Scott away, and how would he know if what he was feeling love anyway was he old enough to know what that was. He looked at Scott as he milled around the sweets his eyes glowing at the amount Mitch felt his heat pick up a little and his insides had butterflies.

      "Hey Scott do we need all that junk food?" He asked looking down at what Scott had in his arms and sighed Scott was still a big kid, soft warm good looking but still a big kid who hated vegetables and would go out of his way not to have any on his plate.

      "Brain food, something to munch on while we are writing." Scott blushed looking down at all the chocolate he had .

The cop stood in the door way, watching Scott pay for his things then roll is eyes as he realized Mitch didn't have money for his magazine so he ended up returning some of his chocolate to pay for it.. These two were throwing looks backwards and forward to each other looks that he knew so well they were almost a younger version of him and his boyfriend sighing he thought back to the six foot dark haired man he had left sleeping in his bed this morning.

His attention was pulled away from the teenagers as the sound of two women in the hallway shouting filled the room, turning he could see from where he was the two fighting over a child and a teenager hanging back away from the pair.

It drew Mitch's attention as well and he stood next to the policeman Scott was of course right he was very good looking close up, he looked at what the man was looking at and drew in a sharp breath moving quickly behind the policeman.

       "Stay put do not leave here, you or him please" The cop ordered as he went out into the hallway to see if he could help.

 He strolled across the hallway and stepped between them making Claire break her hold on the child.

       "Ladies, ladies I can think of better places to have an argument than a hospital would one of you like to tell me what is going on" He held up his hands.

       "She won't give me my child." Claire screamed

       "This isn't her child." Buddy stepped in next to his mother

        "Ladies, can we start from the beginning."

        "I...I don't...know who these two are...but they have my baby." The taller of the two women was still screaming.

Mitch gripped the door frame Claire had another child, it wasn't over how could he every believe it would be over.  His mouth was so dry his tongue had stuck to the roof of his mouth and his feet were glued to the floor, what he should do would be to shout an tell the world about this woman and her husband and brother, but he couldn't.

      "You ok Mitchie" Scott made Mitch jump "Sorry what you looking at, here take your magazine" Scott leaned against the door frame waving the magazine in Mitchs face, raising his hand Mitch battered it away.

       "It's her!" Mitch hissed finding his voice in a whisper.

       "Her who?" Scott put his hand on Mitch's shoulder

       "The woman from the house...Mom!....  I had to call her mom."

       "What...no it can't be, what is she doing here... do you think she knows your here." Scott warm breath  whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Mitch protectively 

       "How in the hell would I know..It's her it's Claire...god she has another kid." His feet stuttered in to life and he pulled away from Scott.

       "Mitch where are you going, stay out of it." Scott made a grab for Mitch catching his arm with just his fingertips.

       "Mom, Mom" He called out getting everyone's attention.

       

Claire looked him up and down gave a small scream and rushed over to Mitch and pulled him into a hug twisting around and around.

      "Tom, oh my Tom what are you doing here.. Did you get sick darling did your Daddy bring you in." She ran her fingers through his hair.

      "Y...Y.. Yes did you bring in Tommy to get checked over, dad said he would bring you in, in case he caught what I had...I missed him... can I have a cuddle please." Mitch held out his hands for the small boy he wanted to get the boy away from the pair of them.

Scott watched on as no one moved the woman still had Mitch wrapped in her arms looking for all the world like she had found something so precious she would die if she didn't hold it tight against her.

      "She took him made us come here saying Tom..er Tommy was hurt.... I wouldn't hurt him " She pointed at Natalie.

Mitch's attention was drawn to the teenager standing to one side.

      "Hi have we met?" Mitch looking confused pulling out of Claire's vice like grip.

      "Mitch, yeah just I'm Buddy... Kirstie boyfriend."

      "Oh hi, how are you!" Mitch pulled away fully from Claire he kept his eye on the small boy, trying to keep things as normal as possible, holding out his arms to the child walking slowly towards Natalie.

Natalie looked towards Claire who was nodding she wanted the two brothers together, Natalie held on to the child tightly.

      "No...I don't know who you are....I know her, we met a few times...she lost her kid...someone took him.. Chris said it sent her over the edge.. You're no more her kid then I am..so why pretend?"

Mitch found himself being pulled backward Claire had him by both elbow dragging him backward.

      "He's mine look at him, he's my child." She screamed over Mitchs head.

      "Ma'am please let the boy go" The officer stepped forward.

      "He's mine do you hear me...wh...while I don't..don't remember having the other kid....this ones mine I gave birth to him twelve years ago I know my own son when I see him."

She pulled him backwards down the hallway towards the door, Mitch caught sight of Scott his eyes begged him for help but the second Scott stepped forward the officer put a hand on his chest to stop him and with his other hand he lifted his radio and spoke quietly into it.

      "Scott!" Mitch whispered.

      "It's gonna be ok Mitchie!" was all Scott could think of saying he watched as everything went into slow motion for him, the police offices hand still on his chest he could hear him calling for assistance in his radio, he could see Buddy take the child out of his mothers arms and hug him close. There was dried blood on the small boys shorts.

He felt useless what could he do to help, he didn't want to lose Mitch again not now. A nurse passed in font of him he followed with eyes and watched her take the small boy at least he was safe. Turning back to look at Mitch he was further away now near the door, he was struggling to get away.

Pushing his way past the officer he did a fast walk up the hallway he figured running straight at her would frighten her into doing something stupid and Mitch didn't need stupid Mitch needed to get away from her.

      "What does 24 July 1992 mean to you." He called out to the woman

      "N..nothing, should it?" She slowed down.

      "Do you know who Mike and Maria are?"

      "No who are you....what do you want"

      "Mitch tell her what they mean!" He order

      "M..Mike and Maria are my parents...24th July 92 was when I was born.... 30th September 02 I met you for the first time." He added the last one with a smile.

Claire stopped and pulled him in close.

      "See officer there are the names of the people who stole Tom from me they brain washed my son into believing he was theirs go and arrest them and leave me and my son alone.

Letting go of one arm she pulled the door open and pulled him through it, it banged shut behind them.

      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	28. Our First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the new Cd my fav is Feel (think that's what it called)  
> What's yours?

Scott couldn't remember snatching  open the door, he didn't get that far through the door before coming face to face with the chest of a cop  who roughly manhandled him across the room and was told to stay there and not move till he came back Scott protested he needed to be with his friend he only really took the room in when he was asked to calm down and go back the way he came.

Scott looked past him at Mitch sitting on a metal bench on his own the woman standing some way away in handcuffs crying out for Tom.

      " Mitch I need to be with Mitch." He begged

      " Sure, but your have to wait don't get in the way please"

      "It's your fault." Claire screamed at Scott and made a lunge towards him.

Mitch stood up and calmly walked over to Claire, looking her up and down.

      "He has nothing to do with any of this, this would never have happened if you hadn't lost your son,.... If you had taken better care of him in the first place I'm not Tom Claire...do you know what you've done..." He stood right in front of her.

       "You killed a child you let an eight year old die because the three of you locked him and Thomas up in the basement and someone set fire to the place.... "

       "I.... I didn't kill anyone.. what fire, what are you talking about!" She blinked in disbelief 

       "Mitchell that's enough...stop now" The office left Scott and quickly walked over to where Mitch was"

       "I may have stabbed your brother but I didn't start the fire"

       "Enough now, I told you to stop." The officer pulled him away and made him sit on the bench.

 They all watch as Claire starts to sob and fall to her knees she keeps repeating Chris's name over and over.

 

Four more officers came though the main entrance and took in the room before helping Claire to her feet.

While the adults were busy sorting out in the entrance hall Scott took that time to go to Mitch.

      "You ok, did she hurt you?"

      "No but I banged my elbow when cop pushed me out of the way to get at her as soon as she went through the door.. look it's all red"

Scott looked carefully at it.

       "Mmm I see.... can you move it?" He looked up concerned

       "Yeah.." He liked the way Scott sounded concerned all breathy and doe eyed.

       "So it's not gonna fall off anytime soon then." Scott gave Mitches elbow a shove "Get over yourself, now if that was a paper cut I would have more sympathy they hurt." He laughed.

Mitch scowled, he mentally filed away those remarks so he could use them to get his own back some day.

Mitch felt Scotts arm go around his shoulder and gently pull on his ear, looking up at scotts face he saw Scott was almost in tears.

       "Scott what's up?"

       "Nothing....I mean....Oh doesn't matter" Scott sighed

       "If it matters to you it mattes to me we are a team now.. team Grassi Hoying... seriously we have to come up with something better than that!"

       "If I lost you again....I literally don't know what I would have done"

       "You didn't so we will never have to know what you have done." Mitch gave a little weak smile 

       "You know this is not over yet don't you... they have to find Simon... then there will be a court case.... I will have to answer questions sooner or later over stabbing Chris.. I'll understand if you think its to much for you to handle...I won't judge you"

       "Sorry Michelle I ain't going nowhere for the next seventy years, I am here to talk anytime!"

Mitch rested his elbows on his knees and put his head I his hands...

        " No I don't want to talk I want to forget it all.. not sure how I'm gonna cope when you leave me to go to college... Your

meet a nice boy and forget all about me"

Scott sighed and looked at the nurses moving around, the place was building up.

        "Yeah, ok so I have to go to college... and why am I going Mitch!"

        "To meet boys" Mitch smirked

        "Hey.... No I'm going because although I am totally brilliant at everything I do music wise." He gave a little laugh

        "Joke, I'm going so I can learn more about music, it's all I ever wanted to do Mitch sing... once I have learned all that I can we can hit the big time just you and me."

        "No" Mitch sat up straight.

        "No?" Scoott asked confused

        "We always said you, me and munchkin would make it big.... I know she's girl but we have got to humour her."

        "Scott.. I " Mitch started.

        " What's up Michelle?"

        "Humm I .. I am not as strong as you, you have always known what you want to do.. me I struggle with school, I'm not even going to college... I don't think I could ever be as good as you Scott."

Scott looked around the large open busy room and then turned his attentions on to Mitch.

      "Your going to college even if I have to take you there kicking and screaming do you hear.. we can work together to get you back on track... you can bring extra wok home from school I will help you."

Mitch groaned and rolled his eyes.

      "It, it means we will be able to spend even more time together." Scott gave Mitch a broad cheeky grin.

      " I like the way you think Hoying."

      "And I am not strong Mitch, just better at pretending then you are... You and me have always wanted the same thing. "

Mitch looked Scott fully in the face and watched as Scott gave a very slow over exaggerated wink.

Mitch turned up the corners of his lips he opened his mouth to say something but a thought crossed his mind.

     " Oh god Scooter, I bet they informed Maria and Mike.... She'll be here any second being over protective." Mitch stood up and looked around.

      "Hopefully they will being you clothes, even if she's being over protective Mitch it just means she loves you.. she wants to take care of her son."

Mitch wasn't sure he needed her there again, he loved her but to her he was still her little boy, he wanted to be allowed to grow up. He couldn't wait to walk into a bar and pay for a drink, Mike had caught him swigging on the bottle of whiskey he had been saving for years just for that one special occasion. All he did was to scold him about drinking from the bottle and went off to find two glasses when he got back he made sure Mitch drunk a little more then he should.

Waking up the next morning was the worst experience of his life he had a throat that was burning from the drink and a hang over Mitch would not drink whisky again for a long while.

 The main entrance door opened with a rather harassed man dragging two children both looked looking they had been using each other as punch bags.

      "Can we go back, to the room Scott it's too crowded" Mitch hugged himself rocking backwards and forwards.

      "Ok Mitchie whatever you want." 

Scott squeezed Mitches arm and stood up leading the way back to the shop intending to get the chocolate and Magazine.

      "I'll wait here Scott."

      "OK won't be long you're be ok!"

Mitch plopped himself back down on to the bench and placed his hands in his lap, the noise level was picking he didn't like that people were looking at him as the went passed just glancing but that was enough to set his nerves racing.  To calm his nerves a little he played with his long fingers looking at the now clean scar he had from cutting his hand on the car, prodding it he could feel the rough skin and the raised scar. Looking at it closely he prodded again and again but it was no longer painful it was sore from prodding it but it didn't give him the pain he had grown used to it had been the one thing that had told him if he was a wake or asleep even dead or alive, but now there was nothing but a dull ache, the same dull ache that was beginning to surround his life. He had thought that being back with his family Kirstin and especially Scott was what he truly wanted he loved them all but somewhere something was aching to be...

Every one was being so kind, to him he had got used to being told what to do and where to be at anyone time now it was like if he wanted to do something he could.

Pinching the skin hard against the way the scar was forming made it start to smart and made his eyes water it hurt like hell but as the pain reached his brain he felt calm, in control. alive. His hand was throbbing now and starting to open the wound again, looking at it he smiled to himself excepting to had the bad smell he got when he did it before but there was nothing but a clear liquid seeping out followed by a small amount of blood why wasn't it bleeding more he poked the opened wound again pain shot through his arm to his brain making it buzz into life...Now he knew he was truly awake and truly alive.

      "Mitch what ya doing?" Scott shouted. Mitch hadn't heard him come back he whipped his head up to look at Scott the first thing he saw was the worried look in his face.

Scott dropped the bag with the sweets and the Magazine on the bench next to Mitch and grabbed his hand to look at it.

      "I'll get some help" Scott whispered

      "I'll wash it, it will be fine Scott please don't fuss" 

Scott was already half way across the room looking for a nurse. Mitch cursed under his breath

He watched as Scott drag the nurse back with him.

       "Do you want to tell me what happened here." She took Mitchs hand gently giving him a hard stare.

       "Think it happened when the woman took me, I don't know really!" He looked between her and Scott.

       "Ok we'll get something to put over it, don't get it wet for a while" The Nurse let go of his hand and excepted what he said she disappeared to get a dressing.

        "I saw you Mitch....Why!"

Mitch didn't say anything what could he say that wouldn't make him sound mad "Hey I do this to see if I'm still alive"

The nurse put on a dressing and stuck it down tight .

Mitch stood up and went over to the officer to see if it was ok to leave the area, the office nodded. 

He began the slow walk back to his room he knew Scott was following some distance behind. It was not until he reach the room he stopped walking and waited for him to catch up.

       "Ready to talk Mitch!" Scott asked passing him in the door way.

       "Not really!"

Scott threw that stuff on the bed and sighed.

      "Meant to get some note paper dam.... You should you know...talk about why...You don't have to tell me but you need to talk to a nurse or a doctor or whoever is coming to see you tomorrow." Scott gave Mitch a small smile.

      "No they think I am mad.. and I am not sure they wouldn't be right."

      "Mitch don't say that.. you're bound to be on edge, you have been locked away for three months and here you are free but still locked away."

      "You too your stuck here because of me Scott!" Mitch's eyes watered he bit his own lip to stop himself from tearing up.

      "No because of you, because of them.....I promise you things will change, your be going home soon." Scott pretended not to see the tears.

Mitch looked at the floor and watched as his feet moved by themselves right up to Scott, he stood there a second looking down at their feet.

      "Scotty" He said in a hushed whisper

      "Mmh what's up." Scott almost sung.

      "S..Scott can I ask.....no never mind!" He looked up at Scotts face.

      ".. Tell me what's up?"

      "No sorry don't worry... you may no....no it's ok"

       "Mitch!" Scott sighed

       "Just... not sure...just...I....You may not wa..."

       "Now in a sentence that I can understand."

Mitch turned his head towards the door he didn't want to embarrass Scott if someone was about to walk through the door.

       " Can I have a hug.. Don't havvvve mmo" Mitch never got to finish the sentence Scott pulled him in for a long tight hug the rest of the words were lost in Scotts shirt as Mitch face planted Scott chest.

Mitch wondered if Scott would be to scared to hug him he hadn't been out long and this would have been new to him anyone one could just walk through the door and see them, but by the way Scott had him in a tight hug Scott seemed to be comfortable with the hugging.

Scott felt Mitch tense up as he pulled him in for a hug, he felt Mitch place a hand on his back and his breathing calmed and slowed.. then this small voice from the middle of the hug butted into his thoughts.

     "You know I'm not gay don't you." Mitch giggled. 

Scott released him and laughed

      "First hug ever." Scott held up his index finger.

      "Well the first one that meant anything." Mitch stepped back a step and watch the fingers that had been wrapped around seconds before disappear into the back pockets of Scott jeans.

       "Did you, did you." Mitch looked into Scott's eyes.

       "I mean was.....did you... Dam Scott I liked that did YOU.. did I push you into it...are you ready for the huggy stuff yet."

       "Felt right just then...so I guess so...but just when it's you and me.. just for now is that ok"

Mitch nodded his head enthusiastically.

 He watched as Scott took his attention from him and looked over his head at something Mitch didn't have to turn around and look.

      "Hi Mom welcome back."


	29. Humming with the lights on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song is born!!!!

 

Scott sat on the bed watching half amused at the way Maria fussed over her son, one second telling him how much she loved him the next second scolding him for getting involved with THAT WOMAN.

Mitch kept throwing looks at Scott asking for help but Scott was in Maria's corner with this one so Mitch was on his own.

 

Mike arrived half an hour  after Maria he had gone to pick up Kirstin, she had begged to go with them to the hospital and he was a sucker for a pretty face he drove over to pick her up.

He knew there was something going on the second she got into the car she was hyper and couldn't sit still.

       "Mike, I can't believe it... really I can't." Kirstin did the seat belt up after she got into the front seat.

       "Me neither." He offered not knowing what she was talking about.

       "The new choir teacher.. I can't believe it can you.. what he said?" She gushed looking at him. Mike started the car and pulled out into traffic

       "Kirstin...honey I'm old and maybe I missed half the conversation..... What about the teacher!"

       "Well, I went into school after I went to see Mitch earlier, Mom made me go back...but I didn't go to class....hey no telling Mom she would kill me."

       "Ok sweetheart, what did you do all that time...What has the choir teacher done to bring out this good mood."

       "He said he had listened to our choir, we often record ourselves to check how we are doing... you know in case there's a few out of key or something like that....that's how we found out who was changing the words...never mind about that Mike...." She waved her hands in front of her face.

        "Where was I ....hang on I remember he listened to the solo parts...Mine, Scott's and Mitch's we've been picked to go to New York to sing in a completion... Next month he's well connected.. it's a paid.. fifty dollars each if we win that is....Scott will make sure we do!" She giggled.

        "You think a lot of Scott don't you honey!"

        "Of course he's my best friend.. for a while there I was beginning not to like him.. but that was unfair, he was missing Mitch and I couldn't fill that gap for him..." She gave a little snort and a short laugh.

        "You know Mitch and I dated for about a week we even kissed once, sorry so excited about going to New York mouth on over drive.. we worked out we were better friends than anything else. You know what, I love the bones of both of them they are so different Mitch always has been the sensitive one of the two Scott a lot stronger...." She waited until they stopped at the traffic lights.

        "Mike I know everyone thinks of us as three kids who are still learning about life... true but.... there has always been something special between them... Mitch and Scott have always been more then best friends!  It's just that it took the two of them  sometime to admit it...."

       "Honey.. maybe now is not the best time for this.....Mi.. " He started, his attention then taken as he looked in the rear view mirror the car behind was way to close he tutted loudly.

       "It will be good for Mitch...a few days away...give him something else to think about....Can he go"

       "Any closer and we will be sitting your car Mister.....I really don't think so Kirstin...we don't know what is happening in the next hour let alone next month..."

       "Ask him please, I.. if he doesn't want to go that's fine but he might?"

Mike pulled away from the lights and carried on driving in silence.

He had to think about this if he stopped Mitch from going Mitch would resent him, he was already doing battles with his mother over Scott and anymore stress would not be good for him.

But letting him go would mean he would be away from his family when he might need them the most which ever way he looked at it someone wasn't going to get what they want.

      "Let me speak to the choir teacher see what he has to say, fill him in on what's happened.... What is his name sweetheart"

      "Ben... Ben Bram."

      "And he's never seen you sing live?" 

      "No Mike never!"

      "Sounds fishy to me...how many of you going, the whole choir...?"

      "Not sure, but he wants the three of us there... fifty dollars each for a choir of twenty five is a lot of money so I guess the competition we be just us three don't know..I didn't ask. So you're talk to him."

      "I'll listen to what he has to say but I won't promise, Hallelujah that cars turned off."

 

When Mike and Kirstin arrived in the room Kirstin stopped to say hello to Maria.

Mitch was tucking into a roast chicken and all the trimming Scott looked like the poor cousin eating egg sandwich  the nurse had taken pity on him, he wasn't a patient so they didn't have to feed him but when she saw Mitch sit on the floor with Scott and offer him his plate of food she found him a sandwich.

He watched as they sat together talking quietly making each other laugh using made up words they were getting on like a house on fire, Mitch brushed the crumbs from the bread off of Scott's knee and rearranging Scott's hair for him smiling all the time.

Scott flicked his eyes over the room to see who had seen Mitch, Kirstin smiled and Scott returned a goofy grin and blush bright red.

She wondered over and sat on the floor next to Scott and listened to Scott tell the story of what happened earlier she was shocked at how Claire had tried to take Mitch with her and how glad she was that she was now with the police.

She took Mitch's hand and gave it a squeeze, she was dying to tell them about the competition but she sat patiently listening, she wasn't even sure she should mention it Mike was going to see Ben.. it was funny when a teacher allowed you to call them by their first names all the other teachers in the school were Mr or Mrs something or other but he insisted in being called Ben.

      "Your quiet what's up... Buddy not bothering you is he?" Scott asked quietly

Kirstie shook her head and gave him a smile.

      "Just thinking about the new teacher"

      "Got the hot's for him Maldonado huh!" Mitch grinned 

      "NO nothing like that...he's letting us call him by his first name.. not saying he's not cute...but"

Mitch gave Scott a nudge and said with a wink.

       "She's got the hot's for him."

       "Grassi I could cross you off my best friend list " Kirstie laughed out loud

       "Ok K what's so special about him apart from we can call by his first name" Scott asked slipping the last of his sandwich into his mouth.

       "Ben his name is Ben....he's our new choir teacher.. your both like, he's a perfectionist Scott he'll tick all your boxes and Mitch he loves your voice he wants to meet you"

       "Ben... hmm ok but not sure I will come back to choir though" Mitch said looking at the floor

       "Why not!" Kirstie asked opening her eyes wide she never thought she would here him ever say that

       "Th..that's the old Mitch.. that's not me now"

       

Kirstin looked at Scott questioningly Scott shrugged.

      "The old Mitch never though anything about where he was going in life he was just happy to go along with everything everyone was doing.... but if the last three months has told me anything you have to go after what you really want or no one is going to give it to you." Mitch sighed and placed his half empty plate on floor.

      "Darling eat up......it'll put hairs..." Maria started.

      "Mom I'm not that kinda guy ....leave the hairs to grow on Scott's chest i'm gonna be a smooth as a babies bum" Mitch took pleasure in his mothers embarrassment which got him a slap on the shoulder from Scott as a telling off.

Maria turned pink and turned her attention to Mike.

      "We're a trio you can't break us up Mitch" Kirstin glared at him as a warning not to upset his mother.

      "It's your dream and Scott's I just tagged along so I wouldn't be on my own" He run his fingers through his hair Scott and Kirstin shared a look they both knew that Mitch was lying he always did that when he lied.

      "So all those times we planned what we would do to make it big meant nothing" Scott asked.

      "Could always be your managers make the money without having to work that hard " He tried to laugh but it came out a dry wheeze he wet his lips .

To be honest it wanted it as bad as the other two, but was scared of being in front of a large crowd of people what if he screwed it up for them.

The clonking of feet could be heard coming up the hallway Mitch had heard that all day and know who that was.

      "Guys time you left.... I have an audience with the cops" He warned standing up.

      "Want me to stay?" Scott offered pulling himself up onto his feet.

      "They may want to talk to you too Scott"

Mike stood up from where he was sitting Kirstin went and stood with him

      "I'll stay Mitch... You have to have an adult here with you your underage." Maria stayed sitting.

       "Where's your Mom when you need her Scott" Mitch said under his breath.

Mike and Kirstin passed to officers at the door Scott waited to see if Mitch changed his mind but he didn't so Scott went into the hallway with the others.

       "Maria... please" Mitch begged 

       "Think your so grown up you can call me Maria.... where's my son gone"

       "Probably still locked in a basement somewhere...." He gave her a hard grin.

Why could she not see he was trying to spare her, if she wasn't there she couldn't fret about him anymore then he was now.

        "Does she have to be here.. can we have a nurse here instead, I would prefer a nurse please" Mitch asked the officers

        "What ever makes you feel comfortable Mitchell"

        "Mom go..." His voice was hard but softened on the "Please" that he added.

Maria got up from her chair and huffed her way out of the door, it wasn't long before he her sobbing into Mikes shoulder.. or Scott's seeing they were friends now.

Mike lead the way to the café, there was a sign hanging from the till saying closing at six thirty the clean was already in washing the other end of the room about six people were sitting at different tables they were the biggest group on the room.

There was music coming over the loud speakers not loud enough to stop people talking but just there to kill any silences there might be.

Scott and Kirstin sat one end of the table the adult sat at the other end chatting quietly, Scott was tapping out the beat, Beyoncé was playing Kirstie followed suit humming along, it wasn't long before they were joining in with Beyoncé it sounded odd as they were leaving out Mitch's parts neither of them had the heart to sing his lines no one could sing Beyoncé  like Mitch.

The other people sat listening to the pair of them, Maria and Mike stopped talking and turned there attention to the pair of them.

       "Wow " Mike whispered 

      "I knew you were good.. watched you from a distance at school, heard you singing around the house of course but that was all stop start practice pieces nothing like this....Mitch ..I mean is Mitch this good" Mike asked as they finished.

Scott placed his hands on the table and blushed it was second nature to the three of them to burst into song when she was singing.

      "Sings like an Angel Mike"

Kirsty was biting her lip she was hoping Mike would now agree to Mitch going to New York...Not that Scott knew anything about it yet or her parents, she had planned to turn on the waterworks and say that Mitch and Scott were going so she would have to go too they came as a package but Mitch throwing a curved ball not wanting to go put her place in freefall.

 

 Mitch had made his eighth  trip around the room by the time the officers stopped asking questions about Claire questions he found almost impossible to answer.

Questions about her missing son as he pointed out he had been with them three months and how the F would he know that got him a telling off for swearing 

He changed the subject he wanted to know about Tommy had they found his mother yet, someone must have reported him missing, someone must still be out there looking for their child... he should be given back to them he should be allowed to go home even if it was just to be buried.

One of the officers spoke up and said they were still working on it but they didn't hold out much hope of finding his parents, it might mean him being buried in an unmarked grave as his real name wasn't known buried as  Jon Doe.

Mitch stopped pacing when he passed the bed and sat down, that could have been him if he hadn't got out.. an unmarked Jon Doe grave Maria and Mike....Mom and Dad not knowing what happened to him.

And here he was raging at his mother because she was being trying to be caring in her own way maybe he was being to hard on her.

 

Scott had been sent out to the car to pick up some clean clothes which were on the back seat in a bag for Mitch, he was glad Mitch rustling in a paper gown was not the best look and not the quietest thing.

Coming back into the café he saw Mitch sitting on His mothers lap crying into her top telling her how sorry he was for having at a go at her all the time and how much he loved her.

Scott looked over at Kirstin who shrugged and turned to the police officer who had run after him when he darted out of the room.

The office shrugged back, they had been talking about the other younger boy and he had no clue why Mitch had left the room, but understood a kid sometimes needed his mother even if he didn't think so at the time.

It wasn't long before Mitch pulled himself together and spied the bag in Scott's hand he uncurled from his mother and made a grab for the bag pulling out a pj top and trousers almost screaming he was so happy this was the first time in three months he had worn something more then his school uniform and he hadn't seen that since he got there he was sure that it would have to be burnt, well he hoped that it would be he never wanted to see that or his shoes again.

New clothes that what he needed.

      "Mom...did I get my allowance while I.....I"

      "Yes we put it away till you came home why?" Maria cut in not letting him finish the sentence.

      "Soon as I'm Kirstin and I are going shopping "

      "Ohhh love shopping!" Kirstin clapped her hands.

      "We could all go" Scott offered.

       "Mmmh right said the guy who has every shade of red lumber jack shits and an that's it....Sorry Scotty not much of a fashion person are we" Mitch gave a shy smile.

Scott didn't have a come back it was true, he hated shopping ten minutes in a shop and he had got everything he needed ..half his wardrobe contained that same red shirt ..the other was the odd weird  colours and Jeans that's what he lived in.

Scott and Mitch walked the other three to the main door and  said goodbye, Mitch stood holding open the front door till they were out of sight he was breathing in the cool evening air.

       "Come on we're open the window for you in your room let the air in for you. Scott offered hoping Mitch would come away from the door, he wasn't sure if Mitch was thinking of making a dash out into the street.

        "Ok...then I'll put my PJs on" Mitch sighed closing the door.

        "Thinking of turning in are you " Scott asked while he waited for Mitch  to catch him up.

        "No not yet....not tired....You won't leave me will you .. I mean when I go to sleep" Mitch took the bag from Scott

        "No....Mitch we're stuck together I am not going anywhere."

         "I know you have to go home sometime, back to school leave me here for a while"

          "Your be home soon and until they find the other one..."

          "Simon right ok...but you would be better at home with Rick and Connie rather then here!"

          "I'm not going anywhere Mitch.. I am not going to tell you again." Scott placed hi hand on Mitch's shoulder

           "I'm sorry Scott" Mitch whispered PJ 

Mitch went to the bathroom and changed out of his paper gown and got into his thick PJs he hoped that he wouldn't be to warm in them.

He stood at the door to the room and watched Scott chewing on a pen humming a tune Mitch hadn't heard before it was pretty, slow and engaging he hummed it as he walked in.

        "New?" He asked sitting on the bed next to Scott

        "Yeah no words...it's about ....well it's about dreams... a lullaby "

        "Lullaby Scott really, have you gone soft." Mitch smirked 

Scott pulled a  face and went back to humming the tune.

         "Mind if I leave the light on tonight... will it keep you awake huh"

         "Sure!" Scott said absentmindedly.

          "It will...I..try to sleep with it off"

          "Hey what!" He looked at Mitch confused 

          "The light.. I asked if I could leave it on or would it keep you awake you said sure... I'll leave the light off.. Maybe the light in the hallway will be enough light for me."

          "What....oh the light in the hall yes that will be ok...sorry I feel so close to having a handle on this I just need a word ....."

          "Light ... fit that in? Or Hallway bet you can't"

 

Mitch watched for over an hour as Scott struggled to make something of the tune nothing was coming.

         "What words did you say... I can't make anything fit"

          "Hallway... lights.....I have something if you want to hear..."

Scott put down the teeth marked Pen and turned to face Mitch.

         "You do.....Ok lets hear. " Scott hummed the first bit of the lullaby Mitch waited until Scott had got to the part he had in his head.

 _**From now on, if you need me** _  
_**You can sing this song** _  
_**There's a light in the hallway** _  
_**Burning all night long"** _

 

 Scott nodded his head and asked him to sing it again as he wrote down what was being sung, when he finished he smiled a Mitch

        "Wow think I will leaving this writing lark to you"

        "Was it ok I mean... I don't know... maybe a person with a less squeaky voice then me might be better, it's something a Dad would sing to his child that's what I thought anyway it needs a deeper voice then mine.

Scott just looked at Mitch and swallowed hard.

      "Perfect!" He sighed.

       "Gee thanks Scott, and the words to the song are good too " He giggled

Scott rolled his eyes.. Mitch's ego was on the mend, Mitch swung his legs off the edge of the bed but made no movement to get off the bed and they sat staring at each other for what seemed ages.

       "Hummh " Scott cleared his throat and looked around the room.

       "What's up!" Mitch asked lifting his hand to straighten a messy bit of Scott's hair.

       "Nothing" He cleared his throat again looking up as far as he could to see what Mitch was doing moving slightly away from his hand.

       "Sorry " Mitch dropped his hand.

        "It's ok....I don't mind that....it's just..." Scott stopped.

        "Just what" Mitch whispered like the conversation was a secret.

        "I want to hug you again... but I know you don't want to be touched .. I told myself I would wait for you to hug me you didn't so .."

        "Firstly friends hug... we cuddle right... anytime you want to cuddle then I'm up for that.. but I respect you for thinking of me if you want to know the truth .... I would love a cuddle... not one of those bear hug ones that ends with a pat on the back like a couple of old friends... like the ones you used to give me when I went home from your place three months ago... I want a proper cuddle!"

 

Scott squirmed a little.

       "That's me told then!"

        


	30. A better second

 

Scott watched as Mitch slid off the bed and turn to face him holding out both hands to him, he took one and stood up looking slightly down on to Mitch’s face. He felt as awkward as hell.

       “We doing this then?” He asked clearing his throat.

       “Yep.. Right here.” Mitch looked up, his eyes softening as he looked into Scott syes. With his free hand he tapped Scott on chest with his index finger

       “Can I at least shut the door first?” Scott nodded towards the open door.

       “YOU stay right there DON’T move.” Mitch ordered trying to pull his hand away but finding Scott not wanting to let go, smiling he tugged him along with him.

Mitch shut the door with his free hand and stood facing the door for a second or two he didn’t want to show Scott how awkward he felt at this second, should it be this awkward.  He had only just taken his hand from the handle when he became aware that Scott was now crowding him against the door, he found just enough wiggle room to turn around and face Scott .

      “Hi” Mitch hummed leaning back against the door watching Scott’s face.

      “Hi” Scott hovered in front of Mitch

      “You ok Scott?”

      “Yes…” Scott placed his hand on the door to the left of Mitch’s waist and the other hand on Mitch’s hip

      “Is this ok” Scott gulped and said in a harsh whisper

      “More than alright are you a Lefty or righty?”

Scott opened his eyes questioning what Mitch had just said.

      “I’m left handed so…so if I go left and you go right we won’t bump heads ok!”

Scott stood looking at Mitch for a second as though he was processing what Mitch had said giving out a little snort of a laugh which seemed to ease his tension a little his shoulders dropped from around his ears and he moved a step forward.

Mitch took the enactive and step forward from the door and wrapped his arms around Scotts waist sighing pulling Scott in close, Scott took a half a second and folded his arms around Mitch.

Mitch smiled to himself even if it was the lightest of cuddles and he could feel how awkward Scott was becoming again but at least he was cuddling he was giving it a go and it was way better then Mitch had ever dreamed it would be, Scott was warm and soft and Scott smelt nice… and utterly squeezable he could stay like this forever.

      “We made that way more difficult than we needed to!” Mitch lifted his head slightly to look at Scott.

      “What do you say we don’t over think it in the future, just do it I mean…I mean we are…ummm..”Mitch stopped and wondered if Scott would want to be called Mitch’s boyfriend.

      “Boyfriends…Ok, no over thinking right.” Scott squeezed Mitch waist

      “You’re ok with that!... Boyfriends… If.. y..” Mitch began to say.

      “Who’s over thinking now” Mitch could hear the good humour in Scott’s voice

Very slowly Scott relaxed more in to the cuddle and began to make small circles at the base of Mitch’s spine with the tips of his fingers, Mitch lay his head on Scotts chest taking everything in listening to Scott's breathing for a while hearing it slow down and even out, then they were off Scott was moving them slowly round in a circle Mitch had two choices let go or go in a slow circle with him he decided to go in the circle to see where this was ending up, but all Scott did was to shuffle from one foot to another turning them. Circles were good, circles were obviously a Scott thing.

Mitch pulled his arms free he need to change position Scott stopped moving and let go.

       “Did I do something wrong?” He whispered

       “Scott… Oh god no, you seemed to have found were your happy, I was just changing how I want to cuddle you wait..”

Mitch reached up and placed his arms around Scotty neck.

       “See better!” Mitch pulled Scott back in holding on to Scott’s neck. 

       “Mmm.” Was all Scott said.

Scott hugged him closer, listening to Mitch breathing and felt as it began to slow down. Mitch ran his fingers around the nap of Scotts neck making Scott squirm a little.

      “Am I hurting you I’ll stop” Mitch half whispered.

      “NO… I mean it’s nice, kinda ticklish, but nice.” He whispered back.

 

They didn’t know how long they stood like this but eventually Scott had to let go, he couldn’t stand in that position for long as his back was beginning to hurt, Mitch was well a where of the Scott's back problem and how painful it got sometimes and  stepped back giving Scott room to move about, Scott started to drop his hands from Mitch’s waist.

Mitch made a grab for the left arm running his fingers down the inside of Scott's arm until they reached his wrist where they stopped for a second all the time he was doing this he hadn’t taken his eyes off Scott's eye, inching his way down to Scott's palm he teased Scott's fingers by gently pushing his through Scott's as though to hold hands with him then withdrawing them and then doing it again until Scott was making a grab for Mitch’s fingers and sliding his own through his and holding on tight Mitch led him back to the bed and made him sit.

Scott swung his legs on to the bed and plumped up the pillows and leaned back on to them so he could ease the pain in his back. Mitch broke the hold with Scott and waited until Scott was sorted and still before climbing on to the bed.

      “Hey Mitchie what you doing!” Scott moved his hand quickly from the bed as Mitch crawled up the bed and made himself comfortable next to Scott.

      “Can I stay here for a while please?” He asked as he snuggled into Scotts side.

      “Sure!” Scott let him settle a little bit

      “All sorted now?” He asked sounding amused

      “MMm” Mitch breathed out heavily, laying his head on his shoulder

      “Well I need you to sit up for a second!” Scott looked down at him frowning

Mitch rolled his eyes and sat up throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sliding off he stomped off to his bed on the floor

     “Michelle where are you going now?” Scott huffed at how quickly Mitch could change his mind these days.

     “Well, I need you to sit up for a second is your way of saying you don’t like it and don’t want me doing it .. You only had to say Scott”

    “Mitch Grassi you get back here this second do you hear me, first of all you’re over thinking again, if I didn’t want you there I would have told you straight…. I only wanted you to sit up because I was uncomfortable with where my arm was I was going to let you lay on it so I could cuddle you with it while you lay there that was all! Now if you rather lay on the floor, ON your own that’s fine.” Scott had just finished the word fine before Mitch was back cuddled in again only this time feeling incredibly safe with Scott arm now wrapped around him his fingers stroking Mitch’s shoulder.

      “Sorry” He whispered into Scotts ear.

     “That’s ok…just lay quiet see if you can get some sleep.”

     “Ok anything you say Sir “ Mitch whispered again and pushed himself tighter into Scott's side.

Scott lay there listening to Mitch’s breathing as it slowed his fingers still brushing Mitch’s Shoulder he heard Mitch yawn a couple of times and then felt him throw his arm over Scott waist Mitch was settled.

Scott wished he could settle to but things just kept popping up in his head mainly about the future, looking down at Mitch as he slipped into dreams of lord knows what, he had always looked after Mitch since ten because Mitch had allowed him too now he would be doing it for real when it mattered, every day, every hour without fail he would keep him safe.

Life was turning out different than he had thought it would, only three months ago he was unaware of Mitch’s feelings for him, confused himself if he were gay or straight now look at the pair of them. Scott smiled, with his spare hand he moved Mitch’s fringe from his eyes Mitchie needed a haircut.

Watching his face for while why had he not seem how long Mitch’s eye lashes were before and how childlike and innocent he looked when he slept.

Mitch mumbled something in his sleep and let out a small giggle which was breathed straight into Scotts ear again.

Scott tried to think of anything other than Mitch from that point on with him mumbling and breathing in his ear the rest of Scotts body was reacting to that. If Mitch woke now he would think that Scott had been perving over him being there and that wasn’t like that at all this was the first time he had ever had these feeling about Mitch.

Mitch wasn’t helping he had moved his hand from Scotts waist up to his chest his fingers resting lightly on his breast bone. He mumbled some more and threw his left leg over Scotts legs…. Please don’t let anyone walk in.. Not for his sake but for Mitch’s Mitch was fast asleep and had no knowledge of what he was doing or the effect it was having on Scott.

Scott closed his eyes and started to do math in his head large numbers multiplied by equally large numbers trying not to think of Mitch laying there right next to him it was working for a while until he heard his name being mumbled slow and low into his ear, on hearing that Scot moved his hand down from Mitch’s shoulder to his waist and dug him hard in hopes that Mitch would roll away from him Mitch moaned and rolled over completely nothing was touching Scott now slowly he pulled his arm out from under Mitch.

He rolled on to his side away from Mitch and gently slid off the bed.

      “Don’t leave…” He heard

      “Your awake” He whispered

      “Mmm, you said you wouldn’t leave me…”

      “I need the toilet, that’s all”

      “Ok…I’ll come with you.” Mitch sat up and stretched looking around the room finally his eyes fell on to Scott.

      “I will be two minutes that all you wait there!”

Mitch scanned Scott's face he looked like he had been caught doing something his mother had told him not to do. Why did he look so guilty.

Mitch looked him up and down, Scott's body language was off.

      “Sorry!” Mitch whispered

     “What for, Mitch I got to go!”

    “I was having…. I was having a dream.”

    “Can we talk about this when I get back”

    “A Me and You Dream. “ His eyes flicked up to Scotts face before dropping to the floor again.

    “Right, so..?”

    “I wanted to be straight with you Scott we are not hiding stuff from each other. OK..”

     “So you dreamt about me Ok”

     “No I dreamt about US Scott… Us get it.. now I am not sure if you wanted to know that but hey it’s out there lets deal with it.”

     “We’ll deal with it when I get back Ok right now I just need to go”

There was that guilty look again crossing Scotts face, Mitch was trying to tell him about his dream and Scott was just looking guilty. Mitch’s eyes wondered down Scotts body, that was not helping either they were along way off doing what they were doing in his dream now he felt ashamed of telling Scott who would rather be anywhere than in the room at the moment.

Scott was gone.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was clunky and awkward there are two reasons for that.
> 
> I left this half written for a long while so it took me a while to get back into it.  
> and  
> Fourteen and fifteen-year-old boys are clunky and awkward well about feelings at least.
> 
> Is Clunky even a word ?


	31. You're all that way!

 

Simon had a feeling that there was something wrong on his way back to the house he had only managed to steel a small bag of nappies he wasn’t sure how old the child was that was usually Chris’s job to sort through all this stuff, he would come up with a list of ages if they were eating potty trained that sort of thing now he was seeing for himself why Chris took care to source the right kid for him it was not an easy job and not one that he thought of when he stole the child that morning.

Now he had the feeling that something was off, he should have taken the boy with him she was getting more and more confused which on some levels was a good thing kept under his thumb but being too confused was not good. He could not leave her alone.

He quickly turned his face away from the road as a cop car shot by in a hurry, jumping the half broken gate he made his way through two gardens to where he was staying, it was way to quiet.

       “Claire….Claire!” he yelled no voice came back to him, the push chair was missing he had told her to stay put why couldn’t she do what she was told.

He quickly checked the rooms and found nothing, where would she have gone maybe she had taken him out into the garden making his way quickly to the rotting back door he called her name again, nothing.

Looking around inside the house he picked up anything that might have fingerprints or anything that would tell people that he had been there, she would have to fend for herself, she had the child with her if she was picked up then she would some deluded woman that had stole a child no one would believe her after they spent anytime with her they would know she was mad.

It would be a gamble but he would have to use an old identity from a few years ago to hide from the world with gone was Simon and now Lester Peterson was back Claire had been Chloe Peterson and Chris become Alan while a way from his family life.

That’s how they had lived for years changing their names when they had move quickly so far it had worked they had never been caught up with. I f asked to repeat his own real name the one born with it would probably take him a while to remember it.

 

Mitch was looking out of the window across at the entrance of the emergency wing they had been in a little while ago when Scott arrived back

      “Hi”

Mitch jumped he hadn’t heard Scott come back.

      “What are you looking at?” Scott asked walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder Mitch shrugged and pulled away.

      “Nothing you would be interested in Scott”

      “Hey what’s the matter.”

      “Doesn’t matter now, you had to go, I understand “

      “I’m back now.. tell me”

      “You took your time getting back.” Mitch walked to his bed on the floor and sat down.

       “Why?  I was trying to explain something to you and you couldn’t wait to get out of the room.”

      “I told you I went to the toilet!” He blushed.

      “I was trying to tell you about my dream… I needed to tell you as I don’t want to keep secrets from you.” Mitch flashed him a look.

Scott moved and sat on the floor next Mitch leaning back on his hands glad that he could now sit next to him without Mitch knowing what effect he had had on him.

       “So tell me.”

       “Now”

       “As good as anytime “

Mitch looked around the room and lay down with his hands under his head he looked up the celling.

       “It was a dream about you and me…. I am going to say it’s not my first dream about us….Sorry!”

       “Ok.. what where we doing “ Scott looked down at Mitch smiling.

       “Kissing mainly “ Mitch blushed

       “K…Oh..Oh umm “ A look of confusion followed by shock crossed Scott's face within seconds of each other.

       “I wanted you to know.. you keep saying I talk in my sleep when I used to stay over…so best to be up front”

       “It is…yes..umm so we kissed, in your dream I mean…how was it?”

       “Mmm it was ok I suppose” Mitch broke into a wide smile.

       “That good… was I hot!” Scott laughed

Mitch brought up his knees under his chin and just nodded hiding his face in his knees.

      “Why do I feel like a five-year-old again” He lifted his head blushing.

      “So, we were kissing ok. Seeing we are telling each other secrets your gonna have to stop breathing in my ear Mitch “

      “Breathing…I don’t understand”

      “You were mumbling and giggling and saying my name and I reacted to it.. So when you woke up I didn’t want to embarrass you that I couldn’t control my thoughts while you were asleep. And now I find you can’t control yourself while your asleep”

Mitch opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a knocking on the door.

      “Do you two boy want to watch tv the other kids are in the tv room.” A tall dark haired nurse stood in the doorway.

      “Mitch?” Scott asked hoping he would say no

      “I’m good thanks!” Mitch shook his head

      “Sure, it would be nice for you to hang around with kids your age you two must be getting bored shut in here.”

      “We are fine amusing ourselves thanks” Mitch gave Scott a knowing look Scott blushed so red his ears turned pink.

 

They talked the best part of the night about everything and anything it seem they were slipping back to the way they were before Mitch went away but every time the subject came up about him being away Mitch changed the subject quickly and made a joke about something.

It was really dark when Mitch called it a night and hugged Scott good night Scott in turn promised he would be there if Mitch woke up. Climbing onto bed Scott pulled the pillow over his eyes to shut out the light, he soon heard Mitch settle and that was the last thing he heard until he was shaken awake. It was daylight, turning over he saw Mitch standing next to the bed.

 Mitch bottom lip was wobbling and it looked like he had been crying a long time.

       “What is it..  are you ok.. what’s happened?”

       “Got to be assessed now..  They said you couldn’t come You won’t leave will you.

       “I will be here when you get back, if I am not I will be having a shower come find me.”

       “Dad’s waiting for me he said he didn’t want me going in on my own and he will be here for the police interview if they find me sane that is!”

Scott jumped off the bed and hugged him.

      “If I happen to be walking the same way as you as you walk to the doctors office they can’t stop me right” Scott whispered.

Mitch looked up and smiled

     “No they can’t!”

    “So, Michelle would you do me the honour walking me past the office that I happen to going by just when you are going in.” He held out his arm for Mitch to hang on to.

As soon as the left the room Scott broke into song using the corridor floor as the yellow brick road and making up a dance as they went he got through three ding dong the witch’s dead, two follow the yellow brick roads and half a somewhere over the rainbow looking over his shoulder occasionally to see if the police were or nurse was joining in but they stayed stony faced.

 Mitch was trying to join in but too busy laughing as his voice cracked on almost every note, his voice needed work but at least Scott had got him singing again and he was enjoying it there was some of the old Mitch there he could work on that.

Mike was in the hallway waiting he had heard them coming from a long way off he was smiling, there were Scott and Mitch dancing down the hallway and singing at the top of their lungs. They stopped in front of him Scott encouraged him to join in but Mike knew what he was good at and sing wasn’t it he waved his hand drawing things to a close.

Mitch  hugged Scott then his dad and they made there way slowly into the office.

One of the police men sat on a chair out side the office Scott leaned against the wall and slowly slid down till he was sitting on the cold corridor floor.

      “He could be a while why don’t you go back to the room.” The officer offered

      “I will if you will! “ Scott beamed

      “I can’t you can.”

     “I’ll wait here for him… what do you want to sing on the way back you get to choose this time.”

     “Nothing, I’ll leave all of that to your sort”

     “Our sort?”

     “Yeah..  you know gays most actors as far as I know are gay”

     “Excuse me, so you can stand with your hand on your heart and say every actor or singer is gay”

      “No I can’t swear that but there are more of you like that then that are straight”

       “Do you have a problem with someone being gay because, I don’t think all police offices are ignorant just the few”

 

Mitch sat in the chair next to his father, he was wishing it was Scott’s mum she would just sit in the corner and keep quiet or object if she thought he was pushed to hard but his dad would do anything he thought would help Mitch and if that was agreeing with the doctor that he should stay in hospital a little longer he would.

Mike sat nervously in the chair off to one side of the table Mitch had the middle of the table to himself.

      “Well Mitch you look brighter” The doctor took off his glasses and cleaned them with a piece of material he had on the desk.

      “I am” he carefully placed his hands on his lap so the doctor could not see them shaking.

      “Was that and your friend singing in the hallway?”

      “Yes he’s my boyfriend sir”

Mitch threw his dad a look if he was taken back by that word he never showed it.

      “Right... Yes quite... I must say you both have a nice, how do they say it a nice tone to your voices?”

      “Thank you there is another one to the group but she’s at school, talking of which when can I go home I need to go back to school I have missed so much.” Mitch heard his dad choke on a cough.

       “I would like to keep you a few more days maybe a week or two depending on what you tell me today. The police think it’s a good thing you’re here too but I have told them that I can’t keep you here forever.

Mitch looked down cast two weeks he had to stay here another two weeks at least, it was time to listen to what the doctor was saying he had to give him all the right answers so he could go home any wrong answers was bound to keep him there longer.

 

 


	32. Anyone seen Mitch's temper he seems to have lost it somewhere!

 

It had been three hours since Mitch had entered the office, he had question after question fired at him anything from how he was feeling to what his favourite food was and had that changed in the last three months.

Three long boring hours stuck in the doctor’s office with question after question Mitch was sure the doctor was repeating some just to trip him up over an answer

Scott had not had a good three hours the policeman who had taken to just grunting answers to any question Scott asked.

His radio was on but silent except for slight static that came and went occasionally he had used it once to see when his replacement would be there.

The door to the office opened slowly Mike was the first to appear he was smiling Scott hoped that was good news.

Mitch made his way out after his father it looked like he had been crying his eyes were red he gave Scott a watery smile.

      “Scott we’ll go back to your room now.” Mike cut in before Scott could ask any questions.

      “Sure, ready when you are?” Scott turned in the direction back to the room.

Mitch fell into step with him and reached out his hand for Scott to take which he did swinging it backwards and forwards as they walked knowing the policeman probably wouldn’t like it but according to him it was something people like him did so why fight it.

Mitch bumped into Scott a couple of times as he moved out of the way of people coming the other way. He whispered sorry every time.

Back in their room Mitch sat on the bed curling up his legs under his chin.

      “They want me to stay, he said I need help”

      “Help with!” Scott asked

      “Anger issues, he said I have anger issues…. Do I have anger issues Scott?”

      “Well, I wouldn’t call them anger issues I think since you got back you get frustrated more”

      “God Scott you would too if you were locked in here day after day” Mitch raised his voice a little.

       “Umm been here almost as long have Mitch remember!” He shh him

       “Try three months before that too, I just swapped one prison for another”

Scott looked at Mike but he shrugged his shoulders

       “He suggested two weeks, that will fly by won’t it Scott”

       “Well no not really but we can find things for Mitch to do each day, starting with School work maybe we can work on it together, I need to catch up too so you can help me how’s that. Maybe get some friends in from School for you to talk to.”

      “Firstly, I don’t care about School, School can go hang itself and I don’t need friends Scott I can do this on my own!”

     “Mitch!” Mike jumped in when he saw how hurt Scott looked

     “What!.. what am I just meant to do let Scott run my life and tell me what to do. He only wants friends here because he’s bored. “Mitch jumped off the bed and went over to his bed on the floor.

Pulling on the covers he tried to wrap them around in intending to lay down and hide but they were all twisted and as he pulled on them they became tangled around his feet and his hands lost their grip on a hard pull and he ended up punching himself in the face.

Screaming loudly, he banged his bare feet on the floor in temper. Scott and Mike exchanged glances.

       “And you don’t think you have a temper Mitch.”

       “That’s not a temper Mike that’s a baby not getting his own way… I can see what your doing Mitch and it won’t work. School is important you need to graduate until you do Kirst and I will wait for you, but we won’t wait forever Mitch there are thousands of people better singers then you will ever be.”

Mike looked between the two of them.

      “Go find them and I hope your happy together” Mitch spat as he released the blankets from his feet, throwing them over his head he lay down pulling in the edges around him.

Mitch didn’t speak again for the rest of the morning Mike and Scott chatted for a while then Mike excused himself he had to be somewhere.

He had made an appointment to go and see Ben this afternoon but by the looks of Mitch hiding under the blankets he was way off going to New York, he would go and meet the man at least.

 

Mike make the choice not to tell his wife about what happened or she would go there and make things wrong.

He was shown in to Ben’s room, well it was more like an upgraded cupboard with a filing cabinet, he was asked to wait until they could find Ben,  papers were placed neatly on to the small desk in piles and three white document folders with Mitch, Scott and Kirstin’s name printed on to them although someone had had three attempts to spell Kirstin’s name correctly, the right spelling was triple underlined in green ink.

On the wall behind where Ben would sit was a big poster with what Mike assumed was the names of all the choir people he saw his three and looked to see if he knew any other names half way down the name of Buddy Williams had been neatly been crossed out with the words Not returning to School printed after it.

Mike was trying not to be nosey but a piece of paper with a musical score was sticking out of Scott’s folder where it said writers name  in big block capital letters Music and words by Scott Hoying,

Words by Mitch Grassi and Kirstin Maldonado.

They did write their own things, he hadn’t realised how talented all three were.

      “I am sorry about the wait.. I got caught up listening to audition tapes so sorry… Mr Grassi, it’s so nice to meet you” Ben held out his hand for Mike to shake.

      “Good Afternoon, Mr.. Er I am sorry I don’t know you last name”

      “Last names are for fathers, please call me Ben “

      “Ben alright, can I get straight to the point please” Mike sat forward in his chair as Ben picked a plastic black chair and lifted it over the table so he could sit next to Mike rather than across the table from him.

      “Can I get you a coffee or tea Mr Grassi… or something stronger!”  He asked reaching across the table and pulling open the top draw.

      “Stronger Ben, you have drink in your office that the kids can get hold of”

      “Sure never know when they may get thirsty…Ahh there you are “ He pulled out his hand in it was a glass bottle of coke.

      “I have a bottle opener somewhere I swear if it’s not nailed down it disappears mind you I think that’s how I got it back in the first place.” He laughed and looked at Mike.

      “I am sorry were you expecting to be one of these stuffy teachers that’s not my style, Kids learn better if they feel like they are equal to everyone else including me I am just as much a choir nerd as each and everyone of those kids that come after School, they come because they enjoy it and they learn things at their own pace, it does not work for everyone some need more boundaries don’t you agree.” Ben pushed the bottle across the table towards Mike.

      “Do I agree that they should work at their own pace or have boundaries.”

     “It’s Ok Mr Grassi it’s not a test, which ever you think is correct”

     “Well I don’t know, if you leave kids to get on with things alone, take my son for instance if he’s not prodded in the right direction sometimes he will not try but giving him boundaries at the moment sends him into free fall. So I don’t think I can answer that test or not.

Ben leaned on the edge of the table and lent on his hand.

      “Yes, I have heard about him, all good things..  How is he?”

      “When I left hating the world and everyone in it.”

      “Will he be ready to travel… hold on I will get the paperwork for you to look at.”

Ben jumped up and picked up Mitch’s folder and opened it taking out the paperwork that was in it he flicked through it finding a small stapled pile.

       “Ahh here we are… the flight I on the 20th of next month we will be there three days.. Kirstin seems to think he would go…. Mr Grassi can I be honest with you please “ He waited for Mike to nod.

      “Each of the children in the choir and special and talented, but I must admit Kirstin, Scott and Mitch have something, something that sounds so right and best of all it’s natural you can learn to sing anyone can, but these three have something else it works and if nurtured correctly then they could go far.”

The words hung in the air as Ben slowly put the paperwork back into the folder.

      “I will ask him if he wants to go, then only if Scott Hoying  goes a well. And it will depend if everything else gets resolved by then the police won’t want him miles away if.. if there is someone still hanging around.”

       “I totally understand, it will be me and a female teacher and the three of them so it won’t be a big group he could get lost from or lost in and he will know everyone… It might help somewhere where people are not going to ask questions he can just be Mitch Grassi with the wonderful voice”

       “I will ask him, that’s the best I can promise it will be up to him and the police then. They are keeping him in hospital for another two weeks seeing a psychologist every day and out patients appointments after that.”

       “Can I pop in and see him sometime this week I would like to meet Mitch, I have heard the voice but not seen the owner as of yet. Then I will make arrangements to go visit Scott as well I have never met him either.”

        “Scott and Mitch are together at the hospital, he’s fine just the police think it’s better to have them together to keep an eye on them.

       “I see, that would be good then one trip to see the pair of them, is there anything I can take them, do they need anything.”

      “Scott could do with a break from Mitch, Mitch could do with a sign saying have you just seen my temper I lost it somewhere.”

 


	33. Utar v Austin

All Simon could think about was getting out of town but he couldn’t go in broad daylight he might be seen sneaking about so he jumped down one of the holes in the hallway floor and pushed himself tight inside in hopes that if she could remember where they were staying they would not be able to find him and he could fade into the night away from the town.

He listened to sounds of people walking by at on point a cop car with all the lights and whistles blearing went screaming past.

 

Claire sat in a small room, the nice man who had smiled at her when she arrived had brought her a coffee she would say thank you when she left.  She spied a plastic bag on the table it had two small square pieces of paper in turned face down and a larger folded piece of paper.

       “Claire, can I call you Claire?” The man smiled again putting to packets of sugar and a plastic stirrer down in front of her as he sat across the table.

       “Sure and your name” She nodded.

       “Detective Ford” He reached into his pocket and took out a battered book and a black pen.

He waited until she had opened the sugar and poured it in stirring it she looked at the table.

      “So Claire what can you tell me about what happened!” He tapped the table with the pen to draw her attention.

Claire picked up the plastic cup and took a sip.

      “Happened?” She asked wide eyed

      “Yes what happened?”

      “Nothing!” She shook her head.

Detective Ford sighed he didn’t want to be seen as leading a suspect but they had already been over this twice and each time she either couldn’t remember or was refusing to say. He changed his question.

      “I see a wedding ring amongst your belongings, where is your husband now.?”

      “Si.. he’s out “ She stopped herself from saying his name

      “Where, where did he go Claire”

Claire shrugged she was unsure she remembered him leaving but where he was going she couldn’t remember.

      “Maybe my brothers, he may have gone there…..our Son Tom is staying with him while we do up our house”

      “Home renovation that’s a good thing, doing it all yourselves or getting help in” He looked up at the other cop sitting behind Claire.

      “Simon can do anything he did up our last place, making sure it was safe for Tom.” She put her hands to her mouth she had forgotten his rule never tell the cops anything you don’t want them to know.

      “Simon is that his name, your husband”

      “Shh we have a lot of name he said it’s a game”

      “Game?” The cop threw his pen on the table and sat back.

      “New Towns or Cities we always have new names… Tom always stays Tom..  That is unless we change it to Tommy or Thomas that is!” She shrugged taking another sip.

      “So how old is Tom?”

      “He’s Twelve… Chris is a good uncle he’s taking care of him!”

She put down her plastic cup and scratched her arm.

      “So, what about the child at the hospital the baby, toddler?”

Claire blinked and looked at him.

      “The child you and your sister-in-law took to the hospital!”

Scratching again she looked him in the eye.

      “Tom that was Tom I remember now.”

The cop picked up the pen again and sat forward

      “You just got through telling me he was Twelve. How can he be two or under now if he’s Twelve”

Claire sat back in her seat and took the room in, it was small and dark like the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, she was trying picture the kitchen, she could see a room on fire all bright orange with flames licking up the walls.

Simon was there, Chris was laying on the floor, Simon left him there they had left him behind to burn in the fire. Her Tom had runaway, he had run away from her again.

      “I am not a bad Mom am i…?”

      “What makes you ask that?”

      “Tom has runway from me twice, once when I was out shopping, and now we had found him he ran away again”

Detective Ford placed his hand on the plastic bag and picked it up.

      “I would like to show you something, two pictures you were carrying with you when you came in.

       “Ok”

Opening the bag, he took one picture out, it was missing one corner he slowly pushed it towards her.

      “Tell me who that is please?”

Claire picked up the picture, it was of a small dark-haired boy with large friendly eyes with long lashes, he was wearing a thick patterned jumper.

      “Tom my Tom!” She breathed hard hugging the photograph.

      “And this lad who’s this” He pushed the second picture towards her.

      “That’s my Tom my baby boy”

      “Where was he born.”

      “In Utar, that’s where we lived why?”

The detective took the larger piece of paper out of the bag and handed it to her.

Unfolding it she looked at it,

      “This is a birth certificate for this boy, we have blanked out his name but as you can see he is fourteen years old and he was born here in Austin take a good look.”

Claire looked at the birth certificate and then looked up at the policeman.

      “Why would you lie to me, he’s my son I know he is, they are the same child, look!”  She dropped the paper down on to the table. Then slid the two pictures back over to him.

      “Look the eyes they are the same, the smile the same everything the same”

He pushed them back and sighed

      “Similar yes but not the same.”

Claire thumped the table she tried to clear the table with her arms in the process she knocked the coffee over and it ran over the table, the policeman made a grab for the birth certificate the two photos stopped the coffee spreading Claire looked at the pictures and then back at Detective Ford.

 

     “You calmed down yet?”  Scott asked, he was fed up sitting in silence and he had worked on the new song for a while, looked out of the window to waste more time finally he had to break the silence.

      “Mitch”

      “Mitchie.” He said a little louder

      “Hey brat. Want some food you missed lunch it won’t be long before it gets here, I can hear the trolley. Come on three hours is long enough now. Talk to me.”

Silence.

      “Michelle your start to stink under there…. No ok I’ll leave you to it I’m going to take a walk.” Scott stomped his feed towards the door just to let Mitch know that he was going Scott stopped at the door to see if there was any response but nothing maybe Mitch had gone to sleep, he couldn’t leave Mitch wouldn’t know where he was and would panic.

He went over to the edge of the cover and lifted it slowly, there was Mitch laying there looking at him, his hair all sweaty, dark circles under his eyes his cheeks and nose red from crying. Throwing the cover back further he looked at Mitch.

       “Hi. “He smiled sitting on the floor next to Mitch.

       “Please don’t be nice to me Scott how do you put up with me.” Mitch reached out and touched Scott’s knee.

       “I can be nice to you if I want to be, you can’t stop me and I put up with you because I know that you are scared, a little lost, bored and anything else I could list but that wouldn’t be helpful right now.  But Mitch you can’t just throw your toys out of the pram when you think you are not going to get your own way. YOU will be doing school work do you hear me, you will be going back to school as soon as it’s possible and you are going to attend every choir practice do you understand.” He gave Mitch a hard stare.

      “Can’t make me!” Mitch snorted.

      “It’s that or we can’t be boyfriends, I come as a package Mitch No school, No me.” Scott pushed Mitch’s hand away.

      “Your choice” Scott got to his feet and wandered back to the window he was taking a gamble that Mitch would choose him and all that went with him.

      “You said you wouldn’t leave me Scott!”

      “I won’t be, you will be leaving me Mitch!” Scott tried to make his voice sound as cold as possible.

Mitch threw back the covers completely stood up and ran to Scott.

       “Anything I’ll do anything Scott, School, choir anything you ask of me I promise.”

       “Sleep with the light off and the door shut tonight” Scott gave a sly smile

       “Scott…I….one more night please then tomorrow” Mitch begged.

       “Mitch I was joking you turn the light out when you are ready if it takes another year that’s ok.”

 

Claire tried to up turn the table but finding it was screwed down to the floor she did the next best thing she could think of attacking the detective, he was the one who had placed Tom’s pictures on the table and now they were coffee stained and unrecognisable  the colour of the recent Tom picture had washed out and now everything looked dark brown and his hair was made up of coffee and the older picture was black and white now it was just brown and the picture looked washed out.

Claire spent the next few hours in the cell while the detective had his scratch marks looked at and he made further in enquires into locating her husband.

 


	34. Suspended / begining of the group

 

 

Mitch had devoured three egg sandwiches to Scott’s one not stopping to breath his brain still on get food when you can mode.

They were sitting on Mitch’s blankets Scott said they could pretend they were have having a picnic on the beach or in the park and how they could do it for real very soon.

      “I’m gonna get real fat.” He said between mouthfuls.

Scott picked up half of his sandwich and watched as Mitch’s eyes fell on to the other half, he flicked his eyes back up to Scott’s face.

      “Really!”

Mitch nodded and gave him his best smile a smile for the first time in a long time reached his eye and crinkled his nose a little like it used to now it was coming back.

      “Sure take it, no take the plate as well your get crumbs in your bed and you will be moaning all night.”

      “This is not a bed Scott it’s a blanket on the beach”

      “Oh yeah, don’t get sand in the Sandwich.”

When the food was all gone Mitch gathered up the two plates and the plastic glasses. And put them on the table that went over the bed.``                  

Scott shook the blankets and pulled them straight, Mitch watched as he did and smiled to himself.

The sun was slowly going down the shadows of the people on the sidewalk below were getting longer and longer.

Neither of them heard the footsteps coming down the hallway they both jumped when a sharp rap on the door into the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

      “Excuse me Scott, Mitch do you know a Ben Bram!”

Scott turned around and saw the smallest of the officers standing at the door, a shift change must have happened without him hearing this guy did over night he had heard someone call him Gino he was smiling at them.

       “No Sorry, Mitch.” Scott turned around to look at Mitch.

  “Munchkins new friend remember, she said his name was Ben!”

  “Oh, he’s our choir teacher, we never met him. Do you want to see him Mitch?”

Mitch frowned and looked between the cop and Scott.

  “You don’t have to?” Scott offered.

      “How did you do it Scott, how did you get him to come here without me knowing or hearing.”

      “I didn’t, do you want to see him or not?”

Mitch slumped down on the bed and sighed looking down at his bare feet he had promised Scott he would do anything for him but now it was happening he was beginning to regret it.

      “Ok.” He sighed looking up at Scott, Scott smiled at Mitch, Mitch could do no more then smile back even if he didn’t want to Scott’s smile always had wanted to make him smile.

 They could hear Ben long way off before they saw him chatting to the officers on the hallway.

      “Oops.. thanks need more arms, can you pick that one up too. They say donkeys come best loaded. “

As his footsteps got louder there was a loud thud every so often and a Oops sorry ringing through the hallway.

Finally, he appeared at the door carrying three large bags, and loads of books and papers under each arm.

      “Evening boys!” He said dumping everything down at the door and stepping over the pile.

Mitch looked at the very short haired man, it looked as though he had shaved off all his hair and it was into the first month regrowth.

He closed the distance between himself and the two boys. Holding out his hand towards Scott to shake.

       “Scott how are you?”

       “Fine sir” Scott shook his hand

       “Ben please”

       “Fine Ben thank you.” Scott smiled at him.

Ben turned his attention to Mitch who was still sitting on the bed trying to pretend that he was invisible.

      “Hello Mitch how are you doing, you are talk of the school.” He held out his hand for Mitch to shake. Mitch just looked at it and then at Scott and moved back across the bed and slid off the other side.

      “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Ben looked worried.

      “It’s ok Ben, he’s just unsure of unfamiliar people as you can understand... now what have you got in the pile over there” Scott asked trying to move him away from Mitch.

       “Left pile, no right pile is your school work” Ben looked down at his hands and then lifted them up to make sure that he got it right.

       “Yes the right is yours the left is all for Mitch”

       “Gee thanks!” Mitch moans catching Scott’s eye.

       “Ok, ok didn’t say I wasn’t going to do it!” He sighed.

Scott went over to pick up the books and papers while Ben picked up the bags.

      “I have something for you, didn’t think you would want fruit, you’re not ill as such or ninety so I brought you in some snacks hope you like them. He held out one of the bags to Mitch who just stood still like a statue Ben placed it on the bed and left it there.

      “I have something to share with you both, you know something I will lose my head if it wasn’t screwed on do you know, wait it was here just now.” He began to lift the books up in search of something.

Mitch mouthed to Scott “What’s he looking for?”

Scott shrugged Ben ended up going out into the hallway.

      “Ah on the chair, where else would it be” He mumbled.to himself.

Ben came back in carrying the latest in cassette players the school hadn’t got the money to pay out for the new-fangled, as the head teacher called compact disc players Ben wasn’t to un happy about that those things were huge to carry round some day they he hoped they would get smaller and you could at least carry them one handed. For now he was happy to carry around at tape machine as long as it had a handle he was happy.

      “What’s that for?” Mitch asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

      “Glad you asked that Mitch, I wanted you to listen to something”

      “Music.. I haven’t heard that in months.” He tried not to smile.

      “I have not heard anything this good in… Well a long time, if ever”

      “Wow..  Who is it?” Scott went over to the bed and sat down in front of Mitch.

Ben smiled opened the tape draw to check there was one in there pushed it shut and stood still.

     “No, I don’t think I should play this I mean Mitch hasn’t heard music for a long time, he may not like it. “Ben looked at Scott.

     “And the tape is not the best quality sound... and there is talking in the background and I think some rude words too. On second thoughts no, I don’t think you should be hearing this. “He moved away from the tape machine.

      “Oh so it’s no one famous then, if there is talking and someone swearing!” Mitch hummed his disapproval he was hoping it was going to be Beyoncé  or someone a little less famous then her no one would ever be as famous as that woman if he only had the talent that was in her little finger he would die a happy Mitch.

      “No it’s a new group, I guess I wanted to get you to hear it first, you’re the right age group to like this type of music I am way to old to know if it’s good or not”

      “Your really selling this group to us, what is it another boy band, think there are too many of those as it is unless it’s different and way out there I won’t be sold” Mitch offered and he felt Scott reach back and give his arm slap.

      “Just saying, that’s all”

      “Excuse my friend he’s a bit emotional right now, please play it”

      “Only if your sure!” Ben Grinned

      “Oh for god sake just play the GOD dam tape already and I am not emotional” Mitch snapped.

That got him a harder thump from Scott and Mitch moved back that would teach Scott he couldn’t reach him now.

Before he could say anymore Ben turned on the tape machine, it was a little tinny and muffled the voices sounded far off, slowly they seemed to get closer and they could make out what was being said.

      “Can we do this in one go guys, it’s roasting outside and the air con is down in here so let’s do this and get out of the room guys please.”

Mitch moved back towards Scott, grabbing his arm he climbed on to the bed next to him.

      “That, that’s you.” Mitch whispered

      “Yeah, I remember that day so hot, Mr Fletcher cooked an egg on his car bonnet to prove it could be done it didn’t so much as cook then to stick itself to it.”

     “Shh,” Mitch put his finger to his lips he wanted to listen.

     “It’s f.ing hot in here, what Scott, is this thing switched on already.

     “Yep Mitch it is” Scott sighed.

    “Ready, ok, in five, four three, two …” Kirstin voice trailed off and they were away into singing a song that everyone thought they knew but now sung with a twist smooth criminal sung with the trio’s spin on it sung with no music even with a small amount of rapping which unbeknown to the two boys at this point in their lives would later be dropped in favour getting another Michael Jackson song shoehorned into a Six minute ten video.

     “Did you know what I did, oh no” Mitch sounded flustered

     “Yes, you changed the background words Mitch, I heard it’s a wonder we didn’t get thrown out, shows you how much Mr Bryant listened to the tapes. Scott fell silent and took in the crude one liners Mitch was making up on the spot, hard to hear but if you know they were there they were as clear as a bell.

At this point Ben turned the tape off and waited for someone to say something.

Scott was staring at Ben, Ben had said he hadn’t heard anything this good in a long time, it was an off the cuff recording it had taken one take to record and an hour rehearsing it before hand it was a throw away piece at best for them, something they did because they knew that the song was good or they didn’t have to ever sing it again and he was saying it was the best thing he had heard.

      “Y... You said we were good?” Mitch said what Scott was thinking.

      “I did yes, but you are not perfect, not yet anyway, you still need to work hard on what you have.”

     “There you go with the working hard thing again why is there any need to put WORKING and HARD in the same sentence” Mitch Plopped himself down on the bed and sat crossed legged facing Scott.

Simon had no idea what the time was but from his hiding place he could see that it was getting darker so he would not be to long before he could get out of the hole and get lost in the darkness Claire would have to fend for herself she wouldn’t even remember where they were staying now so even if she were picked up she couldn’t tell them anything.

Claire sat across the table from the man who had brought her coffee, this time he had plastic cup of water for her, his face and neck marked with scratches.

      “So can we go over a little of what you told me so I can get it clear in my head you say you had Tom in Utah”

      “Yes, we took all our boys to Utah!”

      “So Tom wasn’t born in Utah” He waited.

      “My Tom yes, we left and came back…back with” She stopped

      “With?”

      “Er other boys….other sons!” she looked at her hands

      “My Sons?.... I can remember three children all boys…maybe more”

      “So where are your sons now!” He asked, knowing that the pictures were in his pocket of Mitch and the other boy they had been dried on the radiator a little curled up around the edges and the smell of coffee that would never leave them.

      “With my brother, they have to be!”

     “Why?” The detective asked sitting back in his chair.

     “Because, well, my Simon told me they were, well that Tom was… the other two must be there as well…Can I go now I need to go and see them they will be missing their Mom”

The Detective sighed and shook his head

      “Where is your husband Claire where is Simon.”

Claire looked up at him, the poor man must have been in a fight his face was marked with scratches, taking a sip of water she smiled.

      “Baby food, he’s gone to get Tom baby food.”

      “Claire do you remember me showing you some pictures about three hours ago, one of your Tom and one of the other boy”

     “Yes my Tom” She placed the plastic cup down carefully the sticky Coffee that had been spilt three hours ago had been mopped up but not cleaned up.

     “Ok, Utah Claire where were you before then, where did you meet your husband”

     “New York at school…we did all the same classes, he asked me out…So long ago now.

    “When did you get married!”

Claire sat back and looked at the table following the metal legs down until the reached the floor. Sitting silent for a while slowly she looked up.

      “My Mom made me, we had to tell everyone Tom come early.. never no good at school Simon said Mom wanted to take little Tom away said we couldn’t look after him said I was to stupid to have a baby Tom.”

      “Where’s your Mom now…”

Claire shrugged, she hadn’t seen her since that day. 

Simon stole a car so they could get Tom as far way from her Mom as they could, he was only three months past her seventeenth birthday with a four-month-old baby and all her belongings packed into a car.

The car became home for awhile but Tom needed taking care of they had found an old abandoned house that had flooded sometime ago and was still damp.

Simon never called her stupid until the day she had stole money from him to go and ring her brother on a payphone in the town.

As soon as she heard his voice she knew she wanted to see him and told him where they were all staying and not to tell anyone she phoned. Chris arrived a day later and took one look at his sister and begged her to go home. When Claire told him her life was with Simon and Tom now he said he wouldn’t leave her and he moved in.

At first Simon and Chris didn’t get on but after Simon was sent to prison for thirty day for stealing a car. He had already stolen four and had not got been caught for those, Chris relaxed into the life with his sister.

He had gone through a small box that sat in the lounge one evening Chris was helping to pack up because as soon as Simon was out of prison they were moving on to a new place, it was then at that point grew more interested in Simon because of what was in the box.

      “What are these? “He asked his sister.

      “Simons pictures”

      “H, have you, I mean have you looked at them?” Chris questioned

      “No Simon said that I couldn’t so I haven’t …”

      “Is Tom ok?” Chris asked closing the box and placing it on the floor.

      “Tom yes why?” Claire stared hard at her brother Tom lay at her feet in wrapped in an over large green blanket.

Claire closed her eyes and thought about the green blanket, she had seen it recently but with all these questions from this man sitting across the table from her mind was beginning to play tricks on her.

      “Claire, I need to answer me something.”

Claire opened her eyes and looked at the detective there was a hard look in his eyes.

      “Where is he, where’s Tom, Did your husband do something, Claire did your brother do anything”

      “NO Tom, Tom Chris has Tom Simon said”

The detective stood up straightened his clothes.

      “Claire, Chris is dead he was stabbed we found him after the fire”

     “No, what fire, what are you talking about. YOU can’t do this where is my brother…Where is my Tom.. my baby boy.”

The detective reached into his pocket once more and took out the pictures now in separate bags placing them on the table he tapped the older boys.

      “He is probably with his parents right now”

      “I’m his Mommy Simon said he was mine look they are the same, please where is my Son, they got it wrong with the others.. Thomas and Tommy and…and all the others, they found me the real one, someone took him, SOMEONE took him from me and Chris and Simon have been looking for him over the years”

           “Interview suspended at 20.23 hours.”


	35. “Separated again, even worse than before now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry I thought I had posted this one the 25th October 
> 
> Sorry again,

**Chapter 35**

The detective run his fingers through his hair, finally his request for information from Utah had come in, opening the email he read it slowly.

**We have looked through our files and systems, and although we have found nothing about a child under the name of Dowling.**

**We have a Detective Cooper who said it sounded very much like a case he worked the child if he remembers correctly was called Ashley Devern a mentally ill child disappearing that was quite a while later.**

**They questioned a couple of people who were in the area at the time one has since been shot dead in a drive by shooting**

**The other was a Christopher James Alan he was interviewed and let go lack of any evidence.**

 

Detective Ford had come up with a lot of Claire Downing’s on the computer from all over the USA around a thousand of them had come back as having the same birthdays some had been discounted because they had died in various ways over the years that left roughly seven hundred, two hundred or there about were black, five hundred woman who could be that one sitting in the cell right now.

He was interrupted by his phone ringing on his desk. Picking it up he sighed.

      “Ford”

      “Carl long time no speak how you doing?” The voice at the other end sounded excited.

      “Jerry hi what can I do for you!” Ford was happy for a distraction for a moment.

      “Well I read about the fire at the house…. “

      “Yes, what about it…?”

      “Any reward for Info man!”

Ford could picture Jerry sitting in an ally somewhere, pleaded he had no money but he always had a phone and always had answers to questions for money.

     “Buy you a hot dog and a coffee, what you got for me.”

     “That it, Oh man with a kid laying dead in that there hospital and all its worth is a hot dog and coffee.”

     “What you got for me, at least you’re eat today.”

     “F u” The phone went dead, Ford chuckled and waited Jerry would be back on the phone again in about five minutes.

Jerry was a strange one, Ford had looked at his background the first time their paths had crossed, Jerry had been eighteen at the time he had arrested for being drunk and smashing up a car the, fact that it was a cop car at the time didn’t help. Jerry’s father had come forward and paid the fine and court costs. His father owned about fourteen different businesses and Jerry was expected to get good grades and take over the running of everything and Jerry was rebelling against that his father had taken him back to their house but Jerry had consistently played up finally running away to live on the street.

Ford caught up with him and had advised him on what life was like on the streets even taking him to some of the worst places that were out there.

Jerry had said he would prefer to live amongst the worst of these people than to live with his father one second longer. He had integrated himself amongst the group that he now hung round with because he was the only one that knew how to read properly and he was slowly teaching the adults that wanted it to read, his father would come by once in awhile and give him money he then would deal it out to the others in the group to get some food.

It was a year before Jerry told Ford what had been happening to him since he was small, his mother had left because she didn’t want kids and hadn’t wanted him, his father had taken to beating him telling him it was all his fault, that’s why he played up because he might as well get punched across the room for something he had done rather than something he could not help.

The phone rang again.

       “Jerry, where can I meet you!”

       “Man, I want more than just a hot dog and a coffee”

       “What?”

       “There’s about twelve of us here, you feed them too and we’ll talk “

       “I..d….”

       “Ford it’s that or I don’t tell you what I know ok, they are hungry.. you may want to look at one of the kids he’s not to good, came back from somewhere last night black and blue there’s talk of him selling himself.”

      “How old.” Ford became concerned.

      “Twelve thirteen… no more than fifteen I reckon “

      “Usual place”

      “Thought you come” Ford could hear the laugh in Jerrys voice he had Ford sussed from day one, mention a kid getting hurt and Ford was on it like a ton of bricks.

      “Better be worth it!”

      “A kid from Utah!”

Ford pulled up along side a long que at the hotdog stand there must have been at least twenty people Jerry was going along the line of down and outs laughing and joking he spotted Ford.

      “What’s the face for Ford.. Word travels about free food, here take this. “Jerry reached into an inside pocket he had had to sew into his old jumper to keep the money safe when his father gave it to him, he only used it when people were desperate for food he himself would rather beg for scraps than to take his father’s money.

Bring out a wad of notes he handed them to Ford.

      “It got out of hand Carl, here take this!”

      “Someone will kill you for that out here.” Ford hissed shoving the money back to him.

       “They know anything happens to me the money will dry up, I’m safe!”

Pulling Jerry to one side he was going to give him the usual lecture, but Jerry just waved him away and went back to the que to see what the holdup was.

Ford took out his wallet and went over to the vendor this information had better be good.

Jerry was the sort of person that could people at their ease he listened and took in things that people said people tended to talk more openly because he was a friend, but he had no problem shopping someone for doing something wrong.

 

After awhile the crowd moved away and it was just Jerry and Carl. Jerry sat on the bonnet of Carls car.

      “Kids names Jack, the one I told you about, Jack Ibson any chance of getting him off the street before it gets out of hand and he doesn’t come back one night”

      “I’ll look into it write his details down for me” Carl takes his note book out of his pocket with a pen and hands it to Jerry, Jerry wrote quickly and handed it back.

      “Now Utah?”

      “Utah, man that’s a place and a half ever been, me neither…seems that the people in the fire have some connection to that place right”

      “Who told you that?”

      “Like I’m gonna tell you that Ford.. I like my head I don’t want it kicked in.” He smirked.

      “Utah ok go on”

      “It’s not just Utah, it’s New York it’s California, Colorado these people moved around a lot.”

       “So, they travel, so what doesn’t mean anything.”

       “Look for the Carters, Wilkins, Alan, Brown, Arkley. Your find out they arrived in towns and when they left there was a boy missing. They found a body at a run-down property buried in the garden turned out it was a boy missing from New York, guess who was in New York when the boy went missing. The people that squatted there never left the house in daylight never talked to a neighbour no one could describe them to police the only thing they could say for sure that the kids were call Tom or a vernation. Might not have anything to do with that boy your hiding or the dead one but if I know your hiding him then so do other people.”

       “As long as the don’t know where every things fine “

       “St Matins Hospital, Lile ward, give me a while I could probable come up with a room number, you wouldn’t have put him on a ward to many people wandering in and out?”

Detective Ford went around the other side of his car and reached in and pulled on the microphone and keyed it up.

 

 

Mitch sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Scott and Ben talked like they were the oldest friends how did Scott do it, he could talk to almost anyone as if they had known each other for years.

Scott was the first to hear the noise in the hallway four sets of feet stomped their way to the door.

The first person that arrived neither of the boys knew.

       “You have five minutes to pick up what you need, we have to move you.”

       “Who are you, where are we going to?” Mitch jumped off the bed and ran over to Scott clinging on to his arm.

       “Scott is going to stay with his grandmother and we are moving you somewhere else I’m detective Ford.

       “No Scott and I have to be together that’s what you all said, now he can go and stay at his grandmothers, does that mean it’s all over can I go home have you got him”

       “Mitch go and pick up your stuff, I’ll pick up the books for you to take, GO” Scott shouted when Mitch didn’t move.

       “It’s over they can’t hurt us now, why do we have to be separated?” Mitch slowly walked up the detective.

 Detective Ford held Mitch’s stare.

      “You can’t find him can you!” Mitch whispered shaking his head

      “So, moving us means you think he knows where I am, is that it… GET Scott out of here, I am staying you move me and your never find him I’ll stay he’s not going to get near me with all of you out there right!” Mitch stood with his arms folded across his chest.

       “Mitch please, come and pick up your things!” Scott ordered looking around the room, it would take Mitch five seconds to pick up everything the only things he had were  his tooth brush, small bar of hospital soap, a towel and that was it. His school books were all that he owned of his own and the pj’s he was in.

Scott moved around the room checking he had everything together for the pair of them Mitch was still playing who could blink first the cop didn’t stand a chance unless you tickled Mitch you would never win against him.

      “Anything I can do to help Scott?” Ben asked making Scott jump.

      Can you sort out the books, which are Mitch’s and which are mine!”

Ben walked over to where Scott was standing and started to sort through the books, Scott looked over his shoulder at Mitch.

       “Mitch move yourself I’m not picking up after you maybe if I ask my grandmother will take you as well”

Mitch flicked his eyes from the taller man in front of him  face and gave Scott a glance.

       “NO, don’t you understand Scott, Chris wanted you, he’s dead, they have Claire that just leaves Simon… He wanted us all dead back there, he… he killed a kid maybe two before Thomas told me, made him bury them if you’re here when he finds me, I can’t risk that, I couldn’t cope knowing I put you in that much danger, he never saw you, you can be safe. “

      “The officers will escort you to your fathers car, Scott are you ready?

      “Where is Mitch going, will it be safe… no one can get to him there?” Scott wanted to know.

      “As safe as we can make it yes… time to go!” The detective made his as reassuring as he could.

      “What about Thomas, Simon will come for him too… I can’t go what about Tommy?”

      “Tommy is dead Mitchell” The officer reminded him

      “Yeah I’m not stupid, but Thomas and me are the only two people who knew him he’ll be on his own no one will care he was ever here”

      “I am working to find his parents believe me, that won’t stop but your holding up the process Mitchell not doing as your asked”

 

Mitch turned his head to look at Scott, Scott gave him a small smile that lit up his blue eyes and he nodded to Mitch. Mitch sighed and went to where Scott was to take his stuff from him.

     “Separated again, even worse than before now…..now… I mean now” Mitch struggled to find the words.

     “We’re more than friends .. Now we are “ Scott Whispered and leaned in and whispered in Mitch’s ear “Now we are boyfriends”

Scott pulled back to look at Mitch fully in the face, Mitch was beaming and he was starting to tear up those words from Scott meant everything to him it meant Scott was accepting who he was and even  if Mitch was the only one to hear the words boyfriend that was good enough for him Scott was beginning to get comfortable in his own skin and Mitch knew that first feeling well they could relax around each other not second guess what the other  one was thinking.

      “Time to go!” The detective said a little forcefully in hopes that it would finally get things going.

Mitch ran his hand down Scotts arm and nodded turning his attention back to the detective.

     “Well we have been ready for hours, we have been waiting for you to get your arse into gear” He threw amused look Scott’s way and then Scott was gone, escorted out of the room.

      “You promise he will be safe?”

      “Yes I promise.. now for you!”

      “How does Simon know I am here, at least tell me that!”

      “The source would not say but I looked into the other information he gave me it was credible so we didn’t want to take any chances that they, he didn’t know where you were.. Claire Dowling found you by accident maybe someone else who had seen you at the house had seen you here.”

     “That’s the point, no one came to the house, not while we were upstairs anywhere maybe when we were locked away I, didn’t see anyone except…except when Chris took me to the park to find a kid for him….I DIDN’T give him any of them I scared them off….what I didn’t know was he was trying to sell me to the perverts in the park as well seems by scaring the kids off I scared them away too. Maybe one of them has been here I wouldn’t recognise them as I didn’t even know they were there. That day I fell ill I may have been ill for a few day I don’t remember all I remember was I woke up on the kitchen table having been given four year old antibiotics” Mitch offered.

      “ Maybe”

 

   

 


End file.
